


@I_know_your_Secrets has made a post

by LittleLie33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Crack and Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone goes to the same school, F/F, Fluff, GAY MESS, Getting Together, Instagram, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Secrets, Social Media, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 50,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLie33/pseuds/LittleLie33
Summary: Everyone has something to hide, when a strange page comes out of nowhere threatening to tell the world about their secrets the chaos begins.Broken hearts, misunderstandings, love and tears are just the beginning.Who is running the page is ready to see the world burn.@I_know_your_Secrets: I hope you all are ready :) who wants to go first?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 498
Kudos: 1159





	1. Bromance

**Author's Note:**

> They all go to the same high school just for plot, non of the ships are together yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @I_know_your_Secrets: If we are following you, it means you are hiding something, and we know it. who wants to go first? if no one voluntears, I guess we can choose somebody randomly, so be ready :)

“Are you also being followed by this profile?” Oikawa asked, turning his body in his seat to look at his classmate who was right behind him. 

“What are you talking about?” Kuroo asked looking up from his notes.

They were sitting in the end of the classroom, thing that didn’t make sense especially considering Kuroo was a good student who paid attention in class and Oikawa was practically blind and needed glasses to see the board, but the loved being at the end of the classroom, that way they could talk softly without bothering anybody.

“This page, look.” Oikawa extended his phone to the boy of black hair who looked at his friend tiredly.

Kuroo was trying to pay attention, but Oikawa didn’t enjoy chemistry as much as Kuroo did, and that was the reason he was checking his instagram in the middle of class. 

Kuroo sighed before looking at the profile Oikawa was showing him, it had the user of @I_know_your_secrets, the profile picture was a happy face, and it only had the description of; “I hope you all are ready :) who wants to go first?” Also the profile was following only 35 people, it didn’t have any followers, and it hadn’t posted anything yet. 

“I don’t know, can you check the people they are following to see if it's following me?” Kuroo asked, giving the phone back. 

Oikawa took his phone and started doing what Kuroo told him. 

“It follows you too.” 

“Weird. Ignore it, I’m sure it’s nothing.” 

“But what if it’s something bad, Tetsu-kun?” Oikawa asked. 

“How bad can an instagram page be?”

“Can you two shut up?” Daichi asked, tired of hearing the two boys next to him. 

“But Daichi,” Oikawa said, dragging the letter of his name. “I’m bored.”

“You just said that because your Iwa-chan is not in this class.” Kuroo teased going back to writing what was on the board. 

“Well, you two are boring.” 

“Go sit with Ushijima then.” Daichi said, copying Kuroo and going back to work. 

“Fuck no.” Oikawa stayed silent after that, but the bad feeling he had when he saw the weird profile didn’t disappear

_@I_know_your_secrets has made a post_

_@I_know_your_Secrets: If we are following you, it means you are hiding something, and we know it._ _who wants to go first?_ _if no one voluntears, I guess we can choose somebody randomly, so be ready :)_

“Okay maybe Oikawa was right.” Kuroo murmured looking at his phone. 

The weird instagram profile made a post, it was a photo in black with a smiley face in white, the text was in the description, it was weird and a little threatening, Kuroo was sitting in his usual spot in the cafeteria. 

“About what?” Bokuto asked with his mouth full of food. 

“A instagram profile, it said they will reveal secrets of the people it’s following.” Kuroo explained showing his cellphone to his friend. 

“Oh it’s following me too!” Bokuto said.

“I believe it’s also following me.” Akaashi murmured next to Bokuto. “What about you Kenma?”

The three guys in the table turn their heads to the boy with the dyed hair, he had his head down looking at his phone, Kenma had been all week obsessing over a game, when the screen showed the game over sign he looked up.

“I don’t know, I don’t care to be honest.” Kenma murmured. 

“But what if they tell your secrets?” Kuroo asked.

“You should only worry if you have something to hide.” And with that Kenma went back to his game. 

Did Kuroo have something to hide? The answer was yes, he had a lot of things he was hiding away, one of them was his strong crush on the boy sitting in front of him.Kenma wasn’t even looking at him, but Kuroo felt like he wanted to scream. Kuroo finished his food in silence, ignoring Bokuto and Akaashi who kept talking about different things that Kuroo didn’t hear.

“Kageyama! Did you see this?” Hinata asked, showing his phone to Kageyama.

They were sitting in the grass Kageyama was throwing the ball to the air when Hinata talked, at the end the ball ended up hitting him in the head. 

“Hinata boke!” Kageyama yelled at the ginger.

“It’s not my fault you hit yourself!” Hinata responded yelling back. “anyway, see this.”

“What it's that?”

The boy with black hand takes the phone from Hinata’s hands to see what he was showing him, ignoring the electricity that ran through his body when he touches Hinata’s hands.

“An instagram page, it says it will reveal people’s secrets.” He explained.

“That’s stupid” Kageyama murmured returning the phone.

“You two are stupid.” A third voice said. 

“What did you say?!” Hinata turned his head to look at the trio that was slowly approaching. 

“Don’t be mean Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said, coming behind the tall blonde.

“What are you guys talking about?” The only girl in the group asked. 

Even if Tsukishima swore he hated all of them, except Yamaguchi, he went everyday to that specific spot to see the others boys playing like they always did, Yachi accompanied them if she had time between classes.

“About this new instagram page.” Hinata answered happily forgetting his inicial annoyance towards Tsukishima. 

“The one of the secrets?” Yachi asked, sitting in the grass next to Hinata.

“Yeah.”

“It 's stupid.” Kageyama repeated.

“Why, King, are you afraid they show something yours?” Tsukishima asked.

“Stop calling me that.” Kageyama grumble. “And no, I don’t have anything to hide.”

“Then I don’t know why you care so much.”

“SemiSemi~” The redhead said, coming closer to his friend.

“Tendou, shut up.” Semi responded, trying to ignore his best friend who was leaning on his desk to talk to him.

“This is important.” Tendou insisted.

“What?” 

Semi was tired, he would never admit it but he loved his best friend, but right now he was hating with all his soul the redhead. They were in class and he didn’t understand that class and Tendou was distracting him. 

“Can I go to your house in the afternoon?” 

“Sure, can you shut up now?” Semi responded angrily. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Semi was ready to go back to work when he noticed that his classmates weren’t paying attention, they seemed invested in something in their phones. 

“What happened?” Semi asked Tendou, but the boy just shrugged, so he turned to his left. “Iwaizumi, something happened?"

The guy lifted his eyes from his phone to see him. Iwaizumi was next to him in most of his classes, the two didn’t talk too much because they belonged in different friend groups, but they were friendly to each other most of the time.

“Do you know the page on instagram of secrets?” 

“Yeah, I saw it this morning.” 

“Well it posted the first secret.” Iwaizumi said, going back to his phone.

Semi turned his head to watch Tendou who was looking at his phone with a smile.

“Well,” The redhead said, extending his phone to Semi. “This will be interesting.”

The class of second years was a mess as always, Shirabu and Yahaba were fighting over what was the correct answer, even if both of them were wrong, Atsumu and Osamu were eating in the end of the class, Suna was sleeping in his seat, Terushima was talking to someone over the phone, Akaashi was reading a book that had nothing to do with the subject and Kenma was playing games in his phone. 

This class was always a mess in that hour, nobody wanted to listen to the teacher and the teacher didn’t want to waste his time, so it was basically a lost hour. 

Kenma wasn’t bothered by the mess, nobody was paying attention to him so it was perfect, then he noticed Akaashi, who was seated next to him, was talking.

“Sorry, I wasn’t listening,” Kenma said looking at his friend. “what?”

“Look at the secret page in instagram, it posted something.” 

Kenma got out of his game to go to the instagram app, the post was the first thing that appeared in his feed, it was a photo in all black, with two names written in white. In the description was the secret, but Kenma hadn’t read it yet, his eyes were still fixated on the two names, because he couldn't believe the first secret was about Kuroo Tetsuro and Bokuto Koutarou.

He looked up to find the blue eyes of Akaashi looking at him with the same confused expression. 

Kuroo was sitting in his class of history completely bored when he felt someone punching his arm. 

“What the fuck, Yaku?!” Kuroo said, trying his best to not raise his voice, he didn’t want to get detention for interrupting class again. 

“Check your phone asshole.” The short guy told him. 

“Why?” 

“Just do it, and tell Bokuto to do it too.” 

Bokuto was next to him, at his left, when Yaku was at his right, but Bokuto was sleeping. Kuroo took his phone out of his pocket to see what Yaku was talking about, he had a new notification in instagram, someone had tagged him in a post. He almost had a heart attack when he noticed the tag was from the secrets page. 

_@I_know_your_secrets has made a post_

_@I_know_your_secrets: Kuroo Tetsuro and Bokuto Koutarou are two guys from third year, who had said multiple times they are single, and they only had what they call a “bromance”. It looks like they had taken off the B of bromance in the last party :)_

Kuroo watched in horror how a second post appeared in his feed, a video he recognized in a second, the video showed him and Bokuto in a room, Kuroo was sitting in Bokuto’s lap, they were making out. It happened at a party almost a month ago, he swore nobody was there except from them, and he and Bokuto had promised not to tell anybody. 

He knew some people were looking at him but he didn’t care at that moment. Kuroo wanted to scream when he saw that Kenma had liked the post. His best friend and crush had just seen a video of him making out with another guy, if he had any chances of being with Kenma before now he had lost them. 

The likes went up quickly, the page was starting to get hundreds of followers, everything looked like he had predicted. He closed the page of secrets to open his own profile to like the post like he wasn’t the one who posted them. 

“This was a great idea.” He said with a little smile in his face, he was ready to see the chaos begin.


	2. Secret Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _know_your_secrets: We have never seen him dating anybody, but apparently he had been dating in secret with a mysterious person. How long have they been dating and who are they? 

“Tsumu, I’m going to Suna’s house.” Osamu said, opening the door of the room of his twin. 

“I don’t care.” He responded.

Atsumu was checking his instagram, he didn’t even hear when his brother closed the door to get out, he checked again his text, he hadn’t replied, Atsumu had convinced himself that Sakusa wasn’t ignoring him, but he didn’t even read his texts, the boy was in fact ignoring him, and he wasn’t sure what he did to deserve that treatment. 

He considered texting him again, but he didn’t want to look desperate, so he went into his group chat and pressed the group call icon. He waited a couple of seconds before somebody picked the call.

“Tooru-kun.” Atsumu said with a smile as he watched the boy, they were in a video call waiting for the others to pick up.

“Tsumu-chan, what happened?” 

“Nothing, I’m bored, and I need to talk to somebody about the secrets page.”

“What are we talking about?” A third voice said joining the call.

“Hi Suga!” The two boys responded the moment they saw the white hair guy appear on screen.

“Tsumu was just as asking about the secret page, did you see it?” Oikawa said.

“Yeah, I didn’t expect that to be honest.” 

Suga was being honest, he had seen the post while he was in class, and he didn’t personally know Kuroo and Bokuto but they looked like just friends.

“I kinda feel bad for them, I don’t know if they are dating but they didn’t tell anybody for a reason.” Atsumu murmured, he wound like the word to know about something he hadn’t told himself.

“Okay the real question is who do you think is the person behind the page?” Oikawa asked about changing the topic.

“This sounds like a plan you’ll make.” Atsumu responded in a teasing tone.

“Hey! I know I’m a bitch but I’m not that mean.” Oikawa pretended to be offended.

“I don’t know, maybe it's someone we don’t know about.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” 

“What do you think they know about us?” Suga asked this time.

“That we are gay.” The two boys responded at the same time making Suga laugh. 

“That’s not a secret.”

Suga was sitting in his living room, while Atsumu was in his bedroom, Oikawa was in a place neither Atsumu or Suga recognized, it didn’t look like his bedroom or his living room.

“Oikawa, where are you?” Suga asked.

“Oh, I’m at Iwa-chan’s” Oikawa responded with a smile.

“Oi Shittykawa! get out of my house if you are just gonna talk to the phone.” Iwaizumi screamed, he was not in the angle of the camera but he sounded just next to Oikawa.

“Mean!” Oikawa complained. “sorry guys I gotta go.” 

“It’s fine, Tooru-kun, go get your man.” 

“Bye guys.”

“This is terrible.” Murmured Kuroo hiding his face in his hands.

“What are you talking about’” Daishou was next to him, playing the video at full volume. “It’s the funniest shit I have ever seen.”

“Daishou stop.” Kita said while drinking his tea, he was sitting on the other sofa, in front of the one Daishou and Kuroo were sitting in.

“Yeah, let Kuroo breath.” Daichi said, but the smile on his face didn’t say the same, he was enjoying a little too much watching Kuroo suffer.

“I don't see the problem, like if you two are together, congrats, why the big deal?” This time Terushima was the one who asked, he was sitting in the armrest of the sofa, watching the video on Daishou's phone.

“We are not together!” Bokuto whined. He was lying on the floor. 

“I don’t understand what the problem is.” Ushijima murmured looking at Daichi for him to give an answer, and Daichi just shrugged.

They were in the living room of Daichi’s house, Kuroo didn’t want to walk back home with Kenma so he and Bokuto were hiding there. Daishou and Terushima ended up following them, Kita and Ushijima were already in Daichi’s because they were doing a project before the others appeared. 

“I don’t know how to explain this to Kenma.” Kuroo said frustrated with the situation. 

“What Akaashi will say?” Bokuto was in a worse mental state than Kuroo, he even hadn’t lifted his head from the floor.

“Guys, I’m sorry to break it to you, but you guys are not dating them.” Daichi responded, tired. “You don’t owe them an explanation.” 

“Yeah, but you kinda owe us one,” Terushima said. “Like what the fuck is that video?”

“Just if you two are comfortable enough to tell us.” Kita intercepted. 

“It was the moment of the party.” Kuroo explained after. “I don’t know, we were kinda drunk.” 

“To be honest, I don’t remember what happened at that party.” Daichi murmured.

“So, Kuroo, is Bokuto a good kisser?” Terushima asked in between laughter.

“Fuck you, I’m not answering that.”“It kinda looks like you're enjoying that.” Daishou was also laughing.

“Bitch I bet it was you.” Kuroo was ready to kick Daishou in the face.

“If I had that video in my possession I would have used it as blackmail against you.” Daishou said with a proud smile on his face.

“Dude, that’s weird.” 

“You are weird.”

“So I am the weird one?”

“Guys I swear I will throw you to the street if you two don’t shut up.” Daichi stopped them because he was already done with their bickering.

The peace and silence only lasted for a few seconds.

“Where is Oikaa-kun?, he would respect me.” Kuroo murmured.

“Oikawa would be laughing at you.” Daichi said, making the rest of them laugh at Kuroo’s hurt expression. 

“And I believe he is with Iwaizumi.” Ushijima responded unbothered by the chaos that was around him.

“You are a little bitch, I hate you.” Yahaba was sitting in his bed, looking at the boy next to him.

“You love me, shut up.” Shirabu responded without lifting his eyes from his book. “And I will not take back what I said, you have a horrible taste in men.” 

“I don’t like him.”

“Yeah sure, I believe you.” Shirabu's voice was always in that sarcastic tone, especially when he talked with Yahaba. 

“You don’t have right to said that when you deny your crush.”

“That’s because you are wrong, and I don’t have a crush on him.”

Their little fight was interrupted when the phone of Yahaba ringed with a notification. 

“What's that?”

“Oh it's just an alert, it rings when the secret account posts something.” Yahaba explained checking his notifications.

“I don’t know why everyone cares so much about that page, it's stupid.” 

They were in Yahaba’s room, Shirabu was laying there reading a book he picked from the boy’s shelf, they spent their afternoons that way, a lot of people believed they hated each other, but even with their fights and sarcastic comments they were friends.

“Fuck.” Yahaba said under his breath. “Shirabu.”

“Don’t tell me, I don’t care.” 

“The secret is of Ushijima.”

Shirabu lifted his eyes to see the boy looking back at him, he quickly snatch the phone from Yahaba’s hands. 

“No fucking way.” 

“But Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whined. 

"Oikawa I need to finish my homework.” Iwaizumi said, trying his best to ignore the boy next to him. 

“But I’m bored.”

“Then go back home.” 

Oikawa didn’t say anything else, he didn’t want to go back home yet, but didn’t wanted to keep bothering Iwaizumi, so he just pulled his phone from his pocket, he started checking his instagram with the idea of killing time when he noticed the instagram page of secret had posted something new.

_@I_know_your_secrets has made a post_

_I_know_your_secrets: Ushijima Wakatoshi is well known in our school, we have never seen him dating anybody, but apparently he had been dating in secret with a mysterious person. How long have they been dating and who are they?_

The description was accompanied by a picture in plack with the name of Ushijima written in white, the next post was a picture of Ushijima, he was close to a person whose face was not visible, that person was wearing a hoodie too big for their body, it had to be from Ushijima. The two of them were close in the picture. It looked like they were kissing. 

Oikawa would have laughed in other situations, but he couldn't come out of his shock, because he recognized himself in the picture, he was the person the page was saying was dating Ushijima. The memories of that day hit him in that moment, at least the person that took the photo didn’t recognize him. 

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked. “Is everything alright?”

“You know what?, I’m going back home.” 

Before Iwaizumi could reply Oikawa was already running out of the house.


	3. The morning after the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @I_know_your_secrets: Good morning:) Don’t you love the smell of chaos in the morning?

Hinata was in his room, was trying to understand his english homework, but he couldn’t, he was in his desk trying his best, but the subject was too difficult for him, he took his phone to sent a text to Yachi asking for her help but he noticed that he was receiving a call from Kenma.

“Hey Kenma!” He said when he picked the call, when he noticed that Kenma didn’t respond. “Is everything alright?”

“I don’t know.” His voice was soft.

Hinata checked the time in his clock, he didn’t notice that it was already past midnight.

“Kenma is late, what happened?” 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”

“Nah I was doing my homework.” Hinata responded standing from his desk to move to his bed. “Is this… because what happened with Kuroo-san?” 

Hinata wasn’t sure if he was supposed to ask or not but he noticed Kenma fell silent on the other end of the call.

“I’m just mad he didn’t tell me.” Kenma murmured after a couple of seconds.

Hinata didn’t believe that was the only reason, but didn’t contradict his friend. 

“You want to do something, we can play something if you want.” Hinata ended up saying, trying to make his friend feel better. 

“I don’t want to distract you too much from your homework.”

“Don’t worry, I’m going to fail that class anyway.”

“Thanks Shouyou.” Kenma murmured, Hinata could tell by the tone of his voice he was in fact better. 

“Anything for you.” 

They stayed until two a.m. playing online games. Hinata wasn’t very good but he made Kenma laugh, and that's enough for him. He usually falls asleep early so he was tired when Kenma had a lot of energy yet.

“Kenma I will pass out if I don’t go to sleep now.”

“Oh, okay, I will play for a little bit more, good nice Shouyou.” 

“Good night! Get some sleep too.”

Semi was laying in the floor feeling the rug of his room tickling his skin, Tendou was next to him, they had spent the afternoon together after Tendou asked if they could go to Semi’s house, they were now in silence, they have been since they saw the post of Ushijima. 

“Did you know?” Semi asked softly. He and Tendou have been friends for a long time, he knew what he was thinking just by looking at his face.

“No.” The response came as softly as the question. The red hair let out a sad laugh. “I was beginning to think I had an opportunity, silly me.”

Semi thought about trying to comfort his friend, telling him that he had a shot, but he didn’t want to give him hope when he didn’t know the truth.

“We always have bad luck in love, huh?” Semi asked, chuckling.

Tendou gasped dramatically.

“That's it! we are soulmates, our destiny is being together.” Tendou said coming closer to Semi. 

The boy with the gray hair pushed him away with a smile in his face.

“Fuck you, I rather tell Shirabu that I like him and being rejected by him, than being in a relationship with you.”

“So we are not about to kiss right now?” Tendou asked again this time laughing.

The two boys laugh together pretending they didn’t feel the sour feeling in their chest. 

“Are you staying the night?” Semi asked standing up from the floor.

“Well it’s already past midnight, so I guess.”

“Do you want to see a movie, then?” 

“Sure, Semi-Semi.”

_@I_know_your_secrets has made a post_

_@I_know_your_secrets: Good morning:) Don’t you love the smell of chaos in the morning._

It was 8 a.m. Akaashi was already in his usual seat, waiting for his first class in the morning to begin. There were not many people in the class yet, Akaashi was watching the window from his seat, watching the students enter the building, when he saw a boy with white hair walking in the entrance, Bokuto was walking alone that morning. Akaashi almost for impulse looked away.

The seat next to him that was empty a minute ago now was being used.

“Good morning Akaashi.” 

“Osamu, good morning.” Akaashi responded.

Kenma was the person who usually sat next to him in class, but they have every class together, so in the rest of classes he sitted with Osamu Miya. Akaashi enjoyed Osamu’s company, he was calm and funny.

“Can I ask you for the answers to the math homework?” He asked leaning in his desk to be closer

“And what do I get from that?” Akaashi asked with a bored expression.

“My sweet company.” 

“I don’t want that. What else?” 

Osamu looked at him without changing his expression. They were looking at each other with challenging looks.

“What about one onigiri at the end of the day?” Osamu offered, he knew he had won when he saw the corner of his lips lift.

“Deal.” Akaashi responded, taking his bag to look for his homework, giving it to Osamu. 

“Hey Akaashi, can I ask you something?” Osamu recieved a little hum in response. “I saw the Bokuto thing, are you okay?” 

“Why wouldn't I be?” Akaashi quickly responded, maybe it sounded defensive, but he didn’t care. 

“Aren’t you two together?” 

Akaashi didn’t bother to hide his surprise with the question, Osamu looking at him with his usual neutral expression. 

“No, we are not.” 

“Sorry, my mistake.” Osamu murmured. “So are you single?” 

Akaashi slowly nodded, he didn’t understand the sudden change of question, he didn’t understand the little smile that was appearing in Osamu’s face.

“Good.” 

Kunimi was walking to his classroom, he hated mornings, and it felt like everyone was a lot more noisy than other days, all because that secrets page that he was following, he enjoyed the gossip the normal amount, but the fact that everyone was talking about it was tiring. 

“Kunimi, my son.” A voice behind him said.

“Our son.” A second voice corrected. 

Kunimi sighed when he recognized the two voices, slowly he turned around to see Matsukawa and Hanamaki, they were looking at him with smiles on their faces. 

“What?”

“We have been wondering,” Hanamaki started talking, coming closer to the boy. “You know about the secrets page on instagram, right?”

“Everyone knows it, what about it?” Kunimi asked, already done with the conversation.

“Well, son, it’s following you, so that means they know a secret about you, we wanted to know what are you hiding from us?” Matsukawa explained.

“How am I supposed to know what they know about me?”

“Hey Kunimi!” Kindaichi interrupted the conversation when he saw his friend in the hall being interrogated by the two third years.

“Kindaichi.” Kunimi responded, glad his friend was there to save him from the awkward conversation.

“What are you guys talking about?” He asked.

“Just about the instagram profile of secrets.” Hanamaki explained looking at the boy that joined the conversation.

“It sounds like you guys are the ones behind it.” Kindaichi said in a teasing tone.

The three guys looked at eachother with the same smile in their face before looking at Kindaichi, the boy felt the shiver run down his spine.

“Wait really!? you guys run that page?!” Kindaichi asked, surprised.

“I wish,” Hanamaki was the first to laugh at the scare expression on Kindaichi’s face. “If it had been me, I would have put the fact that Oikawa still uses his alien underwear as the first secret.” 

“Sadly this wasn’t our idea.” Matsuka said, pretending to be sad.

“Sorry, not me.” Kunimi murmured. “The whole profile thing sounds tiring.”

“Well, we are running late Kunimi.” 

“I know, bye” 

The two younger boys started walking to their classroom, while the other two looked at them. 

“Hey.” Matsukawa started, talking more softly than before. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Maybe.” Hanamaki responded. “I’m thinking about who the mysterious person is.” 

“So am I. Any idea.”

“I have someone in mind, but I’m not sure yet.” 

“Well at least this is interesting.” 


	4. fighting or flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @I_know_your_secrets: don’t you love when two guys fight?

Kageyama was walking out of his class, he wanted to buy milk before the next class started, he hadn’t seen Hinata in all day, and he wasn’t responding to his text either. That was weird, but probably he just fell asleep.

“Kageyama-kun.” A soft voice asked behind him.

He turned around to see Kiyoko standing a few steps from him, she had a book in her hands. Kageyama noticed that other students had stopped what they were doing to watch Kiyoko.

“Kiyoko-senpai.”

“Can I ask you a favor?” The girl asked. “Can you give this to Hinata-kun?”

Kageyama was conscious of the curious looks he received, he knew that a lot of people found kiyoko attractive, but he didn’t actually understand why everyone was looking at him that way, he was just talking to her. 

“I haven’t seen him, but yeah sure.” Kageyama responded by taking the book in her hands. “I will give it to him.”

“Thank you.” And with nothing else to say the girl with dark hair walked down the hallway. 

He inspectioned the book in his hands, it didn’t look like anything special, Kageyama was about to continue his way to buy milk when a short girl with blonde hair came closer to him. 

“Oh my god, a goddess just spoke to you, and you didn’t even blink.” The girl said, watching in the direction Kiyoko went.

“What do you mean, Yachi?” Kageyama asked, looking at his friend.

“That girl is beautiful, and she came to talk to you?” Yachi explained with a red face. “You are basically blessed right now.”

“It’s just Kiyoko-senpai.” Kageyama murmured confusedly.

“You know her name?”

“Yeah? I don’t understand why you are acting this way, I mean, she's fine but that's it.” Kageyama said, looking at his friend.

Yachi was looking directly at Kageyama with a confused expression, it took her a couple of seconds understand the fact that the boy next to her didn’t find Kiyoko beautiful as she did. 

“Wait, are you…?” Yachi let the question in the air, she didn’t want to assume things, but she was actually curious. 

“Gay?” Kageyama asked in a neutral tone. 

The blonde nodded slowly.

“Yeah.” Tobio didn’t have issues with his sexuality, and he trusted Yachi, so he didn’t have problems answering her question. 

“Oh!” Yachi responded in surprise. “Me too!”

“I know, Yachi.”

“What?”

“You were literally drooling over Kiyoko-senpai.”

“Oh, you are right.” 

Ushijima was sitting in his class, it was recess but he didn’t feel like moving out of his chair, people were murmuring about him, don’t that he care but it was annoying. Neither Semi nor Tendou were in that class with him, Oikawa was, but he had been ignoring him all morning, and at the start of the recess he had left the classroom.

“Wakatoshi.”

There were only two people who called him by his first name, and he hadn’t seen Tendou all day, he turned his head to see the boy who was talking to him.

“Kiyoomi.” 

Sakusa was awkwardly standing next to him, he was using his usual surgical mask, Sakusa was a year younger, but they were friends and usually talked, but it was out of character from Sakusa to be in Ushijima’s classroom.

“People are talking about the post about you.” Sakusa said, directly to the point as always.

“I’m aware.” Ushijima responded with a little nod. “And I don’t care, people always talk.” 

“And it’s true what they said? Are you dating them?” 

Ushijima got up from his seat to indicate to Sakusa to follow him out of the classroom, people turned around to look at them, but the two boys walked to the middle of the hallway to talk. 

“I’m not dating him.” Ushijima confirmed after a couple of seconds.

“But in the picture-” Sakusa started, being interrupted by Ushijima.

“I didn’t even kiss him, it’s the angle of the picture.”

“Oh.” They looked at each other for a couple of seconds. 

“Kiyoomi, I haven’t dated anyone since we broke up.”

Sakusa looked around to make sure no one was listening to them. They dated in secret for months in the last year, Sakusa didn’t like people knowing about his personal life, so he was planning on keeping that past relationship secret. 

“Then why don't you say it’s a lie?” 

“Why, to be honest I don’t care, it’s not my problem if people believe that page.” Ushijima explained calmly. 

“And who is him?” Sakusa was genuinely curious, he didn’t like Ushijima anymore, but they were still friends and he wanted to know. 

“I prefer not to tell you, I know he doesn’t want me to spread out his name.”

“Well, rumours die, I hope they leave you alone soon.”

"Thank you, Kiyoomi."

“Look at them!” Atsumu whined.

They were standing in the stairs, he and Suna were looking for Aran, so they were going to the third floor, when Atsumu saw Sakusa standing in the hall talking to Ushijima, now they were standing in the stairs, Atsumu was watching them, suna next to him was tired, and all he wanted was go back to this classroom to sleep. 

“Do you think Omi-kun is the mystery person Ushijima is dating?” Atsumu asked looking back at his friend.

Suna took his phone out of his pocket, he stayed looking at his phone for a couple of seconds before showing it to his friend. 

“The person in the photo is shorter than Ushijima, and he and Sakusa are the same height.” Suna explained.

“Oh, so then he is not dating Ushijima, but what if he is ignoring me because is dating someone else?” The boy with the bleach hair asked, watching how Ushijima went back to his classroom and Sakusa kept walking in the opposite direction of Atsumu.

Suna, noticing the two boys move, started walking in direction of Aran’s classroom.

“Maybe he just hates you.” Suna said in a teasing tone.

Atsumu stood there, ignoring his friend started walking without him, his eyes fixed in the back of Sakusa’s head, he noticed that he was always looking him from afar.

“Maybe you are right.” He murmured, starting to walk behind Suna, getting further and further away from Sakusa.

“Oh c'mon guys! It's funny.” Suga said with a smile on his face looking at his classmates.

“Maybe for you, I had to comfort Bokuto and Kuroo for a whole afternoon.” Daichi said, sounding defeated and tired.

“I don’t know Suga, this sounds a little dangerous.” Asahi murmured. “Like what if this escalates?”

“You two are party poppers, that it’s the funny part.” Suga insisted. 

He was sitting in the table instead of his chair, Asahi was sitting in his seat and Daichi was standing as he talked to his friends. They were always together in the recesses, especially the days they didn’t have classes together. 

“I personally hate this to be honest.” Daichi said, looking at Suga who was checking his phone. 

“Of course you do, mr. class president.” Suga responded, rolling his eyes with a smile in his face.

“Hello Asahi-san!” Nishinoya entered the classroom, followed by Tanaka, “hi guys.”

“Woah, the preference for Asahi.” Suga jokes 

“You know we love you Suga-san.” Tanaka said joining the group.

“Have you seen the video?” Noya asked.

“What video?”

“The one from the secrets page.” Tanaka explained, showing the third years the video in his phone.

“Holy shit.” Suga murmured with a little smile when the video started. 

_ @I_know_your_secrets has made a post _

_ @I_know_your_secrets: don’t you love when two guys fight?, but this doesn't even look like fighting, it’s almost like if these two were actually flirting. There it’s something there, and they are not telling us? _

The video started playing, it didn’t have sound, and it looked like it was taken from a distance, in the video there were two shadows, they were talking really close to each other, the video zoomed in, showing the two guys.

Kageyama had his back pressed against the wall, the other person was Atsumu, who had his arm, resting right next to Kageyama's head, cornering him against the wall, Atsumu’s mouth was moving, but the video keep being silent, whatever the thing Atsumu said was it provoked a reaction in Kageyama. The black haired boy grabbed the collar of Atsumu’s shirt, pulling him closer. 

The video ended there.


	5. A work for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you are the one who runs the secrets account.” 

“Are you going to tell me what’s up with you or I’m supposed to guess?” Iwaizumi asked his friend.

He had been looking for him the whole recess, at the end Oikawa was hiding in the fifth floor, he was sitting in the floor with his earbuds on, he noticed the presence of Iwaizumi next to him immediately, but the two of them have been in silence for minutes before Iwaizumi talked. 

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said in a firm voice that hid his insecurities. “Are you avoiding me?” 

“Maybe.” His voice had the usual playful tone that characterizes Oikawa.

“Shittykawa. I’m serious.” 

Oikawa slowly put his earbuds out of his ears, he didn’t move his head to watch Iwaizumi, he knew the other boy was watching him fixedly.

“Are you worried about me Iwa-chan?” 

“Yes.” 

That wasn’t the answer neither of them were expecting, Oikawa was teasing Iwaizumi and didn't expect to say yes, and Iwaizumi didn’t realize what he said until the words had already left his mouth. 

“I’m fine, it’s nothing.” Oikawa responded, this time a little more serious.

“Should I believe you?” 

“When have I lied to you?” Oikawa asked with a little smile on his face, getting up from the floor. 

Iwaizumi stayed on the floor for a couple of seconds, because he could in fact name a couple of times Oikawa had lied to him. But he didn’t know exactly why Oikawa was behaving that way.

Hinata was laying in the grass, he had overslept and didn’t make it to the first classes of the morning, he was enjoying the sun in his skin, next to him was Yamaguchi.

“Did you see the video?” The freckled boy asked.

“Yes.” Hinata responded, sitting correctly to see the face of Yamaguchi. “what about it?”

Yamaguchi seemed surprised by the casual way Hinata was talking about the video. 

“It’s a video of Atsumu-san and Kageyama, like they were almost kissing.” Yamaguchi explained. “You don’t care?”

“I mean, it was kinda hot, but I don't know what else.” The ginger shrugged.

Yamaguchi started laughing, when he saw the video he worried about what Hinata may said, but Hinata was cool with the video and didn’t care. 

“Just you could say that video was hot.” Yamaguchi says when he stopped laughing.

“And they looked like they were fighting, Kageyama is really hot headed and Atsumu likes to provoke, it’s not weird seeing them fight.” Hinata explained with calmness. 

“Why were they fighting then?”

“What am I? his mom? I don’t know.”

“Do you think it's because of what happened at the party?” Yamaguchi asked, looking at the sky to avoid the hurt look in Hinata’s eyes.

“I don’t think so…” The voice of Hinata was soft, almost gone. 

“Hinata.” Yamaguchi tried to say but was interrupted by the ginger.

“Stop, I don’t want to talk about that.”

“Okay.” 

They stayed in silence after that, Yamaguchi kept looking at the sky, he just like Hinata was trying to forget the things that happened at that party, but it seemed like everything when to shit after that night, he knew the video of Kuroo and Bokuto were for the party, now Atsumu and Kageyama seemed to be fighting for what happened that night, Yamaguchi wondered how many more secrets will come out of that night.

“What it’s his problem?” Hinata asked, making Yamaguchi come out of his thoughts.

He followed Hinata’s eyes to see what he meant. Tsukishima was watching them from a distance, but he noticed they were looking back at him, he looked away.

“Oh, I think we are still fighting.” Yamaguchi murmured. 

“Really? but I have seen you two together.” Hinata asked.

“Yeah, but only when there it’s more people around, or we still walk home together, but we don't talk.” Yamgauchi wasn’t even sure of his words. “It’s complicated.”

“Well, if you want to talk about it I’m here.” 

“I say the same.” 

Kuroo was anxious for lunch time, he wanted to sit with Kenma as he usually did, but he was scared, the day had been so long for him, people had been murmuring at his back, he was tired. It felt like hundreds of eyes were looking at all his movements, hoping he would make something wrong. 

Kenma was at the usual table completely by himself, he didn’t seem to care, his eyes were fixed on the screen of his phone, slowly Kuroo walked over him, trying not to make noise. He sat down in front of Kenma. 

Even if he tried his best to not distract Kenma from his game , the shorter boy was watching him in the moment he sat down, like Kenma was super aware of Kuroo’s presence. His yellowish eyes penetrated his skull.

“Hey.” Kuroo murmured. 

“Hey.” Kenma looked back at his game after responding.

The silence felt weird, even if they usually ate in silence when Bokuto wasn’t around, it was an awkward silence.

“Where is Akaashi?” Kuroo asked with the need to break the silence.

“Uh, I think he is having lunch with one of the Miya twins.” 

Kuroo looked around trying to find Akaashi, noticing that Kenma was right, he was having lunch with Osamu Miya and Suna Rintarou, they were far away from the usual place Akaashi had lunch, Bokuto wasn’t anywhere to be found. 

“Oh.” 

“So,” Kenma started talking without lifting his gaze. “How was your test?”

Kuroo looked at Kenma in disbelief, he was mentally preparing himself to being ask about Bokuto, but Kenma didn’t ask him about it.

“I’m sorry what?”

Kenma looked up, locking eyes with Kuroo.

“You had a chemistry test today, didn’t you?” 

Kuroo had the feeling that Kenma didn’t want to talk about the video either, but he didn’t know why. 

”Yeah, you know I have always been good in chemistry, it was easy.” Kuroo was so happy he was in fact good in chemistry because with all what happened with the video he didn’t study that day.

Kenma humed in response, going back to his game, with the brightness of the screen hitting his face, Kuroo could notice the dark circles in his eyes that were much more noticeable than other days

“Did you sleep well last night?” 

“Yeah.” The answer was too quick to be true, and Kuroo knew it

“Liar.” He had known Kenma for many years, he could tell when Kenma didn’t sleep. “How many hours?”

“Like, half an hour?”

“Kenma.” 

“Kuro.” The shorter boy responded in the same tone Kuroo had used. 

“I’m serious, were you playing last night, why didn’t you sleep?” 

“I was playing with Shoyou.” Kenma explained, slowly looking up to see the reaction in Kuroo’s face.

“Please sleep tonight.” Kuroo murmured, going back to eating his food.

Kenma gave him a little nod before stating eating the rest of his food with one hand and playing with the other, they spent the rest of lunch time in silence, it wasn’t uncomfortable anymore, but somehow it felt distant. 

He opened the notification in his phone, noting how the secrets profile had grown in the span of only two days, he was kinda proud of it to be honest, he didn’t expect to be this big, but it looked like the whole school was conscious of the page.

“Hey.” A voice behind him said.

“Hey.” He responded by putting down his phone.

“I want to help you.” The other boy said

“Sorry, in what exactly?” 

“I know you are the one who runs the secrets account.” 

He looked around, it was just the two of them in that moment, he was walking to his classroom when he was stopped by this boy. They hadn’t talked that much before, he had seen him around the school, but they weren’t friends.

“I haven’t told anybody, I don’t think other people have realized it.” The guy continued. 

“Why?” 

“Just because, and I have a couple of videos that could interest you.” 

He thought about it for a couple of seconds, even if he would like to do this alone, he couldn't possibly know everything, so it was helpful to have someone else.

“Fine. Let’s work together from now on.” 


	6. A drunk man never tells a lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m in love with him.”

“Can we talk?” Bokuto asked, gathering all the courage he found.

The day was finally over, he was heading to the exit when he saw Akaashi, alone in the hallway, so he slowly approached him. Bokuto hadn't seen him all day, he didn't even see him at lunch, and since Akaashi was a year younger they didn't see each other in class.

Akaashi looked at him a little shocked by the request. 

“I’m busy right now.” Akaashi murmured, even if he didn’t have anything in his hands, and was standing alone. “Maybe tomorrow.”

“Are we walking home together?” Bokuto asked.

“Sorry, I’m walking home with Osamu today.” Akaashi said, giving Bokuto a little bow. “Goodbye Bokuto-san.”

“Oh, bye Akaashi.” 

Bokuto stayed in the hall without moving, watching how Akaashi walked slowly out of the hall to meet with the boy with grey hair. 

Bokuto pulled out his phone to text the first group chat he saw.

_ We are blessed by Daichi’s thighs _

_ I’m too sober for this _

_ Bokuto 19:24 p.m. _

_ same _

_ Oikawa 19:24 p.m. _

_ you guys don't drink,,, _

_ Daichi 19:25 p.m. _

_ Talk for yourself _

_ Terushima 19:25 p.m. _

_ we can start drinking… _

_ Bokuto 19:26 p.m _

_ Bo no _

_ Kuroo 19:26 p.m _

_ :c _

_ Bokuto 19:26 p.m. _

_ Can we do something today? I’m kinda bored _

_ Terushima 19:29 p.m. _

_ I can’t, I’m with Mika _

_ Daishou 19:30 p.m. _

_ I hope she breaks up with you _

_ Kuroo 19:30 p.m. _

_ I hope you choke _

_ Daishou 19:30 p.m. _

_ THE GIRLS ARE FIGHTING _

_ Oikawa 19:31 p.m. _

_ You guys can come to my house if you like _

_ Ushijima 19:31 p.m. _

_ Thanks Ushibro _

_ Bokuto 19:31 p.m. _

_ Ushijima I love you _

_ Terushima 19:32 p.m. _

_ Thanks Ushijima _

_ Kuroo 19:33 _

_ Please don’t get drunk _

_ Kita 19:33 _

_ I’m going too Kita don’t worry _

_ Daichi 19:34 p.m. _

_ Thank you, take care of them _

_ Kita 19:34 p.m. _

_ Oikawa is already here, so we wait for you guys _

_ Ushijima 19:36 p.m. _

_ wait why is he already there?? _

_ Kuroo 19:37 p.m. _

_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  _

_ Bokuto 19:37 p.m. _

_ Fuck all of you _

_ Oikawa 19:37 p.m. _

Shirabu was next to Yahaba, they were waiting for the train to arrive at the station, they take the same train everyday, so it’s usually the two of them in the station, they were standing almost at the end of the platform, and there were three minutes until the next train passed. Shirabu had been noticing a blonde boy looking in their direction. 

“Yahaba, did Kyotani come back from suspension?” Shirabu asked, taking his friend by surprise. 

Yahaba choked on air at the sudden question, he looked at his friend like he wanted to kill him. 

“Why do you ask?” Yahaba asked in response.

“Just answer me.”

“Yeah, I think his suspension ended yesterday.” Yahaba responded with pink cheeks. “Why?”

Shirabu looked at Yahaba for a couple of seconds before giving him a smirk, Shirabu looked away and slowly raised his hand to point in the direction of the blonde boy.

“He is watching you right now.” 

“Fuck what?!” Yahaba looked in Kyotani’s direction who looked away almost immediately. 

“Go say hi to your future boyfriend.” Shirabu said in a teasing tone, making Yahaba’s cheeks redder. 

“Fuck you, I rather drown.” 

“Hey Kyotani!” Shirabu screamed, taking the attention of the other boy.

“What are you doing piece of shit?” Yahaba asked with a panicked voice.

“Just go.” And saying that he pushed Yahaba away into Kyotani’s direction. 

Shirabu watched his friend talk with Kyotani, he thought they were blind because he could see they liked each other, but they both insisted they didn’t have a crush on each other. Shirabu also noticed that he was now alone in the staintin, and he hated taking the train alone.

“Oh you are here.” A voice at his back said, making him jump. “Sorry did I scare you?”

Shirabu froze in his place for a second, he recognized the beautiful voice in an instant. 

“Semi-san?” Shirabu quickly regained his composure to speak in a neutral tone. “I thought you didn’t take the train.”

“Well I wanted to take the long route today, and also the train kinda inspired me.” 

“Ah, I didn’t know.”

Shirabu thought Semi looked beautiful with the lights of the station shining in his face, but didn’t say anything.

“What about you? Do you take the train alone everyday?” Semi asked, getting closer to Shirabu.

“I’m with Yahaba, but he is over there flirting.” He disinterestedly pointed in the direction Yahaba was.

“It looks like they are fighting.” 

“Believe that's their way of flirting. It's disgusting.”

Semi chuckled softly.

“Did you see tha post about Ushijima-san?” Shirabu asked in an attempt to change the topic.

“Oh yeah, I saw it.” 

“Did you know about it?” 

Semi looked away, the train was finally arriving, Shirabu noticed how Yahaba was looking at him with a curious look, Yahaba and Kyotani got on the train together, while Shirabu and Semi got into the train away from the other two boys.

“I actually didn’t know it, I’m more close with Tendou than Ushijima.” 

“Oh.” Shirabu stayed in silence, he didn’t know what else to say, he was ready for a half and hour ride with Yahaba, he didn’t expect Semi to be there.

The trains wasn’t so full, so they were actually sitting, Shirabu wanted to scream because that was the closest he had been with Semi in months, and also it was the first conversation the had without insulting each other.

“Do you want to listen to music with me?” Semi asked breaking the silence, offering the left earbud.

“Sure.”

“Fuck I hate life.” Oikawa groaned eating the rest of his ice cream. 

“Me too.” Bokuto responded by eating chips.

“Can you shut up? I’m watching a movie here” Kuroo asked, throwing popcorn at the other two.

“Can you all stop stealing food from Ushijima?” Daichi asked, tired. 

“No, because I hate Ushijima.” Oikawa said looking at Daichi.

“Then get out of my lap.” Ushijima responded. 

They were sitting in the sofa of Ushijima’s living room, Ushijima, Daichi and Kuro were using the sofa, so Oikawa had throw himself over Ushijima because he refused to sit on the floor, Bokuto and Terushima were laying in the floor watching the bad movie Kuroo had picked. 

“Do you all think Daishou is like, super hot?” Terushima asked, looking at his phone.

“Disgusting.” Kuroo responded. 

“I’m pretty sure he is straight.” Bokuto continued. 

“And he is dating Mika-chan.” Oikawa murmured looking at his friend with dyed hair. 

“Jeez I just said he is hot, like I have eyes.” Terushima defended himself. 

They stayed in silence watching the rest of the movie and eating all the food they could find when the sound of a notification distracted, their phones sounded at the same time.

“It’s a text?” Oikawa asked, he didn’t reach out for his phone like the rest, his phone was on the other end of the room. 

“No, It’s from the secrets profile.” Daichi said. 

“It’s about you.” Ushijima said, showing his phone to Oikawa. 

_ @I_know_your_secrets has made a post _

_ @I_know_your_secrets: A drunk man never tells a lie _

Oikawa watched in fear how a video started playing, he recognized himself, it was at the party, he notice it by the noise and lights in the background, he didn’t remember that moment, Oikawa was laying in the grass, he was looking at the person who was recording with tears in his eyes. 

“I’m in love with him.” The Oikawa in the video murmured. 

Oikawa felt a shiver go down his spine, he had been open about his bisexuality all his life, but he had never talked about crushes in the past, he didn’t know who he was talking to, the video didn’t show who recorded it. He was glad he didn’t say a name in the video. 

But now, how was he supposed to lie to Iwaizumi and say that he doesn’t like anybody when in this video he is talking about something he loves. 

“Fuck.” 


	7. The bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We should make a bet!” Noya said excitedly of his own idea. 
> 
> “How much?” Yamamoto asked, now interested in the conversation. 
> 
> “Twenty?” Noya suggested.
> 
> “Okay. I bet twenty dollars Suga is running the account.” This time Tanaka was the one to talk.

Kenma turned on the tv so they could start playing, he went home with Lev and Hinata, he would never hang out voluntarily witn Lev, but he was with Hinata and Kenma enjoyed Hinata’s company, even if that means he needed to bear with Lev for the night.

“What are we playing?” Hinata asked sitting on the bed, leaving room for Kenma to sit there.

“A new game Kuroo bought for me.” Kenma explained pressing the buttons on the controller to start playing.

“Oh that’s so cool!”

“Where is Kuroo-san?, I thought he walked you home.” Lev asked.

If it wasn’t for Hinata’s presence he would have killed Lev right there, but the truth is that Lev was right, Kuroo and Kenma have been neighbours since childhood, and Kuroo always walked with him, except when they wanted to go to someplace before going home.

“He went to Ushijima’s house.” 

“He went with Bokuto-san?” Lev asked again, completely ignoring the angry face Kenma was making.

“Yes.”

“Why don’t we just play?” Hinata asked, breaking the tension in the room.

Kenma gave the second controller to Hinata, and they started playing as Lev just watched.

“So is he dating Bokuto-san?” Lev asked, being completely unable to control his mouth. 

“I don’t know.” Kenma responded sounded more annoyed than sad. “He is a grown man, he can fuck whoever he wants.”

Lev looked pleased with Kenma’s answer, so he turned his head to look at Hinata who was struggling to catch Kenma in the game.

“What about you Hinata?” 

“About what?” Hinata asked without taking his eyes from the screen.

“About Kageyama and Atsumu-san!” Lev responde like it was obvious. “Like why were they flirting that way? or fighting, do you know?”

“I don’t know, and to be honest I don't care, I bet it was something stupid they were fighting over.” Hinata explained.

Kenma paused the game to look at Hinata.

“What?”

“I thought you liked him?” Kenma asked, confused.

But Hinata ended more confused than the two boys that were looking at him.

“No? I don’t like anyone.” Hinata said.

“But at the party…” Kenma started talking but felt silent. “Let’s just keep playing.”

They resumed the game, resulting in a landslide victory for Kenma. 

“Talking about the party,” Hinata said, giving the controller to Lev. “I didn’t see you at the party.”

“Oh, I left early.” Lev said, taking the controller in his hands.

“Lev I’m kicking your ass in this game.” 

“Kenma please have mercy!”

Kita was tired, he just escaped from his friends who were probably crying and eating food watching bad movies just to end up in the Miya’s house watching Atsumu doing the same thing. 

“What happened to him?” Kita asked with his eyes fixed in the blonde boy laying in the coach with a bag of chips next to him.

“The secrets page posted a video of him.” Aran explained, he looked just as tired as Kita felt.

“And Sakusa is ignoring him.” Suna continued without lifting his eyes from his phone.

“What video?” Kita asked, coming closer to Aran.

The boy was sitting in a chair, looking without expresion at Atsumu, Suna was on the sofa next to Atsumu. Aran showed the video to Kita, who hasn't been paying attention to his instagram.

“Ah.” Kita murmured, turning his head to face Atsumu. “Why were you fighting with Kageyama-kun?”

“Fighting? This looks like flirting to me.” Aran said, making Suna laugh.

“I thought you only flirted with Sakusa and your little Shouyou, I didn’t know Kageyama was also your type.” Suna said with a Teasing tone, receiving the bag of chips in his face.

“I wasn’t flirting, we were having a little argument.” Atsumu explained after throwing his chios to Suna.

“About?” Kita interrogated.

“I don’t want to know.” Aran said standing up. “I’m out of here.”

“Please stay.” Kita murmured to him taking his hand in his.

Aran looked at him tenderly, but sighed, he wanted to be in his bed doing anything else than babysitting Atsumu Miya.

“Why do I have to stay to watch Atsumu cry over bad movies and his sad love life when Osamu is not even here?”

Kita in that moment realised what his boyfriend was telling him, he looked around the room to notice that in fact Osamu was not there, even if it was his own house. 

“Where is Osamu?” Kita asked this time looking at Suna.

“I don’t know.”

“He is with Kenji-kun, from his math class.” Atsumu responded.

Kita noticed the way the way Suna clutched his cell phone in her hands, as well as the annoyed expression on his face. He would ask Suna about it later, now he had to worry about Atsumu. 

It was late, the night was dark and the only thing that was lighting them were the street lamps, they were skating in the park all afternoon and had stayed there just talking. 

“Where are the girls?” Noya asked, laying in the grass. 

“Mika had a date today and Kanoka had volleyball practice.” Ennoshita responded sitting right next to him. 

“Well they didn’t miss too much today.” Yamamoto said. 

They usually went around town just skating, they killed time that way, Mika and Kanoka usually went with them to skate but not every day, so at the end it was usually just the four of them laying in the grass with their skateboards on the floor.

“Who do you guys think is running the instagram account?” Tanaka asked out of nowhere.

“We should make a bet!” Noya said excitedly of his own idea. 

“How much?” Yamamoto asked, now interested in the conversation. 

“Twenty?” Noya suggested.

“Okay. I bet twenty dollars Suga is running the account.” This time Tanaka was the one to talk.

“Suga?” Ennoshita asked. 

“Yeah, he is always laughing and making jokes about this page, that it’s definitely sus.”

“I bet it’s Kiyoko-san.” Yamamoto said.

“What?” 

“Kiyoko is a queen, she could never.” Tanaka defended her.

Ennoshita looked at his friend before looking away, he knew about Tanaka’s crush, everyone knew about it, but he couldn’t stop the ache in his heart. Noya was next to him, but he wasn’t paying attention, because he was busy fighting with Yamamoto about if Kiyoko was or not a possible suspect. 

“What about you Noya, who do you think it is?” Tanaka asked.

“I don’t know, it is someone like Shirabu or Yahaba.” Noya said a little unsure, he didn’t actually have someone in mind. 

“I think there is more than one person.” Ennoshita said, he knew it was impossible for one person to collect all that information, it had to be at least two of them. “Sorry, I’m not betting on.”

“What?, but Chika.” Tanaka said softly, looking at him. 

Ennoshita looked at his phone to avoid eye contact.

“I have an idea of who could be, but I’m not sure.” 

“Then bet.” Nishinoya insisted.

“Nah, I hope i’m wrong actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arankita is the only ship that has their shit together because they are superior, also I based the part of the bet in the comments I have been receiving, I'm so grateful for all of you that take your time to read this and comment. Thank you so much!!


	8. The new couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @I_know_your_secrets: Don’t you love love? Even in the middle of autumn the love between these two seems to bloom, why don’t we give attention to this sweet couple? :)

The way home was silent now that Kageyama had to walk alone, most of the days Hinata used to walk home with him, but he hadn’t seen him in all day, and now that he probably saw the video of him fighting with Atsumu, Hinata probably didn’t want to talk to him.

He expected his house to be empty as it always was, but in the moment he walked in he heard his sister laughing in the living room. Kageyama was tired, he had to ignore people who were asking him questions regarding the video in addition to Tsukkishima's taunting. 

“Tobio, is that you?” Miwa asked from the living room.

“Yeah.” Kageyama said, taking off his shoes.

“Come here a second.” 

“I’m tired, I’m going to bed.” 

“I wasn’t asking you, come here.” Miwa insisted. 

Kageyama let out a groan before walking to the living room instead to the stairs and his room, in the living room was Miwa as he expected her to be, but then he noticed another person in the room, she was tall had light blonde hair, also her eyes were a bright green, she didn’t look japanese. 

“Tobio, I want you to meet my girlfriend.” Miwa said.

“Tobio-kun, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, I’m Alisa Haiba.” The tall girl said.

“Oh,” Kageyama looked at his sister, he didn’t know she was attracted to girls, nor that she had a girlfriend. “the pleasure is mine, but I’m really tired. I'm going to my room, it was nice to know you Alisa-san.”

Kageyama didn’t do much in his room, he was too tired to do his homework, and didn’t had anything else to do, so he stayed in silence watching the ceiling of his room, a part of him was angry at himself for falling in the provocations of Atsumu and having the fight, the other part of himself regretted not hitting him harder. 

It had to be past midnight when he heard his phone ringing, it wasn’t a number he had in his contacts, but he picked the call anyway.

“Hello?” Kageyama asked, without raising his voice to not bother Miwa in the other room.

“I thought you wanted to talk to somebody, Tobio-chan.” The voice on the other end said, making Kageyama jump out of his bed.

“Oikawa-san?!” He completely forgot he was trying to be quiet when he almost screamed the name of the other boy.

“It’s been a while.” Oikawa said, he sounded as tired as Kageyama.

“How did you get my number?”

“That doesn’t matter now.” He said with a little chuckle. “I understand how you feel.”

“How?”

“Well, they posted a video of me, not my best moment I will admit.” 

“Oh, thanks, I think.” Kageyama murmured, confused. “But why are you doing this?”

“And I kinda owe you that, I wasn’t the best with you back there.” Oikawa said a little ashamed of his past behavior. “Now, I will listen if you want to talk.”

“I don’t know where to start.” 

“Were you two fighting because of Chibi-chan, weren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

The next morning was calm, at least it was for Daishou, he walked alone down the street to arrive at the school, he spent most of his time alone, not because he didn’t have friends, but because he rather spent the hours enjoying his alone time. 

“Hey Daishou!” A familiar voice said next to him.

“Good morning.” Daishou said, looking at him.

His dyed blonde hair looked more bright with the morning sun hitting on him, Terushima was his friend, he was a year younger and quite popular so they actually didn’t see each other in school that much.

“How was yesterday?” Daishou asked slowing down to match with the other boy.

“The usual, Oikawa and Bokuto ate everything, Kuroo made us watch a boring movie, Daichi was so tired of us, and Ushijima was just there.” Terushima explained.

“So I didn’t miss anything important.” 

“Nah, what about you, how was your date?”

“Bad.” Daishou responded looking away.

“Define bad, did she break up with you?” Terushima asked.

“Yes.” 

Daishou didn’t intend his words to sound as bitter as they were, but he was still angry at himself. Terushima stopped walking to look at him in the eyes. 

“Oh. Because of…?” The rest of the question was left in the air, but Daishou understood anyway.

“No, don’t worry.” He quickly responded, watching the guilty expression on Terushima’s face. “Really, it wasn’t because of that.”

“Oh okay, so did you tell Kuroo? He is gonna make fun of you.” 

“I know.” Daishou said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “But I’m not gonna tell him, me and Mika are gonna be back together like in a week.”

“That sounds kinda toxic.” Terushima murmured.

“What do you know about relationships?” 

Terushima lifted his arms showing that he surrendered, they kept walking to school together in silence.

“For the last time, I’m not fucking Bokuto!” Kuroo said irritated. 

“Yeah, sure.” Kai said smiling.

“Yeah Kuroo we are friends, we won’t judge you.” Yaku teased in response.

They were standing next to their sites, they were waiting for the class to start, but in the meantime they were making fun of Kuroo, like they always did.

“I hate that this is the first time you admit that we are friends, and it’s just to make fun of me.” Kuroo said. “And you are judging me.”

“Well, you have a horrible taste in partners, like Bokuto, really?” Yaku continued.

“First, don’t disrespect my bro, and second, I’m not dating him, we just make out once.”

“The same way you were not dating Daishou last year?” Kai asked with his usual smile.

“Fuck Kai, I told you that shit in private.” 

“Daishou?!” Yaku asked, exploding in laughter. “You have to be kidding me.”

“It was just for a week, I swear.”

“Why do you have that taste in men?” Yaku questioned. “Like, Daishou and Bokuto, who else?, the boy with glasses from first year?”

“Yaku, why do you act like you two didn’t date in first year?” Kai asked changing the focus of the conversion from Kuroo to Yaku.

“I don’t remember shit, that didn’t happen.” Yaku said firmly.

Before Kuroo could say something in his defense the class started, so they separated and went to their seats. Yaku was drawing in his copybook, he didn’t want to pay attention, the class was boring and the teacher liked him, so he wouldn't get in trouble for not paying attention. 

“Hey, Yaku.” A voice at his right spoke loud as a whisper.

“Iwaizumi?” Yaku responded the same way.

“Maybe you should check your phone.” 

Yaku did as Iwaizumi said, he took his phone from his pocket to see a new notification, he had been tagged in a post of the secrets page.

_ @I_know_your_secrets has made a post _

_ @I_know_your_secrets: Don’t you love love? Even in the middle of autumn the love between these two seems to bloom, why don’t we give attention to this sweet couple? :) _

Yaku watched almost in horror how a series of pictures appeared in the profile, it was late at night in the pictures, Yaku recognized the park, he recognized himself in the pictures. Cuddling in the grass, looking at the start together, Yaku almost forgot how to breathe in the moment he noticed the picture showed clearly the face of the other person and that the page had also tag Lev Haiba in the picture. 


	9. There are ears everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So If I were you I would be more careful with my questions.”

Tsukishima was sitting alone in the cafeteria, that was unusual, he always sat with Yamaguchi and Yachi, but he didn’t see them so he sat alone in their usual spot. He didn’t see Kageyama either, the only other person he knew and tolerated their company that was in the cafeteria was Hinata, and he was sitting with Suga, Daichi and Asahi, and Tsukishima didn’t want to hear them now. 

He had his headphones on and was listening to music while eating his lunch.

“Hey Tsukki!” He only heard the nickname over the music, he jumped in his seat expecting to see Yamaguchi infront of him, but it wasn’t him.

“Don’t call me that.” Tsukishima responded.

“Don’t be like that, we just want to eat with you.” 

Tsukishima looked up again to see Kuroo standing with two trays of lunch in hand waiting for permission of the blonde boy to sit there, Kenma was behind him with his head low watching something in his phone.

“Why?” 

“Because you are here alone, and we need a place to sit.” Kuroo said with his usual smile.

“Fine, just don’t talk to me.” Tsukishima said going back to his lunch without taking off his headphones. 

Kuroo and Kenma were sitting right in front of him, he could still hear him over the music, they were talking about the last post of the secrets page, nothing that Tsukishima cared about, so he ignored them. 

A third person appeared at the table, Tsukishima didn’t know him, but he had seen him around Kuroo from time to time, he took off his headphones, because this guy came to the table running desperate to talk to Kuroo.

“You have to help us, Kai is trying to restrain Yaku, but he needs help.” The boy said, trying to catch his breath.

“Why, what happened?” Kuroo asked.

“Yaku wants to kill Lev.” The boy said.

“Good for him.” Kenma murmured. 

“Kenma!” 

“What? We knew this day would come, Lev was in thin ice with Yaku, and honestly I don’t care, for me Lev can choke.” Kenma responded without lifting his eyes from his phone.

“Isn’t he your friend?” Tsukishima asked, unable to contain himself.

“Oh he is.” Kenma responded.

“Okay, anyways, I will come back soon, I hope.” Kuroo said standing up and walking out of the cafeteria with the boy.

Tsukishima thought if he should ask, he had been curious about the relationship between the boy sitting in front of him and Kuroo.

“Kozume-san.” Tsukishima started.

“You can call me Kenma, I don’t care.” The boy interrupted.

“Kenma, can I ask something?”

“You already did, but go on.”

“Are you jealous of Bokuto and Kuroo relationship?”

“No, I don’t care about it.” Kenma responded, he didn’t even blink, his eyes following his game. 

“But you like him, don’t you?” Tsukishima asked, unable to keep his mouth shut.

Kenma looked up, straight in Tsukishima´s eyes.

“Even if I like him I’m not jealous, unlike you, I wouldn't be angry at my friend if he got into a relationship.” 

“What?” Tsukishima felt the air in his lungs.

“I saw you fight with Yamaguchi at the party, so If I were you I would be more careful with my questions.” And without saying anything else Kenma stand up and walk out of the cafeteria, leaving Tsukishima alone again. 

Tendou was sitting in his seat waiting for the class to start, next to him was Semi, he had been all that time writing in his copybook with a stupid smile in his face.

“What are you doing?” Tendou asked trying to take a look, but Semi covered what he was writing. 

“Something.” He responded.

“Is that the new song you are writing?” 

Tendou knew that Semi had been trying for weeks to write the lyrics for the new song he composed, but now he seemed inspired.

“Yeah, I will show it to you when I finish.” Semi said going back to writing. 

“I wonder who is about.” Tendou teased. “You left me to go home with Shirabubu yesterday.”

“Shut up.” 

They were teasing each other and play fighting as they always did. When some other person walked into the room, they felt silent when they saw Ushijima walk into the room. 

“Hello.” Ushijima said, taking his seat next to Tendou.

“Hi.”

“Hey man.” Semi responded, closing his copybook. “How was class?”

“It was boring.” Ushijima responded.

“Hey Wakatoshi-kun, do you want to go with us to the cinema today?” Tendou asked with a relaxed smile.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Ushijima murmured, taking his phone to check a text. “I was supposed to meet in the cafe with somebody today.”

“It’s fine, we can go together another day.” Semi said.

“Is that person the same as in the photo?” Tendou asked, receiving a poke in the side by Semi.

“Hey don’t ask that stuff.””

“Yeah, it 's him.” Ushijima responded unbothered.

Semi and Tendou they both freeze, they didn’t expect to Ushijima to actually reply, neither they were expecting him to say it a man. 

“It’s a he?” Tendou asked, in the picture you couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, and Ushijima had never talked about previous romantic intereses.

“Yes, it’s that a problem?” 

Yes, it was for Tendou, it was easier for him to try to move on when he tried to convince himself that Ushijima was straight.

“Of course not, I’m bisexual.” Semi said trying to break the awkward tension that was in the room. “Well, have fun today, we can go to the cinema on friday?”

“Yeah, friday is fine.” ushijima responded. 

Tendou stayed day in silence with his usual smile, pretending he didn’t felt like his heart was crashed in thousand of pieces.

Sakusa was in his classroom reading a book, and ignoring Komori as his life depended on that. 

“Come on Kiyoomi, why are you ignoring him?” His cousin asked. 

Sakusa turned the page even if he actually didn’t understand a single word, he was pretending to read at this point all to ignore Komori.

“Like I thought you liked Atsumu, why are you ignoring him all the sudden?” 

“Komori stop.” Sakusa said, looking around to make sure nobody was listening to them.

“I just want to know, like why are you playing hard to get? I’m pretty sure he likes you.” Komori insisted.

Sakusa looked around, the truth he didn’t like lying to Komori, even if they were family he considered him his friend, so Sakusa responded with the truth, but he murmured because he was also ashamed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear you.” 

“Fuck Komori, I kiss him.” Sakusa murmured again feeling gracefull of the mask covering his face, because his cheeks were bright red.

“You.” Komori said in shock. “You kissed Atsumu Miya.” 

“Yes, at the party.” 

“I thought you said you didn’t go.” Komori murmured confused. “Why are you ignoring him then.” 

“I lie to you, I went for like an hour.” He looked around, noticing that Atsumu was not in the classroom yet. “And I’m ignoring him because of that, what you don’t understand?”

“Did he not kiss you back, did he get mad at you, what it's the problem?”

“No, but he was drunk, I don’t think he remembered it, he would never kiss me if he was sober.” Sakusa said the last part a lot lower, like a whisper.

“Kiyoomi.”

“Stop, you can’t tell anybody about this.” 

“Of course.”

Sakusa checked that Atsumu was not around to talk freely about what happened, but he didn’t notice somebody else was also listening to him.


	10. More secrets more information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just hope we are not doing the wrong thing here.”

In the moment the day was over Ushijima walked in the opposite direction to his house, he didn’t even bother to write to his family to say he was going to be late, nobody was ever home anyway. He walked by the streets he knew very well, in the cafe was the boy waiting for him, Oikawa was sitting there using a lilac hoodie while drinking his ice coffee.

“You are using my hoodie.” Ushijima said as a greeting. 

“Fuck you is mine now.” Oikawa responded, sticking out his tongue. 

“At least put the hood on, in case somebody sees us.” Ushijima took a seat in front of the boy, noticing that Oikawa looked at him confused. “I assume you don’t want to be recognized.”

Slowly Oikawa covered his hair with the hood, Oikawa didn’t think nobody would see them there, but he also thought that the last time and that ended up with a picture of them and the rumour that they were dating, so it was better be cautious. 

Ushijima noticed that there was a cup of black coffee on the table, Oikawa trying to look disinterested put the cup in front of him.

“Thank you.” 

“Yeah whatever.” Oikawa murmured, just a few seconds later he let out a tired groan. “I have been exposed two time by this fucking page.” 

“I saw it.” Ushijima responded, taking the cup to his lips with his left hand. “But the page doesn’t know that. They think they have just exposed you once.”

“How can you be so sure they don’t know?”

“They would have put your name in the case they knew it was you.” The person who runned the page seemed to enjoy exposing people, there was no reason to not put Oikawa’s name, unless they didn’t know it was him. “Who were you talking to?”

“What?”

“In the video.” Ushijima responded looking at Oikawa. “You were talking to somebody and they recorded the video.” 

“I don’t remember who it was.” Oikawa said sighing.

“You were talking about Iwaizumi?”

Oikawa grunted in frustration.

“I guess, so there is someone out there who knows I’m in love with Iwaizumi.”

“I think we all knew, don’t worry.”

“Fuck you, Ushijiwaka.” 

Even if Oikawa swore he hated Ushijima, they bonded over the fact they came from rich families that didn’t love them, they had more in common than they knew in the first moment. They were friends, but Oikawa wouldn't say it 

“There has to be more than one person in this account, there it’s not possible this person was at every place of the party.” Oikawa continued talking.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean this person watched me cry, saw Kuroo and Bokuto making out, and probably many other things, how? It has to be more than one.”

“Who and why?” Ushijima said.

“That’s what I want to know too.”

“I swear Yaku almost killed me today.” Kuroo said 

They were walking home together, it was the first day they walked together to Kuroo’s house since the first post from the secret account, Kenma was walking in silence next to Kuroo with his eyes in his phone. Akaashi was next to him making sure he didn’t fall while walking, Bokuto was a little ahead of them. 

“You deserved that, you should have let him kill Lev.” Kenma responded.

“I don’t think Lev-kun deserves that, I’m sure he didn’t upload that picture.” Akaashi said.

“And who do you know?” Kuroo asked looking at Akaashi.

“Lev is not quite the type of person who would run that account.” 

“Just say he is dumb.” Kenma interrupted the explanation Akaashi was giving.

Akaashi ended up sighing, he didn’t want to agree with Kenma out loud, but he didn’t contradict him either. 

“Where have you been Akaashi, we haven’t seen you in a while.” Kenma ontinued at the sudden silence.

“Yeah, it’s almost like you are ignoring us, you don’t even have lunch with us.” Kuroo also said, remembering that he hadn’t seen Akaashi in the last days.

“He has been with Tsum-Tsum’s brother.” Bokuto responded with a smile.

Even though he seemed like he didn’t care he had been worrying about it while Akaashi out of the sudden had been ignoring him.

“Yes, I have been helping Osamu with math this week.” Akaashi responded.

“Ah, he seems nice.” Kuroo said.

Kuroo and Kenma ended up having a small talk about the new videogame Kuroo had brought Kenma, while Akaashi walked a little behind them, Bokuto noticed that and slowed down his step to match with Akaashi so he didn’t walk alone.

“Hey Akaashi, are you mad at me for something?” Bokuto asked slowly.

Akaashi seemed surprised by the question and the actitud Bokuto was having, he didn’t look sad or happy. He had his eyes fixed in the sky, his messy hair more messier because of the wind of the afternoon. Bokuto had always been breathtaking, Akaashi knew it but in that moment he forgot there was a world around them, because for a second Akaashi only saw Bokuto.

“No, I’m not.” Akaashi responded more sure than he had been in the past.

He wasn’t mad, he shouldn't have been, he didn’t have the right to be jealous.

“Good.” Bokuto smiled at him.

His smiles were always so bright and warm, he could never be mad at Bokuto even if he broke his heart Akaashi would accept the smile and everything that Bokuto would give him. Even if the only thing Bokuto would offer him is his friendship, Akaashi accepted it.

“Why are you doing this?” The boy asked.

They were sitting in the stairs of the last floor, they didn’t want people seeing them together, especially because they weren't in the same year and it would be weird because they didn’t have anything in common, the only thing that linked them together was the secret account. 

“What do you mean?” The other asked, he was the one that started the account.

“Why did you start?”

“Just because I was bored.” He responded simply. “Well I asked you to come here, because I wanted to show you something.”

The boy threw him an open copybook, there was a page full of names and things written next to them but not all of them had things written a lot of them had a blank space.

“What it’s this?”

“All the information and secrets I have. You can write more things if you know and have proof.” 

“Is all of this truth?” The boy was surprised while reading the things that were written.

“Most of these things are things I have seen, a few things I heard but I have proof of all of that so I will post them eventually.” 

“Woah, some of these are quite shocking.” The boy seemed to think for a moment before taking the pencil in the other hands to start writing. “I don’t know a lot of things, but I think these can work.”

The creator of the account read what the other boy was writing before nodding pleased with the information.

“We still need secrets of some people, we might need a third person.” 

“I just hope we are not doing the wrong thing here.”


	11. Second week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need you to be honest with me here.”
> 
> “Daichi I’m starting to worry.” Suga said looking at his friend
> 
> “Are you the admin of the secrets page?”

It’s been a week since the last time the mysterious account posted something, since the last post of Yaku and Lev it’s been total silence, most people think the account its gone for good, but a lot of them are actually scared that the next time the account post something it’s going to be worst than the last times. 

Kageyama was sitting in his usual seat in the boring class of english, he didn't understood much but he could always just ask Yachi at the end of class, he was fine now, in the moment the post of him saw the light he had been worried about what would happen next, but nothing really changed. A couple of people had asked him about the video, he didn’t answer them, and after talking to Oikawa he had been more calmed, especially because Hinata hadn’t brought the topic in all week, everything was fine.

But the luck was never in Kageyama’s favor, in the moment the teacher announced the groups for a project Tobio knew he was fucked. They arranged their seats to sit together, and they looked as pleased as Kageyama to do this work together. He would have jumped out of the window if it was not because Yachi was in his group too. 

“I hate this.” Kageyama murmured under his breath.

“You are not the only one.” The boy replied with a tired expression. 

“Kunimi” Kindaichi murmured in a warning tone. 

Yachi didn’t know Kindaichi and Kunimi very well, but they were usually really nice, a little cold but never this way, she didn’t know it with certainty but she thought maybe the change in attitude was because of Kageyama’s presence. Kindaichi looked a lot more nervous, while Kunimi and Kageyma looked angry with the situation of being in the same group.

“Well, I uhm,” Yachi started talking, trying to break the tense atmosphere. “I think it’s a long project, maybe we should go to do it in a house?”

She sounded more unsure every moment a word left her mouth, Kageyama wasn’t usually intimidating when you know him, but in that moment Yachi was terrified of the look of Kageyama’s eyes.

“Yeah, it sounds good for me.” Kindaichi said, also uncomfortable with the tension. “What about in your house, Kunimi?”

“I don’t want the King in my house.” Kunimi murmured.

Yachi feared for her life for a second, Kageyama used to scream at Tsukishima whenever he called him that, even if for her it was just a nickname, she knew that to her friend ‘king’ was an insult.

But to her surprise Kageyama took the insult in silence. He opened his mouth to speak but he didn’t sound angry, it was a neutral tone.

“I can propose my house to do the project there, but if it's a problem for you two we can do it in another place.” 

“No, it's fine.” Kindaichi said. “So we will do it in your house.” 

Kunimi clicked his tongue in response, and Kageyama slowly nodded. 

In the moment the class ended Kunimi ran out of the classroom, Kindaichi gave Yachi a little bow before going behind his friend.

“Kageyama.” Yachi said slowly.

“Yeah?”

“Did something happen between the three of you?” 

“It’s nothing, don’t worry.”

Yachi was going to ask another thing when a bright orange head walked into the classroom.

“Yamayama-kun!” Hinata said with his big smile. “Let’s go play volleyball, hurry up!”

“I’m coming dumbass!” Kageyama screamed in response before following Hinata out of the classroom.

Yachi just stayed there wondering which god hated her so much to put her in that situation.

“Suga, can I ask you something?” 

Suga looked up from his homework to smile at his friend who just walked into the classroom. Daichi had chemistry in the first period so he had been in the other classroom, while Suga was with Asahi in history, they usually met in the hall in recess but Daichi had appeared in the door at the second the class ended.

“Yeah sure.”

“Outside?” Daichi asked again, a little more nervous.

He looked at Asahi, he was looking with curiosity at his two friends, Suga didn’t know what Daichi could want to tell him or why it had to be outside. 

“Oh,” Asahi murmured. “I will see you guys later.” 

“Okay, let’s go.” Suga said getting up from his seat.

They walked into the hall, Sugas was expecting that they would talk there, but Daichi kept walking, they arrived at the stairs at the end of the hall, there was no one else near.

“I need you to be honest with me here.”

“Daichi I’m starting to worry.” Suga said looking at his friend

“Are you the admin of the secrets page?”

“Asahi-san!”

“Noya?” Asahi asked looking up from his book to find the short boy looking at him.

Daichi and Suga had just left and he didn’t expect to see Nishinoya there, especially because he had classes on the first floor at this period and Asahi was on the third floor.

“I wanted to know if you would come with me to the park this afternoon.” 

“I thought you skated in the afternoons.” Asahi responded quietly.

“Oh but I wanted to be with you today.” Noya responded, thinking for a couple of seconds before opening his mouth again. “What if you came with me to skate and then we go to get ice cream.” 

“I don’t want to bother you with your friends.” 

Asahi enjoyed Nishinoya company, but he was too shy to hang up with Noya’s friends, especially if they were as hyperactives and loud as Noya. 

“Don’t worry about it! They would love you.” Nishinoya said with a bright smile.

Asahi thought about declining the offer but he couldn't say no to that smile.

“Okay.” 

“Awesome! It's a date.” And with that Noya went out of the classroom leaving Asahi confused there. 

Daichi started at Suga, he didn’t expect him to start laughing.

“Do you really think it’s me?” He asked incredulously at the question.

“It’s not you?” 

“No.” Suga responded more firmly this time. “Why did you think that?”

“Oh, I thought…” Daichi started looking away. “You were really weird about the page and you seem busy lately.”

“I kinda wish it was actually me, so I could have control of what it’s post.” Suga said, he was more calm now that Daichi had made his question, for a second he got weird ideas. “I don’t like not knowing what they know about me.”

“Exposing people’s secrets it’s bad, I want to know who they are so I can stop them.”

“Are you scared of them exposing you?”

“I don’t have anything to hide.”

“We all have.” Suga murmured looking away. “Maybe the person wants something”

“Something like what?” 

“I don’t know, maybe they want to take someone out of their way exposing them.” 

“Then why expose a lot of people?”

“I don’t know, this is weird. Let’s go back, Asahi may be waiting for us.”

Suga started walking in the direction of the classroom, but Daichi started there for a second, Suga told him it wasn’t him, but he felt like he knew something he wasn’t telling him. 


	12. Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he have another relationship in the time he and his girlfriend broke up, or is he just a cheater?

It was Friday morning, Yaku had just left the lab and was walking to his next class, the only bad thing was that the lab was on the other side of the school so he had to walk all the way to his classroom, which was tiring. He had been ignoring Kuroo and Kai as his life depended on it, they didn’t hesitate to laugh about him and the post, but they stopped him from talking to Lev, so he hadn’t actually seen the first year. 

Yaku was convinced it was Lev’s fault somehow, he was angry at the situation, he didn’t like people talking about him, and because the pictures of him and Lev in the park at night was the last thing the page posted it was all people talked about. He was walking through the hall of the first floor, there weren't many people around him, actually the hall was almost empty.

“Yaku-san!” A voice said behind him.

Yaku stayed there standing, he knew that he had to turn around and have a conversation with him, but he didn’t want to, even if he said he wanted to kill Lev actually he was scared of talking about what happened that night.

Sighing, he turned around. “What?”

In front of him was Lev, tall as always, looking visibly anxious, Yaku frowned, he was not gonna look vulnerable in front of Lev again.

“Can we talk? You have been avoiding me all week.” Lev asked in a low voice.

“If I’m avoiding you that means I don’t want to talk.” Yaku responded in a tone that revealed his increasing annoyance.

“But just a minute, please.” 

“No.” He wasn’t planning on raising his voice but the anger was taking control over him already.

“Yaku-san I didn’t have anything to do with the picture someone posted, please, hear me out.” Lev insisted, incapable of noticing the annoyed look in Yaku’s face.

“Lev, take the hint. I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“But-” 

“God, there’s nothing to talk about.” Yaku said, frustrated. “You were crying, I was drunk, nothing else happened. We don’t have anything else to say.” 

Lev looked at him, he was clearly hurt by the words of the shorter man. 

“So what you said back then…?” The question was left in the air, and the air was starting to feel suffocating. 

“I don’t know what you think I said, but nothing happened.” 

Yaku was lying, he knew very well what he said, he wasn’t that drunk that night, maybe a little tipsy, but he clearly remembered everything, and that was the same reason why he was so determinate on making Lev forget that night.

“Just, leave. I need to get to class.” Yaku said, turning around to walk in the opposite direction of Lev.

“I’m sorry.” He heard Lev say, but he didn’t turn around to see him.

Yaku hearded the steps of Lev running away, he kept walking in the direction of his classroom, feeling like the shittiest person in the world.

Terushima walked to the table where Yamaguchi was waiting for him, they were in a Mcdonald's close to the school. Terushima had invited the younger boy, so he went to buy the food while Tadashi waited at the table.

“Here.” The blond said putting the plastic tray in front of Yamaguchi. 

“Thank you, I will pay the next time.” Yamaguchi said.

The order was almost all fries, because he knew that Yamaguchi loved the soggy fries of Mcdonald’s. 

“Don’t worry, anything for you, freckles.” He said, winking at the boy.

“Stop, don’t call me that Yuuji.” 

“Why not? It's an adorable nickname, for an adorable boy like you.” 

Terushima started eating his food pleased with himself when he saw the cheeks of Yamaguchi turn red.

“You have to stop flirting with me all the time, people may think you actually like me.” Yamaguchi said, looking at the other boy with a tiny smile.

“What if I do like you, freckles?” He began to raise his eyebrows with a confident smile. “What if I’m serius?”

“You are not.” Yamaguchi responded with the same confidence. 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“You like that guy in your class, the one that looks like the stereotypical bad boy.” Yamaguchi explained. 

The smile in Terushima’s face faded for a second when he realised who he was talking about, but he started to smile almost immediately after.

“You called Daishou a ‘bad boy’? He is a fucking dork.” 

“But you like him, don’t you?” 

“He has a girlfriend.” Terushima said, shrugging.

“That’s not what I asked.” Yamaguchi says, finishing his fries. “And I heard they broke up.” 

“Where did you hear that?” 

“Yachi is friends with Mika-chan.” 

Terushima noticed how Yamaguchi was stealing his fries, but didn’t say anything about it. 

“Really? The cute blonde girl?” Terushima tried to remember the girl, he had seen her around Yamaguchi a couple of times. “Wow, I’m starting to see a pattern here. You like blonde people.”

Yamaguchi almost choked in his food. “What?”

“Yeah, me, Yachi-chan, the stupid asshole with glasses.” 

That made Yamaguchi laugh, Terushima still saw the sad look in his eyes.

“I don’t like any of them.”

“Freckles, I’m here buying you fries, you could at least lie and tell you like me.” He teased.

Kiyoko was sitting on the floor looking athe the people around her with a little smile, she had never been in a sleepover before, and she was graceful the rest of the girls considered her a friend, even if she actually knew half of the girls there, she knew Yukie, she was in almost all of her classes, Michimiya was also there, they knew each other because they have friends in common.

The other girls in the sleepover were; Mika, also from third year, really nice and pretty. She didn’t know Kanoka well but she from second year and was really friendly and nice. Kaori was the only first year there, she was Yukie´s girlfriend, and was extremely sweet and polite. 

“It’s a shame Yacchan couldn't come.” Mika said when they finished watching the movie.

“She had to do an english group project.” Kaori said, in her lap was Yukie eating all the pop corn. “She told me she was too tired to come.”

“That’s a shame, I love Yachi-chan, she is so cute and tiny.” Kanoka said, they all seem to know this mysterious girl. “She goes sometimes to skate with us, she uses roller skates. It's adorable.” 

Kiyoko was starting to feel curiosity about this mysterious girl, she sounded nice, and she apparently was part of this friend group so she started looking for her in her instagram while the girls talked about their skate experience. It didn’t take her long to find her, she had a lot of followers in common. 

She was a cute blonde girl, she had pictures of paintings and drawing, pictures of herself, outfits and pictures with friends even with Kageyama and Hinata. Kiyoko wondered how they had never met if they had so many common friends. The instagram page of the girl was visually pleasant, and she was so cute and looked nice, Kiyoko didn’t doubt about following her and liked a couple of pictures.

“So at the end I broke up with him.” Mika said. 

Kiyoko didn’t actually listen to half of what they were saying, but Mika didn’t sound sad about it, she sounded a little annoyed, the rest of the girls looked at Mika with empathy, well except for Yuki who was more interested in finishing her food.

“Who was he?” Kiyoko asked, a little lost.

“Do you not know Daishou?” Michimiya asked, Kiyoko slowly shook his head. She had seen him around but didn’t personally know him.

“Maybe it’s better, Mika-chan.” Kanoka said with a smile. “You two were always breaking up and then coming back again.”

“Yeah…” 

Maybe it was because Kiyoko wasn’t close to them, but she got a weird vibe for the way they talked about their relationship, almost like Kanoka and Mika weren’t saying all they knew. 

They were interrupted by the sound of a notification in every phone, it was the secrets page. 

_ @I_know_your_secrets has made a post _

_ @I_know_your_secrets: We all know Daishou Suguru, we all have seen him with his girlfriend, they always broke up, is this the reason? Did he have another relationship in the time he and his girlfriend broke up, or is he just a cheater?  _

The post was accompanied by pictures, it was like six, the looked like they were taken differents days, they all had Daishou and another boy in them, Kiyoko knew the other boy, he had hit of her before, and they both were Daichi’s friend, she knew the other boy was in fact Terushima Yuuji. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! I love Mika and Daishou, they look like a lovely couple and I loved them, but I'm doing this for plot.   
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos and commenting!!


	13. Close and away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t the first time they shared a bed and it would not be the last.

Hinata was in his room, it was late at night and as always he was struggling to do his english homework, not as much as last time, because he was getting better in the subject but he still needed a little help, so he ended up calling Yachi that night. 

He knew the girl had been doing a project in the afternoon in Kageyama’s house, but it was so late so he hoped the girl wasn’t busy at the moment.

“Did you know that Kageyama has a beautiful sister?” Was the first thing he heard Yachi say after she picked the call.

“What?” Hinata was disoriented, he expected at least a hello. “I mean, yeah, Miwa-san.”

“Well I didn’t know that and I almost died when I saw her, she is gorgeous.” 

“Did you gay-panicked with her and forgot how to talk?” Hinata asked, he knew his friend pretty well, he had seen her panic over pretty girls in the past, it was actually funny. 

“I gay-panicked and forgot how to talk.” The girl repeatedly sounded defeated. “If one beautiful girl wasn’t enough, another one was with her, she was like a model.”

“Miwa-san’s friend?” 

“No, it was her girlfriend.” After that he heard Yachi scream. It lasted a couple of seconds, before Yachi calmed down and talked again. “Kageyama’s beautiful sister was gay, and I almost died.” 

Hinata laughed so hard, he could imagine Yachi almost passing out in the middle of Kageyama’s living room, he knew Miwa-san was beautiful, and he had suspected she was into girls, it was a vibe the girl had, he was glad he had been right about it. 

“How was the project going, too bad working with Kageyama?” Hinata asked, wondering if she did something in the project or just died of gay panic.

“It wasn’t that bad, I mean, Kunimi looked like he wanted to kill Kageyama, and Kindaichi looked so uncomfortable.” Yachi responded a lot more calmly.

“Oh, they were in the group?” 

“Yeah, the teacher chose the groups. “Yachi felt silent for a couple of seconds, like she wondered if she should ask or not. “Hinata, do you know what happened between them?” 

“Why do you ask?” Hinata tened a little, of course he knew, Kageyama had told him every detail of the story, he always remembered that day, it was the first time he saw Kageyama cry.

“I mean, I have never seen them talk together, but they seem to know each other very well, all of Kageyama’s family knew them, they also said they were glad to see them again, so something had to happen between them.” Yachi explained.

“Have you asked Kageyama about it?” 

“He said it was nothing.”

“Then I can’t answer, if he said it’s nothing, it's nothing.” Hinata murmured in response. “I know you worry about him Yachi-chan, but it’s something he doesn’t like to talk about, so give him space.” 

“You really like Kageyama.” Was the only thing Yachi said in response. 

“Well, he is my best friend, well he and Kenma.” 

“I mean, it sounds like you like  _ like _ him.” She said the word two times to give it emphasis. 

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked sounded confused by Yachi’s words

“Oh nothing, it’s kinda late, we can do something together tomorrow.”

“Okay! Bye Yachi.” 

He ended the call and wondered how long he could play dumb about that topic, because if he keeped acting like that feeling didn’t exist, maybe it would go away. Hinata threw himself over the bed to let out a groan of annoyance.

“I forgot to ask her about the homework.” He murmured to himself.

“I brought the pizza.” Oikawa said, walking into the living room with the pizza boxes in his hands.

“I love pizza.” Hanamaki said standing up to take the boxes out of Oikawa’s hands.

“You can say you love me. I brought it.” 

“No, we just love the pizza.” Matsukawa responded with a slice of pizza in his mouth.

“You guys are so mean!” Oikawa said, sitting next to Iwaizumi on the sofa. “Iwa-chan, defend me.”

“Matsukawa.” Iwaizumi said, to the surprise of everyone. 

They were not expecting the boy to obey the wishes of Oikawa, especially because they were just teasing. But then Iwaizumi gave them a smirk.

“Give me a slice too.” He said, making the two boys laugh.

“Iwa-chan!” he whined. “I hate all of you.”

“That’s not true, you love us.” Hanamaki said while taking the pizza and sat down in his spot on the couch.

“Talking about the people you love, you haven't told us about the guy you were talking about in the party.” Matsukawa said sitting on the sofa next to Makki, they were sitting looking at the tv, even if the movie they were watching was in pause since the moment Oikawa walked in. 

Oikawa froze for a couple of seconds, he didn’t want to talk about it, he had talked about it with Ushijima the other day, he trusted them, they were his closest friends, but he didn’t want to talk about his undeniable love for Iwaizumi with him there.

“I haven’t told you because I don’t remember who I was talking to, or who I was talking about.” Oikawa responded with a half truth, even if he didn’t remember he knew he was talking about his best friend.

“So you confessed to a random stranger at the party?” Makki asked, with a smile.

“Yeah, seems like it.” 

“And you don’t remember who you were talking about?” Mattsun asked in the same tone as Hanamaki, they didn’t believe in him.

“Nop, I don’t remember nothing of the party.” Oikawa confessed, hoping they would trust him in that. 

“What about you two, where were you?” Iwaizumi interrupted. “I didn't see you at the party.”

“Oh, we were fucking in the bathroom.” Hanamaki said with a smile. 

“Gross.” 

“I’m serious, I didn’t see either of you.” Iwaizumi insisted.

“Drinking, dancing, playing, we were in a lot of places that night.” Mattsun said this time. 

Iwaizumi in silence press play, the movie filled the silence it had appeared in the room. Oikawa wondered if it was his imagination or Iwaizumi was behaving weirdly.

“Look at this shit!” Kuroo was laughing his ass off, he didn’t remember the last time he had laughed that way.

“Yes, Kuro, I saw it.” Kenma responded without lifting his eyes from his phone.

They were in Kuroo’s room, just the two of them, because Akaashi was too tired for a sleepover and Bokuto didn’t want to be there third-wheeling alone. Kuroo had been watching the new post of the secret account for almost an hour, Daishou laughed and made jokes about him and Bokuto when he was in secret making out with Terushima, he was the hypocrisy incarnated. 

“I don’t know what’s so funny.” Kenma said, lowering his phone to look at his friend.

They were in Kuroo’s bed, they both laying in there like they have been doing for years.

“It’s Daishou, that’s funny.” Kuroo said it like it was obvious. “And I always believed Terushima had an unrequited crush on Daishou, a thing that's disgusting, who could anyone like Daishou? So anyways it's really funny all of this.”

“First, you also liked Daishou, and I don’t think it’s funny for his girlfriend.” Kenma said in the same neutral tone he always used.

“Yeah,” Kuroo murmured, feeling a little like an asshole now. “I didn’t think in Mika-chan, I hope she is okay.”

“I’m tired.” Kenma murmured, rubbing his eyes.

“That’s because you don’t sleep like you should do.” He sighed. “Let’s go to sleep, Kenma.”

“Fine.” 

They didn’t bother to use a futon, they had been having sleepovers since they were kids, they went under the covers of Kuroo’s bed, it wasn’t the first time they shared a bed and it would not be the last. Kenma was lying next to the wall giving his back to Kuroo, while he was looking at the ceiling, watching the stars that glowed in the dark.

“Kenma.” Kuroo murmured, he knew Kenma wasn’t sleep.

“What?”

“Why haven’t you been sleeping well, it’s something bothering you?” 

His voice sounded worried, but Kenma didn’t move at all, even when he heard Kuroo turning around to look at him.

“Nothing, I just can’t sleep sometimes.” Kenma responded in the same quiet voice.

“If you need me, you know I’m here, right?” 

“I know.” 

Neither of them mentioned they were dying internally there, because it may not be the first time they shared the bed, but this time it feeled like that, like they were so close, and at the same time so far away.


	14. Bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Teru.”
> 
> “No, listen, you said you don’t want this to end, what it’s this exactly? what I’m to you? Daishou.” 

The second years classroom was a mess like it always was, nothing was really listening to the teacher and he didn’t made the effort to be listen, Atsumu was sitting at the end of the classroom, next to him was his twins who seemed just as bored as him, they were supposed to finish a series of exercises, they were supposed to to it in groups, but the Miyas were just talking and ignoring their homeworks like they always did.

“I’m tired.” Suna murmured, he was in a position obviously unhealthy for his back.

“Why? you don’t do anything.” Atsumu responded with a smile.

Suna glared at him. “Fuck you, it’s not like you do anything either.” 

“You guys think Akaashi knows the answers?” Osamu asked out of nowhere.

The other two looked at each other before looking at the boy of the grey hair. 

“I don’t know, maybe?” Atsumu responded.

The three of them looked back to where Akaashi was, he seemed to have finished with his work, he was in fact reading a book that Atsumu couldn’t identify, Osamu smiled at his brother and friend before standing up and walk in the direction of Akaashi, Osamu seemed to ask for help, but Atsumu y Suna couldn’t hear what they were seeing.

“He seems into Kenji-kun.” Atsumu declared.

Atsumu was not dumb, even if people insisted he was, he noticed the way Suna frowned at that direction, he wasn’t blind either, he knew about the obvious crush of Suna in his brother, even if Suna denied it.

“But you seem into Samu.” He continued, Suna looked at him annoyed.

“Fuck off.”

“You are not gonna deny it?” 

Suna didn’t respond this time; he looked too annoyed to even answer. Atsumu sighed, he didn’t expect to get that answer, because he knew that silence meant that Atsumu was right. 

“Damn, we both suck at love.” Atsumu said chuckling a little. “Wanna make out?”

Suna looked at him in disbelief for a couple of seconds like he was trying to deduce if Atsumu were seriously suggesting that or not.

“No.”

“Come on, you used to say yes to that.” Atsumu laughed at the disgusted face Suna made.

“Don’t remind me of that. Disgusting, I had horrible taste back then.”

“You have the same taste, dipshit, me and Samu look the same.” 

“No, he is more handsome.” Suna said in his neutral tone. He waited a couple of seconds before looking at Atsumu, looking a bit worried. “You are not gonna tell him, are you?”

“Maybe I will.” He teased.

“Do it and I will tell Sakusa everything you have said about him.” Suna responded in a warning tone. “Everything.”

“Jeez, I will not tell him anything.” 

“Good.” Suna murmured a little more calm. “Is Sakusa still ignoring you?” 

“I don’t know, I stopped texting him.” 

Atsumu looked away, instinctively his eyes ended in Sakusa, his black curls falling in his face, he was sleeping in his desk, Atsumu had never seen that relaxed face while Sakusa was awake.

“Really? I thought you liked him, like enough to keep trying.” Suna said, confused. 

“No point in trying if he hates me.” 

Suna looked at his friend like he wanted to say something, but he stayed in silence, he turned his head to stop watching Osamu flirting with Akaashi and Atsumu looked at his phone to stop watching Sakusa at the other end of the classroom. 

“Asahi-san!” Noya screamed while running in the direction of the tall man.

“Noya, be careful.” Asahi responded when he noticed the boy.

Nishinoya always had a lot of energy like everything in his life was at the speed limit, which was totally different from Asahi, he always seemed like he was living slowly. They were totally polar opposites, but they liked each other and have been friends for years.

“I like you!” Noya said out of nowhere, without context, without further explanation just with a smile.

“W-what?” Asahi strumpled on his words. 

“Do you want to go to the movies today?” Noya asked like he didn’t say something out of the ordinary before. “Or we can go for ice-cream again.”

“What did you say before?” 

Asahi felt his face heat up, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Do you want to go to the movies?” 

“No, before that.”

Nishinoya seemed to think for a couple of seconds going back in his words.

“Oh.” He said, with a bigger smile. “I said I like you.”

“Oh.” Asahi responded feeling suddenly the ability to make words leave his body.

“So do you want to go to the movies or?” 

“Yeah, I would love that.” 

Asahi was so graceful Noya didn’t demand an answer, because he didn’t have one, but the boy seemed happy with taking that out of his chest. Asahi also liked Nishinoya, but he hadn’t figured out his feelings totally.

“Okay! See you this afternoon.” And with that said the shorter boy runned out of the classroom the same way he entered like nothing had happened. 

“What the fuck was that?” Suga asked with a smile.

"Did what I think happened just happen?" Daichi asked.

“Oh my god.” 

“I told you he liked you.” Suga kept his grin. “Daichi my money.”

“Did you two bet on this?” Asahi asked as he watched in horror as Daichi took out his wallet and gave money to Suga.

“Yeah and I lost twenty dollars because of this shit.” 

“Good luck with your date today.”

It was lunch break, and Terushima started walking up the stairs to the rooftop, he was tired, he felt like everyone had been talking behind his back, he knew Mika was popular, that everyone loved her, so obviously took her side when the post appeared. He liked Mika, she was nice, he didn’t have anything against her, the only thing was that he liked her boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend.

He opened the door of the rooftop, cursing in his mind, because he came there to forget that everyone was talking about him and Daishou while ignoring the boy, but completely forgot that they meet there everyday. The boy looked at him surprised to see him, Terushima turned around to go anywhere but there.

“Teru, please wait.” The boy called him. “Just give me a minute.”

“One minute.” Terushima agreed, it was not like he could deny him anything even if he wanted too, it was impossible for him to say no to Daishou.

“Thank you, I know this seems bad but fuck I didn’t noticed somebody knew about us, Teru I didn’t want to put you in this spot.” Daishou talked with a worried expression on his face. “This was a bad idea, but it's not your fault.” 

“I know it’s not my fault, at least completely.” Terushima responded.

“You are right, but I can’t lose what we have here I-” 

“We? So now where are a ‘we’?” Terushima interrupted, incapable of keeping his mouth shut.

He had been silent in his opinion in their weird relationship for too long, now it was time for him to hear him. 

“I didn’t know we were a we now, because you were with Mika, I accepted being you side hoe, because I’m dumb, and really like you, but you never broke with her for me, you always had other reasons, and you keep insisting you are straight, which I know it’s a lie.” 

“Teru.”

“No, listen, you said you don’t want this to end, what it’s this exactly? what I’m to you? Daishou.” 

Daishou was looked at him with a mix of hurt and confusion, he didn’t what to imagine what his own face looked like, but he was tired about hiding his feeling to the comfort of Daishou.

“I don’t know.” Was the answer daishou could give at the moment.

“Then you can call me when you know it, but I cannot assure you that I will pick you call at that moment. Goodbye.”

Daishou stayed in the rooftop, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do now, his mind was a mess and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry at the situation or laugh because he knew it was his own decision that led him to that point.


	15. Change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Hey, I wanted to send you this, I don’t know if you saw this at the party, or if you have this videos already, but I thought of sending them to you.

The friend group was laying on grass as always, a group of skateboards and a pair of roller skates were lying close to them, they were laughing while looking up to the sky watching the clouds.

“I can’t believe Noya confessed to Asahi out of nowhere.” Kanoka said laughing.

“Oh I can believe that, Noya is braver than any soldier.” Yamamoto responded out of breath.

“He almost died out of embarrassment when he came back to the classroom.” Ennoshita said. “That was funny.” 

“Oh come on! Give Noya more credit, he confessed and got a date, and he is in the cinema right now, he is better than us.” This time Tanaka was the one to talk, pushing Ennoshita playfully. 

“Yeah while you guys laugh about Noya accidentally confessing he got a date with that person while we are in a skating park.” Mika said, looking at Kanoka and Yamamoto with a teasing smile. 

“Noya-san is really brave, I don’t think I would ever be able to confess.” Yachi murmured.

She wasn’t part of the usual group, but a lot of time she were in the same park as them in her roller skates, and they invited her to spent the time with them, so she would be alone, they were nice and they all liked Yachi like a little sister.

“You have a crush Yacchan?” Mika asked, shifting the topic.

“No! I don’t think so.” Yachi quickly responded. 

She didn’t have a crush, but the first thing in her mind was the pretty girl with glasses.

“I hate to change the topic again, but Mika, our queen.” Tanaka started talking, making the girl roll her eyes with a smile. “Do you want us to kill Daishou?”

“What?”

“Yeah we can make it look like an accident.” Yamamoto said with the same serious tone.

“We are not killing somebody.” Ennoshita said, the two boys looked at him. “But we can hurt him.” 

“Ennoshita you are the sane one” Mika said, sounding tired.

“Yeah, we can do that.” Kanoka said nodding solemnly. 

“Guys I don’t need you to kill him.” Mika sighed. “He broke up already, and we broke up a lot of time in the past, probably the pictures are from when we were not together. I appreciate the idea anyway.”

Yachi looked at them confused, they had just proposed a murder and then continuate talking like nothing happened, they were a crazy and chaotic group of friends, but they nice people. 

“If he does anything, we will kill him.” Tanaka said as a warning. “We love you, Mika.”

“Yeah, I love you all too.” 

Yachi took her phone out of her pocket when she received a notification, it was from Hinata he sent her a picture of a stray cat, she stayed in her instagram a little bit when she noticed she had a notification, it was from days ago but she hadn’t seen it until now. It was that a profile was now following her. 

It was the beautiful girl with glasses.

“Ah, that’s Kiyoko?” Kanoka asked next to her.

“Oh! Yeah, she started following me.” Yachi said, confused.

“That's cool, we can have sleepovers together.” Mika jumped into the conversation with a nice smile.

Yachi looked at the profile of the girl, she was gorgeous, so before she could have any doubts, she followed her back.

“Are you talking about Kiyoko-san?” Yamamoto asked.

“I love her, we are blessed with her present.” Tanaka said putting his hands together like he was praying.

Ennoshita looked to the clouds again, he needed to get rid of his crush in Tanaka quickly, it was not healthy for him, he looked back at Yachi, she was looking sadly at her phone. He was good at reading people, and he suspected that Yachi was feeling the same way that he felt.

And Ennoshita was right, Yachi was looking at her phone thinking that Kiyoko had to be straight, and that she would never have a chance with her. Ennoshita smiled to himself thinking of a new plan.

“Yachi, you want to get ice-cream with me?” Ennoshita asked out loud, the group fell silent when they heard the question.

“Sure.” She responded standing up, and starting to walk next to the boy out of the park.

“What was that?” Mika asked with a smile.

“Oh my god, do you think Enno has a crush?” Yamamoto asked.

“He and Yacchan would so cute together.” Kanoka said and the other two agreed.

Tanaka watched his friend walk out of the park with a girl confused on what was the feeling that was burning in his chest.

Tendou was laying in his bed, reading his new manga and hearing the strumming of Semi’s guitar, he was sitting on the floor next to his friend trying to complete the melody for his song. Tendou looked up to see his friend crossing out words of his song in frustration.

“Semi Semi” Tendou said in a singing tone. “You know I love you, right?”

“If this is a confession I’m saying no.” Semi responded without looking up.

“You are my bro, my platonic lover,” Tendou said, ignoring what Semi said. “and I respect your choice of wanting to date the salt brat of Shirabu, but are you sure?” 

Semi stays still for a couple of seconds, like he is trying to make sense of the words Tendou just said to him.

“What do you mean?” 

“Look,” Tendou sighed, he wasn’t sure Semi wanted to hear what he wanted to say, but he was his friend and as a friend it was his job to say this. “You are writing him a song, a love song."

“It’s not a love song.” Semi interrupted. “It’s my feeling for him, not all my feelings for him are romantics.”

“You two fight for the whole last year, you didn’t stand each other, and now you two talk, go home together? I’m glad you two made pace, but I don’t trust him.” 

Tendou had left his manga in his bed and now he was sitting next to his friend on the floor. Semi looked conflicted with the topic, they were best friends, but they didn’t talk about feelings often, even when Tendou had his heart broken when he found out Ushijima was supposedly dating somebody they didn’t talk about it, they just enjoyed each other's company in silence. 

“Tendou.” Semi said, not very convinced “He is mean, and a brat, I know, but he is not a bad person.”

“We both heard what he said about you at the party.”

They both stayed in silence after that, Semi was not looking at him. They both remember that moment when they were on the stairs and they heard the conversation that Shirabu was having with someone. Tendou remembered the look on Semi's face that night, and how the boy left the party after hearing that.

“I don’t want him to hurt you.”

Semi just nodded slowly, closing his notebook and pushing aside the guitar

“Why don’t you tell me about your manga?” 

Tendou smiled at him softly, he understood it as a clear sign to end the conversation there. 

The boy was editing an audio, he was trying to insulate the voices so they would be the only thing you can hear, when he started the secrets profile he didn’t thought about all the work that it would bring, but he had pass the point of no return, so he would continue to the end, even if it started to be tiring. 

He also should be more careful with the thing he posted, he made a mistake by posting one of the secrets and made things worse for himself.

A notification ringed in his phone, he expected to be in his main account, but it was a message to the secret account. He recognized the profile of the person that messaged him, he was in some of his classes.

_ -Hey, I wanted to send you this, I don’t know if you saw this at the party, or if you have this videos already, but I thought of sending them to you. _

The text was accompanied by three videos, one was one he heard about, but didn’t get to film it, the second was something that happened in the party that he had no idea. And the third one, was one of him. 

This one was definitely the best change of plans he could imagine.


	16. The fight and the threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @I_know_your_secrets: We all know all best friends have fights, but have you ever screamed at your best friend this way? Well I guess you can say they used to be friends, because you don't keep being friends with someone that screams at you this way.

Yahaba was late to class, he wasn’t a person who use to be late, but he got distracted this time, and was curious, all because while he was walking he heard two boys talking, he didn’t recognize the voices, they sounded familiar but he couldn't quite put a face to it, they were talking about posting something, it sounded like the secrets page. But he didn’t stay to see who they were because somebody was next to him looking at him fiercely. 

“What are you doing?” The person asked. 

Yahaba was ready to apologise in case he was disrupting something, or bothering in the hall, but then he recognised the voice, and turned around pretending he didn’t feel butterflies in his stomach.

“Not your business.” Yahaba quickly responded.

“I was just asking.” Kyotani hissed, even if he looked annoyed he wasn’t, if he was actually annoyed he would have push Yahaba and keep walking, but he stopped just to talk.

“Is there something else or you just wanted to talk to me?” The teasing tone was clear, but it almost sounded like flirting.

“Who would want to talk to your annoying ass.” 

“Clearly you, since you stopped just to talk to me.”

They looked at each other, the people around them who didn’t know them would think they were fighting, especially by the intimidating aura that Kyotani had, but the people that knew them could clearly see they were flirting back and forth.

“Are you doing something this afternoon?” Yahaba asked not looking at the boy in the eyes this time.

“Is that a date?” 

“Just an invitation, I will be waiting at the entrance, in case you want to come with me.” 

Yahaba walked back to his classroom without looking back not even once, he threw himself into his chair and covered his face with his hands to scream a little, Shiraba was in the seat next to him, he didn’t even blink when he saw his friend that way.

“Did I just invite him on a date?” Yahaba asked without dropping his hands from his face. 

“Yeah. You did congrats.” Shirabu responded in a bored tone. 

“He doesn’t even like me.” 

“Yahaba, we all know he likes you.” Shirabu was too tired to be having this conversation this early. “Since the day you two fight and you slammed him against a wall and he didn’t hit you or scream at you, he smiled at you.”

“He didn’t smiled.” Yahaba murmured with his cheeks red.

“I saw that shit.” He responded with a shit eating grin. “I thought you two would fuck right there with the tension of the moment.”

“Oh my god, shut up.”

Kageyama was in class when the notification appeared in his cellphone, it was the secrets page again, he had put the notifications on since the time the page posted about him, since that time he hadn’t read something that was related to him or anyone of his close friends, but that notification changed that, because he saw his friends tagged in the video the secrets page just posted.

_ @I_know_your_secrets has made a post _

_ @I_know_your_secrets: We all know all best friends have fights, but have you ever screamed at your best friend this way? Well I guess you can say they used to be friends, because you don't keep being friends with someone that screams at you this way. _

He was not using earbuds at the moment so he couldn’t actually heard what was happened in the video, but he had the vague memory of seeing that in the party, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima fighting in the center, whatever they were fighting about it seemed really serious, because Kageyama had never seen Yamaguchi snap back that way.

He knew he had to wait for the break to hear the video, so he was going to put his phone back in his pocket when another notification appeared, this one was from Hinata. It was just a text that said; _ come to the second floor bathroom, now. _

Kageyama didn't hesitate to raise his hand to ask for permission to go to the bathroom, he sprinted out of the classroom to go where Hinata had asked him to go, he didn’t question it he just went there. He didn’t know exactly what he was waiting for, but he definitely wasn’t waiting to find Yamaguchi in what seemed to be a panic attack with Hinata by his side.

“Yams I need you to breathe with me.” Hinata murmured in a low voice.

Tobio wasn’t good in this type of situation, he even wondered why Hinata called him instead of Yachi who actually knew how to calm someone. He stayed there next to the door not too close to Yamaguchi to give him space, after a couple of seconds Yamaguchi calmed down.

“Better?” Kageyama asked as softly as he could.

“Yeah.” Yamaguchi responded in a tired voice.

“I imagined he would be here, after the video.” Hinata said. “So I text you, sorry if you were busy.”

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t paying attention anyway.” Kageyama responded. “Yams, do you want to talk or do you prefer to be here and give you company?” 

“We can leave too if you prefer to be alone.” 

Yamaguchi seemed to consider both offers, he was tired but mostly he looked sad. 

“If it’s not too much of a problem, can you stay here with me a little?”

“Of course.” 

At lunch time Tsukishima was pissed, he heard the people talking behind his back, all the judging looks, and the worst part was that a part of him felt like he deserved that. He couldn’t believe someone got to film that fight, then he remembered a certain threat he received days ago. He walked in the direction of the boy who was eating alone in a far away table, he knew people were looking at him, he didn’t care.

“Why the fuck did you post that?” Tsukishima asked, raising his voice, his hands slammed the lunch table.

Kenma didn’t even look at him, he just raised his brows. He wasn’t pissed because he was being accused, he was annoyed that Tsukkishima was making a scene and he didn’t like getting attention.

“I haven't posted anything.” He responded. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, you said you saw the fight, then you threatened me and now this video was posted.” 

“Yeah I saw it, but I didn’t post it.” Kenma insisted.

He looked up this time to lock eyes with Tsukishima, Kenma slowly put play to the video, the audio sounded at top volume. Tsukishima felt shivers down his spine when he heard his own voice screaming at Yamaguchi, then Yamaguchi’s voice responded.

_ “I fucking tired of you!” _

Then silence, he knew the video didn’t end there, but Kenma had paused the video.

“See? I’m on the sofa right behind you, I didn’t film this, and I didn’t post it.”

Tsukishima tried to concentrate in the background in the video, trying to not look at Yamaguchi’s expression. Kenma was in fact right, he was in the background watching the fight in first row, next to Akaashi, clearly he wasn’t filming it.

“Then why you…” The words died in his throat, he wanted to have someone to blame, if he couldn't blame Kenma he didn’t know what to do. 

“Why did I tell you that I knew about the fight and that you should be more careful? Honestly, I wanted you to shut up.” 

Kenma went back to his game avoiding looking at anyone else, Tsukishima stayed there for a couple of seconds before leaving the cafeteria without saying anything, he really hated himself sometimes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wanted to say that I will write everything that happened at the party, maybe in a few chapters more, anyway thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos!!


	17. The suspicions increase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if Osamu is the one behind the account, and he posted the video of Bokuto and Kuroo, to talk to you.” Kenma said, stopping to turn his head to look at Akaashi.
> 
> “I didn’t think you would be interested in the account thing.” Akaashi looked back at Kenma. “And I don’t think he would do something like that.” 

Yachi was in her chair, she could hear her classmates talk behind her back, a group of girls have been sending her weird looks since the start of the break, all because she wasn’t alone that break. Ennoshita was sitting in the chair next to her talking about the movie they saw yesterday, they have been getting closer since that day in the park. 

“So what do you think, Yachi?” Ennoshita looked up to find the lost expression of the girl.

“Sorry!” She almost screamed. “I got distracted.” 

Ennoshita looked at her for a couple of seconds before softly laughing, he was actually really enjoying the company of Yachi, she was so sweet and kind, but also she was a little clumsy.

“Don’t worry.” He said, following the eyes of Yachi, the girl was looking at the girls who were whispering and laughing looking at her. “Is something in your mind?”

“Eh? Oh no, it's nothing.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing, something is bothering you.” 

Yachi looked at the boy in front of her again, he had a calm expression, he always had that relaxed type of expression, even if he freaked out just as much as her. Ennoshita had been with her everyday since that afternoon when he asked if she wanted an ice-cream, he came in the breaks to keep her company, even if he was a year older, they went to the movies together and sometime he invited her lunch. 

Yachi was about to respond when she heard someone getting closer, two girls from her class were right next to them, with a fake smile, like they were not just whispering and laughing about Yachi.

“Who is this, Yachi-chan?” 

“Yeah, is he your boyfriend?” 

The two girls asked before laughing, Yachi felt little in her chair, she wanted to leave the room, but she had class there, there was nowhere where she could run. The two girls looked at Ennoshita, who were looking at them with a neutral expression.

“What are you doing with her?”

“Don’t you want someone better?” 

Yachi was just about to stand up to talk when he heard Ennoshita laugh.

“Someone better than Yachi? I don’t think that girl exists.” He said looking at them with a smile but his eyes were cold as ice. “You two should leave, you are embarrassing yourselves.”

The girls looked at him for a couple of seconds, before leaving the classroom.

“Are they always this annoying to you?” He asked.

“Sometimes? They are just mean, it’s not a big deal.” 

“What were you saying before they interrupted us?”

Yachi didn’t remember what she wanted to say, because the only thing in her head was that the girls asked if he was her boyfriend, and Ennoshita didn’t deny it. 

“Ennoshita-san.” 

“You call me Chikara.” the boy interrupted with a smile. 

“And you can call me Hitoka! But I want to say something first.” Yachi murmured a little embarrassed. “You are really nice, but I have to tell you that I’m a lesbian.”

“Thank you for telling me, Hitoka.” Ennoshita responded with a calm smile, he didn't look surprised or bothered. “But I kinda guess that, you like Kiyoko-san don’t you?”

“Who did you know?!”

“Well, we are in the same boat then.”

“You like Kiyoko too?” Yachi asked, surprised.

“No.” He sighed. “Tanaka.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” He murmured. “We can suffer together, since we fell for straight people that would probably end up together."

"I would like that Chikara-san."

Akaashi and Kenma were walking alone together, it was the first time in weeks just the two of them, Akaashi always had something to do, and Bokuto went home alone taking another route, while Kenma walked home with Kuroo, but today Kuroo and Bokuto had something to do together, Kenma didn’t ask what that thing was, neither did Akaashi. 

“You are getting really close with Miya.” Kenma murmured, his phone was in his pocket, he was looking to the sky.

“I help him in class.” Akaashi responded.

“Hm?” They were walking slowly down the street, Kenma didn’t stop to look at Akaashi, but he knew the boy was looking at him. “Just in class?”

“Are you implying something?”

“Well, I mean, he did ask for help in class, that’s true, but he also invites you to lunch, and to his house. He is flirting with you.”

“No he is not.” Akaashi said a little more defensive than he wanted. “We are friends.”

“Oh so now you are friends.” 

“Kozume, what even you are trying to tell me, tell me now please.” 

“He is getting close to you since you have given up on Bokuto, don’t you think it’s suspicious?” 

“I can’t give up on Bokuto if I never tried anything to begin, and how is that suspicious?”

“What if Osamu is the one behind the account, and he posted the video of Bokuto and Kuroo, to talk to you.” Kenma said, stopping to turn his head to look at Akaashi.

“I didn’t think you would be interested in the account thing.” Akaashi looked back at Kenma. “And I don’t think he would do something like that.” 

“Really? because I was with you at the party, and I remember what he said to you.” 

“I don’t want to talk about the party, and to respond to your unasked question, I do not like Osamu.”   


“I was just saying.” Kenma murmured, taking his phone from his pocket to start playing his game.

“Are you worried about me, or you just want to have someone to blame, since you like Kuroo and you want to know why they posted that video?” 

Akaashi asked, they started walking again, Kenma waited a few seconds to respond.

“Who knows, maybe it’s me behind the account and I want to make you be against Osamu.”

“That sounds like something you would do.” 

Akaashi saw the little smile on Kenma’s face while they were walking, he didn’t actually think Kenma or Osamu were behind the account, but maybe it was time he began to think about who could actually be behind it.

Once again they were in Ushijima’s house, his house was big and he was always there by himself, so hang outs were almost always there. Ushijima and Daichi were sitting in the sofa, Oikawa was laying on top of them with his head in Ushijima’s thighs, and his feet in Daichi’s, Bokuto and Kuro were both lying on the floor, and Kita was sitting in a chair, like a normal person. 

“I kinda wanted to see Daishou today.” Kuroo murmured.

“You wanted to laugh at him.” Daichi responded.

“That’s true.”

“He didn’t respond to our text, I actually haven’t seen him in all week.” Oikawa talked while looking at his phone. “I think that really affected him.” 

“Yeah, I was kinda hoping he would tell us what happened, or Teru, but he didn’t come here either.” Bokuto said.

“Terushima-kun said he was with his friend.” said Kita.

“He is with Yamaguchi I think.” 

“Why would someone expose us like this?” Ushijima murmured, moving his hands through Oikawa’s hair.

“So, from our group; me, Kuroo, Ushibro, Oikawa, Teru and Daishou have been exposed.” Bokuto murmured

Oikawa looked at Ushijima, neither of them said it but they both thought of the fact that Oikawa had been exposed two times, but they didn’t need to know that.

“Yeah, why would you do this, like what do you get from this?” Kuroo said, agreeing with him.

“I suspected it was Suga.” Daichi murmured.

“Mr. Refreshing?!” Oikawa asked dramatically.

“Yeah, but then I talked to him, and I don’t think it’s him anymore.”

“I used to think it was Tsukki.” Kuroo was the one to talk this time. “He is salty enough to do this type of shit, but Kenma said he was freaking out when they posted the video of him in the party, so I don’t think it’s him.” 

“Maybe it’s Makki and Matsun, they are little shits like that.” Oikawa said, but didn’t elaborate anymore.

“Being suspicious of people without any proof it's useless.” Kita said, being the common sense the group lacked. “Maybe if we tried to remember what we did at the party we can think of something.”

The group stayed in silence for a couple of seconds. 

“I don’t remember anything.”

“I have nothing.”

“I don’t remember shit.”

“To be honest.” Bokuto said. “I don’t even remember whose house was that.”

“It was Suna’s” Kita responded, sighing. “How much did you all drink?”

“A lot.” They all responded almost at the same time.

“This is going nowhere.”

“Kita you were sober, you didn’t see anything?” 

“I left early, and the things I saw, the page already exposed it, and the other things I saw they are probably be posted in the future, and I didn’t remember seeing someone filming.”

“So we got nothing.”

Oikawa made a mental list of the people he was suspicious of, there were not many people in there, actually it was just Makki and Matsun, and he had Hinata there because Oikawa firmly believed Hinata was secretly a little shit. He couldn't think of anyone who would do this. 

“Maybe we will never know.”


	18. Feelings are complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then a single thought passes his head, he had been wondering what was the feeling he felt, but now he knew; it's love.

The day beautiful, the sky was starting to change colors, Semi had gathered all the courage he could that day, because that day he wanted to show Shirabu his song, the song he had been working for months, it was not finished yet, but he felt like it was a good moment to show it to him.

But in his plans was never telling him the song was about him, he planed ask Shirabu to came with him somewhere and then he would show him the song, even if the lyrics are not finished and the melody needs arrangements, if Shirabu asked about the inspiration he would confesses if he didn’t it didn’t matter. 

So Semi walked to Shirabu, he was standing in the main entrance with his cellphone in his hand, Sem had learned a lot about him in the last weeks, he knew Shirabu was probably waiting for Yahaba so they could take the train together. 

“Hey Shirabu!” He called him while walking in his direction.

Shirabu looked up, his expression kept being neutral, almost like he was bored and didn’t want to be there. 

“Oh it’s you.” Shirabu responded.

“Wow, mean, are you busy right now?” Semi asked.

Shirabu was looking desperately at his phone, probably waiting for Yahaba to call him, Semi wanted to comment how rude Shirabu was but he actually wanted to talk to him in that moment, because he didn’t know if he would be able to do this any other day.

“No, but I don’t want to do anything right now.” 

“I didn’t even ask yet.”

“But you were going to.” His voice was harsh for some reason. 

Semi didn’t remember doing anything in particularly to piss Shirabu off, he was actually behabing the same way he behaved last year, when they didn’t get along and fight all the time, he was being cold to him, not like the sweet boy that fell asleep in his shoulder in the train while listening to music together. 

“Did I do something?” Semi asked, maybe his main problem was that he was hot headed and everytime Shirabu provoked him, he responded. “I was trying to be nice.”

“And I tell you no, do you not understand a simple word?” 

“Why do you always have to be such a brat?”

“It’s part of my charm, just as is part of yours being so fucking annoying all the time.” Shirabu responded, he wasn’t even looking at him. 

“I can’t believe I was going to ask you out.” Semi murmured.

He didn’t realize the words have left his mouth until he noticed the way Shirabu was looking at him.

“And you think I would have said yes?” Shirabu’s words were cold as ice. 

Semi stayed there not really knowing what he should do, he watched how Shirabu took his phone to his ear without looking at him, he started to walk in the direction of the train station, Sem could hear him talking to Yahaba. 

“Tendou was right.” 

He took the page that was folded in his pocket, it was the lyric of the song, or at least what he had finished, without looking at the words in the paper for a second and he crumpled the paper to throw it away from him. He walked in the opposite direction of Shirabu.

Tendou was walking home with Ushijima, that was nothing weird, but lately Ushima had been walking home alone, or with his other group of friends, that didn’t bother Tendou, he usually walked with Semi, but he told him he wanted to talk to Shirabu, so it was the first time in weeks just the two of them.

“So how are things with your mystery guy?” Tendou asked with a smile.

He wanted to be supporting for his friend, even if he had the biggest crush in Ushijima he wasn’t planning on running that friendship because of his stupid feelings. 

“Who?” He asked, sounded genuinely confussed.

“You know, that guy you have been seeing in the cafe down the street, the mystery guy from the picture.” He hoped his words didn’t sound as bitter as he felt. 

“Oh, him.” Ushima said. “I guess as always, I worry a little about him.”

“Why is that?”

“He has been really anxious with the secrets page thing.” 

“He goes to our school?” Tendou asked.

“Yes.” Ushima was unbothered with the topic, like he was talking about the time and not crushing Tendou’s heart with his words.

“I didn’t know.”

They kept walking in silence, Ushijima enjoyed walking home with Tendou, he was really relaxed, he was one of his first friends who really liked him, Ushijima was bad at feelings, he knew it, because he couldn’t decipher what he was feeling.

Ushijima heard someone getting close to them, he turned around to find Semi, he was looking at his feet.

“Semi Semi?” Tendou asked when he noticed him.

Semi didn’t say anything, he just took the hand of Tendou on his own, squeezing the hand, Tendou looked surprised for a couple of seconds, then he realized what had probably happened, he didn’t need to ask to know that Shirabu had probably rejected him.

“Wakatoshi-kun, we have to go, see you tomorrow.” And without waiting to hear a response he started walking with Semi by his hand.

Ushijima stayed there for seconds watching in silence the redhead walk away from him. Then a single thought passes his head, he had been wondering what was the feeling he felt, but now he knew; it's love.

Sakusa was in his living room, he could hear his mother and Komori talking in the kitchen, he loved his cousin, he really did, but sometimes he wanted him far away from him, and today was one of those days. Komori was telling his mom about “Sakusa’s friends”, even if he didn't consider them friends, especially because Komori was talking about Miya.

He didn’t talk about his personal life with his mother, not because he didn’t trust her, but because he hated being vulnerable to people in general. He was about to kick Motoya out of the house when his phone rang, Ushijima’s name appeared on the screen.

“Hello?” Sakusa asked, a little confused.

He and Ushijima were close, they have been even after they broke up, they keep being friends, but they didn’t call each other, neither of them liked to talk too much, but they prefer text over voice calls, so Sakusa was confused about receiving that call.

“I think I’m in love.” Was all Ushijima said.

“Congrats.” 

“What did you do when you realized you were in love with Atsumu?” Ushijima asked, straight to the point, as always.

“I’m not in love with him, Wakatoshi.” 

“Kiyoomi, I’m being serious here.” 

Sakusa sighed, there was no point in lying.

“I don’t know, I kinda scream at myself, like for an hour, then just ignore him.”

“What? You are ignoring him? You didn’t behave this way when you had a crush on me.”

“It’s different, I can’t just go and confess to Atsumu, he would reject me, I knew you liked me too, so I just told you, because that was the best option, here my best option is ignore my feelings.”

“Sometimes I don’t understand you Kiyoomi.” Ushijima said in a low tone, Sakusa chucked. 

“Sometimes I don’t understand me either, so who is this person you fall for?, the boy of the picture?”

“No, it’s Tendou.” Ushijima confesses.

“Then congrats, he likes you, doesn’t he?”

“The problem is he thinks I am dating the guy in the picture, and I just saw him holding hands with a mutual friend.” 

“You think they are dating?” Sakusa asked, noticing that Komori was watching him from the entrance of the living room.

“It’s possible, they are always together. Thanks Kiyoomi, I need to talk to somebody.” 

“No problems, bye.” 

Sakusa lowered his phone trying to not look at the face of his cousin, because he knew Komori had the biggest smile on his face.

“Who was that?” He asked.

“How much did you hear?” Sakusa asked.

“Since you told this person you liked them in the past and you confessed to them apparently, so who was that?” Komori insisted.

“It’s none of your business.”

“Come on, Kiyoomi, I had to beg for months for you to confess you had a crush on Atsumu, now I learn you confessed to someone in the past and you didn’t tell me.” Komori didn’t look hurt, he was actually enjoying the situation. 

“If I tell you, would you let the Atsumu thing? I don’t want to talk about him anymore.”

“Fine.”

Sakusa waited a couple of seconds, he hadn’t told anybody, but he trusted Komori, he hadn’t said a word about what Sakusa told him about kissing Atsumu in the party yet. Kiyoomi sighed.

“Wakatoshi.” 

“I’m sorry? The Ushijima Wakatoshi?” Komori asked, surprised.

“Yes, we dated last year.”   


“You what?! What else have you been hiding from me?”

Sakusa looked at his cousin wanting to say more, but all the words died in his throat.

“Nothing.” 


	19. Seven videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning my dear classmates, if you are wondering who are I, or what I’m doing, I’m happy to announce that I’m the owner of the I know your secrets account, and I have a surprise for you all, seven videos, all from the party and a lot of drama."

“I’m sorry what?” The boy asked.

It was the first time since they started working together that the other boy talked to him outside school, the creator of the account used to just send a text saying that they should meet somewhere to discuss what they were going to post, even after this all this time, the creator was the only person with complete access to the account, he just helped.

It was weird for him talking to the creator, especially considering he was a year younger, but it was the first time he called him over the phone, he was walking to class all alone when he received the call.

“You heard me.” The voice over the phone said.

“You are gonna get caught.” He said, he knew nothing related him to the account in the case he did in fact get caught, but he was worried anyway. “Why would you want to do this, the way we have been doing this has been working.”

“Yeah, but it’s too slow, and we need to post all of the videos of the party.” The voice insisted. “I will even post a video of myself.”

“When did you film that?, because I don’t remember even seeing you at the party.”

“Somebody else send videos to the account.” 

The boy stopped his feet, he didn’t think somebody would send videos to the account, that meant they were people out there that were enjoying watching the world burn. He looked around to make sure no one was listening to him.

“Who?”

“You don’t need to know now.” The voice said. “I will post seven videos today, that's why I need to make the announcement through the speakers.” 

“Seven?!” 

The account only had seven videos uploaded until that moment, and every single video made a lot of controversy for days. He couldn't begin to imagine what kind of disaster would make seven different videos posted at the same time. 

“Yeah, so I’m going to send you the videos so you can watch them before I post them, if you think something should be cut, or muted tell me.”

“Okay, need help in anything else?”

“After you see the videos can you write the caption? I need to make the things for the announcement.”

“Sure.”

Without saying goodbye the other boy ended the call, he stayed there for a couple of seconds, wondering why he thought helping was a good idea. 

“So how was your date?” Daichi asked with a smile.

He was already in his classroom, next to him was Asahi, and Kiyoko, they both wanted to hear about the date of Noya and Asahi, because they have been going out in more than one occasion, and even after Noya confessed his feelings, Asahi hadn’t say anything yet.

“Oh my god, not you too, yesterday Suga called me the moment I went home, he wanted details.” Asahi complained.

“Well, we want to know.” Kiyoko said with her calm voice, she sounded curious. 

“It was nice, i guess.”

“When are you going to confess?” Michimiya said jumping in the conversation.

“Hello Yui!” Daichi said with a smile the moment he noticed the girl standing next to him.

“Hi!” She said, looking at Daichi, to then turn her head to look at Asahi. “Noya already confessed and you haven’t given him a proper answer?”

“In Asahi’s defense, Noya didn’t properly confess, but I agree, you should tell him what you feel.” Kiyoko said. 

“I can’t, I don't know how.” Asahi's response was almost a whisper.

“Come on, you just have to say that you liked him too, that’s all.” Daichi was smiling while talking, even if he knew his friend was on the border of a nervous attack he felt happy for him, because he knew he liked Noya. “Where is Suga? he needs to smack some sense into you.”

“I haven’t seen him.” Kiyoko said turning around to look at the classroom, they had history together that period, but Suga was not there yet for some reason.

“Maybe he overslept.” Michimiya said. “Daichi, would you go with me to the movies with me?”

“Sure.”

Suga was standing outside the door, hearing the conversation of his friends, first he was there to hear Asahi’s response, but he froze when he heard Michimiya talking to Daichi.

“Why are you standing there?” A voice behind him asked.

“Fuck Yaku, you scared me.” Suga said.

“I’m not sorry, you are the one creepily standing behind the door. What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” He quickly responded, probably too quickly.

“Really?” The shorter boy asked, raising an eyebrow. “I bet you are hiding for something stupid, like Daichi is talking to a girl again.”

“How are things with Lev?” Suga knew that was a low blow, but he responded defensively because Yaku was in fact right.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He said with a serious expression. “Let’s get to class, you can sit with me if you don’t want to sit with Daichi right now.”

“Thanks, and sorry, I shouldn't have asked about him.”

“It’s fine, I don’t care.”

Suga followed Yaku to the classroom ignoring the questioning looks Daichi sent in his way, and sat next to the short boy. He also noticed Michimiya sat in the seat Suga usually used. 

First period finished, and Oikawa was nowhere to be found, he sent a text to their group chat saying that he overslept and he would arrive in the second period, Iwaizumi was waiting for him, he was looking at the door, waiting for the boy to appear.

“Iwaizumi can you relax?” Matsukawa asked next to him.

“Yeah, we know Oikawa is dumb but I don’t think he would die in his way here.” Hanamaki said with a smile, Iwaizumi would have laughed if he was not that worried.

“The last time Oikawa was late was because of his knee, before that time was when his parents told him about the divorce, the time before that was when he had fever, he is dumb enough to be hurt and not tell us.” Iwaizumi murmured. 

The two boys looked at eachother with the same expression, Iwaizumi looked at them annoyed.

“I hate when you two talk in silence.” Iwaizumi said. “Tell me what you were thinking.”

“You fell deeply for Oikawa.” Hanamaki was the first to talk. 

Iwaizumi looked at them like they were talking to him in some unknown language.

“What.”

“Yeah, I mean we have known, for like the three year we know you.” Matsukawa continued with a relaxed smile.

“But I’m not in love with-” He stopped himself because he noticed his words felt like a lie. “It doesn’t matter, he loves this mystery guy he talked to in the video.”

“Hajime, Hajime, you are pretty dumb sometimes.” 

“What do you mean?”

“What if the guy Oikawa was talking about was you?” Makki asked.

It was not like he hadn’t thought of that before, but the idea disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

“I don’t think so.” 

In that exact moment the door opened, Oikawa entered the classroom, he was not even using the full uniform, it looked like he had just got out of bed actually, but for Iwaizumi he looked beautiful, as always. Then his eyes ended in the lilac hoodie, a hoodie he had seen before.

The lilac hoodie was too big to be from Oikawa, then the memori struck him like a truck, it was the same hoodie the mysterious person was wearing in the pic of Ushijima and his secret boyfriend. If Iwaizumi looked closer he could see the  _ “Ushijima”  _ embroidery at the side. 

All the words Makki and Mattsun said before disappeared, because right in front of them was the innegable truth, Oikawa was probably talking about Ushijima in the video.

The class was silent while the teacher explained things on the board, she was talking in english, and Hinata wasn’t paying any attention. He knew he should be paying attention and taking notes but his grades had been getting better with Yachi’s help so he allowed himself to take a break.

A noise started sounding in the speakers, the class stopped, all looking expectantly to hear the principal voice, but another voice appeared, it was definitely not a human voice, it had to be something like a program to read out loud text.

_ “Good morning my dear classmates, if you are wondering who are I, or what I’m doing, I’m happy to announce, I’m the owner of the I know your secrets account,”  _

While the voice was talking Hinata noticed many people gasping in surprise, others were checking their phones to see if the account had post anything, but it hadn’t posted nothing since the video of the fight between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

_ “and I have a surprise for you all, seven videos, all from the party and a lot of drama. I’m going to name the people that are the protagonists of this videos, so it doesn’t come out as a surprise when I post.” _

Hinata was looking at the account on his phone, nothing weird yet, they will post seven videos at the same time, Hinata even if he didn’t was part of it he realised this was going to create chaos, a lot of it.

_ “Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, Michimiya Yui, Hanamaki Takahiro, Matsukawa Issei.” _

Hinata recognized the names of his senpais, that made him a little bit anxious, knowing who the videos were about before seeing the videos was worse.

_ “Suna Rintarou, Komori Motoya, Sakusa Kiyoomi, Atsumu Miya, Shirabu Kenjirou, Yahaba Shigeru”  _

Hearing Atsumu’s name was a surprise, considering that he had been exposed before, in that video fighting with Kageyama, Hinata remembered Atsumu in the party, but he only saw him like ten minutes that night, so he didn’t know what would be Atsumu’s video.

_ “Kozume Kenma and Hinata Shouyou. That 's all, have a good morning.” _

Hinata froze in his seat, he didn’t remember doing anything worth filming in the party, but if he was honest, he didn’t remember much of the party actually. But also hearing Kenma's name worried him, this was gonna make him puke out of anxiousness. 

In the moment the speakers fell silent Hinata noticed everyone was staring at him, he was the only one of the first year that was mentioned. The sound of multiples notifications sounding at the same time was like something from a nightmare, the page had posted the seven videos, one of them with Hinata tagged there.

Hinata put play on the video, he watched himself with horror, he didn’t remember any of that, at the background of the video the fight of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi was heard, and Hinata was the one filming it. 

  
  


The second year's class was always a disaster, it was before the announcement, but now it was a war.

Yahaba was next to Shirabu watching in horror how someone filmed them talking, all the things they said drunk, thinks that they didn’t remember. Shirabu was the one to put pause to the video, he could stand hearing all those things that came out of his mouth.

“Semi must hate me.” Shirabu murmured almost for himself.

“I would hate you.” Yahaba responded honestly. “We really fuck up.”

At the other side of the room Kenma looked at the rest of the videos completely ignoring the one he was tagged, he didn’t want to see it, he had the feeling he knew what video was. He was not surprised to see the video of Hanamaki and Matsukawa in the bathroom, the video of Daichi and Suga was a little surprising but nothing as surprising as the video of Sakusa and Atsumu. 

“Motoya.” Sakusa murmured. “Kill me.”

“You knew this moment would come, you can’t ignore Atsumu forever.” Komori responded tired.

“Watch me.” He didn’t look anywhere except for his cousin, he knew his classmates were looking at him, he knew Atsumu was looking at him. “What about you and Suna?”

“The video is out of context, we were just talking.” Komori defended himself.

“You are literally on top of him. That’s a weird way to talk.” 

“Atsumu is coming this way.” Komori warned. 

“Kiyoomi.” The voice of Atsumu sounded like he couldn’t breathe. 

Sakusa couldn't hear his name in Atsumu’s voice, and his fight or flight response made him leave the classroom, the room was left silent when Sakusa stormed out, the eyes went to Atsumu almost immediately, he was just standing there shook, because a part of himself couldn't believe the reason why Sakusa hated him was because he kissed him.

A couple of seats was the boy who was trying his best to not start laughing about the scene he created. He wasn’t even bothered by his own video, this was only the start and Suna knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter would be the party, probably it's going to be separated in parts, because a lot of things happened at the party.   
> Also I'm so happy that so many people guess who was the owner, but the other person it's going to me a mystery for a while. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading, leaving comments and kudos!! Thank you


	20. The start of the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let's get wasted!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this chapter happened in the past more than a moth before the current events in the fic

Suna’s house was big, actually nobody would think he lived there with his mother and little sister, the house had two floors and four bathrooms, it was big but the Miya twins always said the house was cozy and they enjoyed spending their afternoons there. But today they were not there to watch movies and do homework, it was friday and they have planned a party.

“Atsumu I swear to god, you can’t get drunk before eight.” Suna groaned annoyed. 

They were sitting on the couch of the living room, just the three of them, since the twins volunteered to help Suna before the party, it was almost five and Atsumu had already drank a bottle.

“Why not?” He asked with a stupid smile in his face.

“Maybe because we are here to help Suna, and the party doesn’t start until like four hours.” Osamu responded.

“But I hate waiting.” Atsumu said. “Do you guys know if Omi is coming to the party?”

“Komori told me Sakusa wasn’t coming.” Suna responded ignoring the sad expression on Atsumu’s face.

“You know him, do you think he would like to be here? A lot of people, a lot of noise, I don’t think that’s his vibe.” Osamu said. He didn’t talk too much with Sakusa, almost everything he knew about the boy was because Atsumu didn’t shut up about him. 

“Yeah, maybe you are right.” Atsumu murmured while drinking the rest of his bottle.

“If you keep drinking you are going to do some stupid shit at the party.” Osamu said. “Stop.”

“Nah, I want to see that.” Suna said with a smirk forming in his lips. “I want to film that.” 

The two boys laugh, not knowing Suna would keep his word. 

“Kenma!” Kuroo said while standing right next to the bed of his best friend, the boy was under the covers playing some game Kuroo didn’t understand.

“Kuro, I already said that I don’t want to go.” Kenma murmured in a low voice.

“Why not?”

“I don’t like parties, and I don’t know why you would like to go to a small place with loud music, and drunk people.” 

Kenma was laying in his bed, giving his back to Kuroo, so he wasn’t actually watching the boy, but he could feel the expression he was making. They fell silent for a couple of seconds, the only noise in the room was the game of Kenma. 

The younger boy felt how Kuroo sat next to him in the bed, Kenma tried his best to not tense up.

“I can’t force you to come with me, but I would like you to be by my side.” Kuroo talked slowly and low, Kenma hated to admit he loved his voice. “I would stay by your side at every moment.”

Kenma was a weak man, he had fallen for his best friend, and a part of him though the feeling was mutual, but he could never tell, since Kuroo had dated many people in the past. He didn’t move to talk, the principal reason was because if he saw Kuroo he would say yes without thinking. 

“What if I want to be in a corner playing games?” 

“I would stay there with you.” Kuroo confirmed. 

“What if I want to leave early?”

“We will leave when you say it.” 

Kenma was really weak. 

“Fine.”

“Awesome, I come for you around seven.” Kuroo said, even if Kenma wasn’t looking at him he could tell the boy was smiling. “Thank you Kenma.”

“Tsukki wait for us!”

The boy with freckles said with a smile, the blond looked at him in silence, they were walking to Tsukishima's house. Tsukishima enjoyed Yamaguchi’s company, but it wasn’t just the two of them, he didn’t have problems with Yachi, she was actually his second favorite from the group, the problem was the two idiots making everything a competition. 

“You guys are too slow.” Tsukishima responded.

“Shut up!” Hinata screamed in response.

They were going there just to hang out, nothing especial, it was friday so they didn’t have homework to do, or at least they could do it in the weekend, Tsukishima always said he hated them, but it was not true, they were his friends, but Yamaguchi was special, he was above the rest. 

“Are you going to the party?” Hinata asked out of nowhere. 

“Who invented you?” Tsukishima asked in a teasing tone. 

“Atsumu-san did!” The ginger responded with a smile. “And he said everyone was invaded, but he said he wanted to see me there.”

“So are you going just because Miya-san asked you?” Yachi asked, a little confused.

“Yeah, and Kenma said he was going to be there too.” 

“I’m going too.” Kageyama said a little too quickly.

“Are you jealous, king?” 

Tsukishima was not an idiot, he could tell Kageyama had the most obvious crush on Hinata, even if the ginger didn’t notice. 

“Don’t be mean.” Yamaguchi reminds him. “And we should go, it would be fun.”

“Yeah!”

“Maybe I would go too, if I can convince my mom.” Yachi murmured in a low voice.

“And you Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked with his bright smile.

“I guess, I mean what's the worst that could happen?”

Tsukishima didn’t know at the moment but the worse thing would happen to him there. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said. “Turn your camera on!”

They were in a video call, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Iwaizumi and Oikawa, the call started because the first two said Oikawa had a horrible taste in clothes and Oikawa was showing them that he actually knew how to dress himself.

“I hate you shirt.” Matsukawa said looking with a bored expression.

“And those jeans look horrible with your shoes.” Hanamaki continued the same way.

“It’s just a stupid party, nobody would even pay attention on what I’m wearing.” Oikawa responded annoyed, they have been on this call for almost an hour. 

Oikawa was starting to believe they actually didn’t hate his clothes but were just making fun of him, considering he knew his friends that's probably exactly what they were doing. Actually most of the time in the call they have been laughing and making jokes, so it was actually nice, even if Iwaizumi had his camera turned off.

“How can you say that?” Makki said with a fake gasp

“What would people say when Oikawa Tooru said something like that.” Matsun continued the joke.

“I hate both of you.” Oikawa murmured. “What do you think, Iwa-chan?”

“I bet Iwaizumi left the call on mute and it’s not even seeing it.” 

“Probably.” 

Oikawa sighed, his friends were probably right, Iwaizumi hadn’t said anything in almost ten minutes, maybe he was not even listening. 

“It looks nice on you.” Iwaizumi’s voice surprised the three boys in the call.

“Thank you.” 

Oikawa had to remember himself he was actually in a video call and they could see him, so he smiled like he always did. His crush in Iwaizumi was killing him slowly, but he swore to himself that he would take that secret to his grave. 

Oikawa didn’t know that the alcohol loosened his tongue. 

Ushijima was waiting in the station, he usually didn’t take the train, he didn’t need to, he always walked to the school to his home, but the party was a little away. Tendou was next to him with a smile on his face.

“I can’t believe I convinced you to go to a party.” Tendou said.

“I guess there 's no damage in going.” Ushijima responded.

“Yeah, you don’t need to drink if you don’t want to, or if you get uncomfortable just tell me we will leave immediately.”

“I appreciate it, but I will be fine. There is no need to worry.” 

“Okay!”

“Sorry I’m late!” Semi said running to get next to the two boys.

“The train hasn’t arrived yet, it’s fine.” Ushijima responded.

“Yeah don’t worry Semi Semi.” Tendou said, he stayed a couple of seconds in silence looking behind Semi. “Are you guys going to the party too?”

Ushijima looked to whom Tendou was talking, he recognised Shirabu, and the boy next to him was the friend of the boy, he knew he was also friends with Oikawa, but he didn’t remember his name. 

“Yes.” Shirabu said with his neutral voice. 

Ushijima also noticed how Semi tensed when he heard the voice of the boy.

“Great! We can go together.” Tendou said. “Let's get wasted!”

Terushima was almost there, he was arriving to the party on time, Suna had told him to get there around eight, and it was eight fifteen, he usually prefered to be there fashionably late, but being on time wasn’t that bad.

When he was almost in the house he retired his words, it was bad.

In front of him was Daishou and Mika, his girlfriend by his hand, the girl smiled at him softly, she was too nice and pretty for this word. Daishou just looked at him.

Terushima wanted to hate Daishou with all his soul, but he couldn't, so in the moment Mika turned away Terushima licked his lips looking Daishou up and down, he knew he was back on dating Mika, he knew Daishou loved Mika, but he also loved kissing Terushima in secret.

Daishou gave him a smirk with that twist in his eyes that showed that he was thinking the same thing as him, they were thinking of what happened that morning in the bathroom. 

The couple entered the house first, Terushima stayed there for a couple of seconds trying to catch his breath, a part of him screamed that what they were doing was bad and unfair to Mika, but if it was so bad why did it feel so right when they kissed?

“Hey! Teru.” A loud voice said behind him.

“Hey Bo.” Terushima said smiling pretending he wasn’t sad and a little annoyed at the moment.

“Why haven’t you entered yet?” Bokuto asked, oblivious to Terushima’s sadness.

“I just got here.” 

“Then let’s get inside!”

“Yeah I need a drink right now.”

Akaashi ringed the bell of the door, unsure if it was heard over the loud music, it was around nine when he arrived, Bokuto had called him five times to insist him to come, Kuroo had texted him saying that Bokuto was going to do a mess if he wasn’t around, but the real reason he came was because Kenma asked him to come. 

“Hey Akaashi, I didn’t think you would come.” A boy said, opening the door.

“Miya-san.” Akaashi said, he remembered him, he was in his math class, but they didn’t talk too much.

“You know, you can call me Osamu.” He said with a smile, he wasn’t drunk, it was too early for that, but he looked like he had been drinking for a while. “If you need something, tell me, this place it’s like a second home to me, so if you get lost you can call me.”

“Thank you Osamu.” Akaashi said. “Do you happen to know where Bokuto-san is?”

“Last time I saw him, he was in the kitchen, he has to be somewhere.” Osamu responded, scrunching his nose.

“Thank you again.” 

Akaashi entered the party trying to find Bokuto or Kuroo, because wherever they were, Kenma had to be near. 

Osamu stayed looking in the direction Akaashi went, he kept looking even after he lost him in the crowd, he didn’t even notice that Suna was by his side until that moment.

“Akaashi is really pretty.” He said.

“It’s that you type?” Suna asked, forcing a smile, hoping that Osamu wouldn’t notice that was faking it.

Osamu looked at Suna for a couple of seconds, like he was really thinking about the question.

“Yeah, that’s my type.” 

Suna stayed in silence, he needed to do something to keep his mind distracted, so he did what he always did, he began to film things that he found funny, he didn’t think how those simple videos would end. 


	21. Keep drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if the all night was going to be like that he would need something stronger to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there it's undereage drinking in this chapter, a lot of it.

It was late at night, but the party was just starting, they were talking in the living room, the music was loud enough so they had to shout at each other to be hear, Kenma was sitting next to Akaashi in the sofa, he was not enjoying the party, but Akaashi’s presence made it better, because he was not loud. 

Kuroo was sitting in the armrest of the sofa Kenma was sitting, really close to him, Kuroo was not drunk, at least Kenma didn’t think he was drunk already, but the truth was that he and Bokuto had been drinking since the moment they arrived there. Yaku was with them talking, Kenma didn’t know about what exactly the three of them were talking, he bet it was something stupid.

“Are you not drinking tonight?” Akaashi asked, he had to raise his voice for Kenma to hear.

“No. I didn’t think you drinked.” Kenma responded the same way. 

Akaashi shrugged his shoulder.

“One drink would not kill me.” 

“Kenma!” A loud voice said over the music. 

Kenma recognized the voice almost immediately, it was Lev, for reason it was always Lev. He was his friend, not that he would ever admit that in front of him, but sometimes he couldn't handle his personality, having Bokuto around was enough chaos for him, he didn’t want to see Lev right now.

“You came.” Was all that Kenma responded. 

“Yeah.” 

Kenma noticed the sad look on Lev's face, but didn’t comment on it either, he was good at reading people, so he knew that something had to happen to him, probably in his house. Kenma saw the way Lev smiled when he noticed that Yaku was next to Kuroo talking.

“Yaku-san!” The tall boy said.

“Hey Akaashi.” Kenma said, turning his head to watch the boy. “Is Yaku drunk?”

Akaashi looked where Yaku and Lev were talking, he couldn't hear what they were talking over Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s obnoxious laughs and the music.

“He looks drunk.” 

“Fuck.”

Kenma didn’t want to admit but he worried a lot about Lev a lot, and he knew that Yaku had not the best patience when it came to the boy, and Yaku said a lot of mean things, even if he doesn’t mean it, so Yaku drunk had to be less patiente and more mean and he didn’t know if Lev would be able to take that.  He stood up for the seat to get closer to Lev and Yaku, but he was late, Lev ran away before Kenma could get closer.

“What the fuck did you said to him?” Kenma shouted.

Yaku opened his eyes in surprise, like he was just registering now the words that left his mouth and the fact that Lev had already run away.

“Fuck, I fucked up.” Yaku said.

“Yeah, go after him and apologise.” 

Yaku looked at Kenma for a couple of seconds before doing what he told him, the boy watched him walk through the crowd to follow the tall boy outside, leaving the party.

“Woah.” He heard Bokuto said.

“What did he say?” Kenma asked looking at Kuroo.

“You don’t want to know.” He responded simply, to give him a grin. “I knew you were a good boy Kenma.”

“Shut up.”

Kuroo laughed, loudly almost in his ear, if that would have been anybody else he would have killed them, but it was Kuroo, so Kenm only smiled softly at response.

“Bro, come with me I need to ask you something.” Bokuto asked over the music looking at Kuroo.

Kuroo looked conflicted for a couple of seconds, probably he was remembering he promised Kenma to be with him all night.

“It’s fine. I’ll be here.” Kenma said

Kenma and Akaashi watched how Bokuto and Kuroo disappeared going upstairs, neither of them knew what would happen after.

“That’s a surprise.” Ushijima said. “I didn’t think you would be here.”

His voice was in a normal volume, he was standing near the entrance, in the receiving hall, when he saw the person that entered the door.

“I thought the same about you.” He responded. “You don’t like parties.”

“Neither do you Kiyoomi.” 

Sakusa thought Ushijima looked out of place with the red cup in his hands, it was a vision of him that he hadn’t seen before, even in the months they dated last year.

“Who dragged you here?” 

“Tendou,“ Ushijima said offering the red cup to Sakusa. “did Komori bring you here?”

Sakusa looked at the cup with alcohol, in another moment he would have been disgusted just by the thought of sharing a cup, but he dated Ushijima, and a part of Sakusa remained himself that they had shared saliva, even if it was disgusting. He took the cup and drank it without thinking more.

“Thanks. And no, Motoya doesn’t know I’m here.” Sakusa said, feeling the burning sensation of the alcohol in his throat. “I would appreciate it if you don’t tell him I’m here actually.”

“I haven’t seen you then.” The boy said with a little smile. “If you see Tendou can you tell me, I think I lost him.” 

“I will.” 

Sakusa said, starting to walk to find the real reason he was there, because he could deny it all he wanted but he was there for someone.

“And Kiyoomi.” Ushijima said loudly enough for Sakusa to turn around. “Miya is looking for you.” 

Sakusa froze for a second, but then just nodded to keep walking, now he was desperate to find Atsumu. 

“Ha in your face!” Hinata screamed in joy. “Take that Kageyama.” 

They have been playing beer-pong for a while, because if they had to drink they wanted to make it a competition, because they were dumb and competitives, the game started after Hinata suggested playing a game, and after twenty minutes of searching in google they landed in beer-pong.

“I’m still winning.” Kageyama said angrily after drinking all of his cup. 

A part in the mind of Hinata was wondering how they ended up like that, his mom would kill him if she found out he had been drinking while he is underage. He had to ask Kenma if he could stay in his house so his mother didn’t find out Hinata was at a party and drinking. Kenma didn’t care and said yes.

“Looking good Shouyou-kun.” A voice at his back said.

“Atsumu-san! I was looking for you early.” Hinata responded happily, after all Atsumu was the person that invited him to the party.

“How it’s the prettiest boy at the party doing?” Atsumu’s voice was like a purr. He was clearly drunk. 

Hinata was about to respond. He had gotten used to Atsumu’s shameless flirting, he knew Atsumu didn’t actually mean something deeper with his words, they were friends and Atsumu flirted with a lot of people. 

“We are busy here.” Kageyama said, his words clearly heavy because of the alcohol. 

“Oh Tobio-kun I didn’t see you there.” The attitude of Atsumu shifted, he was warm and nice with Hinata, but when he was talking to Kageyama he was cold. “I’m interrupting something?”

“Of course not.” Hinata said.

“Yes, can you leave.” Kageyama responded at the same time.

Atsumu looked at them both, before slowly walking in Kageyama’s direction. 

“We can share Shouyou, if that is what you wanted.” Atsumu said. "We can take turns."

Hinata looked at the two taller boys in shook, he knew Atsumu was a dick sometimes, but he didn’t expect him to say something like that, and the worst part was the look on Kageyama's face, like he was considering what Atsumu said. 

“What?” Hinata asked. 

“Don’t play dumb.” Atsumu said with a smile. “You knew Kageyama wanted you, I’m just here offering a deal.”

It was the alcohol, Hinata knew it, but his own brain was too confused by the drinks he had. 

“Fuck you, both of you.” Hinata said, walking away for the two boys. 

He didn’t know why Atsumu would insinuate something like that, but he walked away without looking back at the boys, he wanted to find Kenma, if the all night was going to be like that he would need something stronger to drink. 

“Semi Semi I need to find Wakatoshi-kun.” Tendou said, pulling Semi’s arm.

“He is somewhere, he is like six feets of pure muscle, he would be fine.” The boy responded.

“But what if he is not?” 

They were walking to the hall of the house, they were close to the entrance, next to them was the stair to go to the second floor.

“Tendou you are exaggerating.”

Tendou was about to respond when they were interrupted by a loud laugh, it came from the stairs.

“Stop, that’s disgusting.” A voice said. “He doesn’t have a crush on me.”

A voice Semi recognised almost immediately, Shirabu, his underclassman, the same boy he had a crush on since last year. Tendou seemed to notice Shirabu’s voice the same way, because they both stayed where they were to keep listening to the conversation. 

“He does.” A second voice said between laughs. 

“No, can you imagine it? me dating him?” Shirabu said before exporting in laughs again.

He had to be drunk, Semi in all the years he had known Shirabu had never heard him laugh that way.

“Oh my god, that would be hilarious.”

“I could never like someone like that.” The boy said.

Semi was curious, he wanted to know who they were talking about, who was this person that they knew had a crush on Shirabu, and why it was so funny.

“But he does, what are you gonna do if he confesses?” The second voice asked if Semi remembered correctly his name was Yahaba. 

“I don’t think he would confess. I have given him all these hints that I don’t like him, that I can’t stand him. I don’t think he would be dumb enough to confess.” Shirabu said.

“Semi, let’s go.” Tendou said next to him. “We have to find Ushijima.”

“Wait just a second.” Semi responded.

He needed to know the name of the person.

“You know Semi-san it’s really an insisting person, I don’t think he would give up on you.”

It took him seconds to process that his name was being thrown there, it took him more time to realise that all the things that they had said were about him. He didn’t notice the way Tendou was looking at him.

“I hope he would, is he really that dense to realise I don’t like him and i would never-”

If Shirabu kept talking Semi didn’t realize, he turned around to look at Tendou with a sad expression.

“I think I’m going back home.” 

Tendou didn’t stop him, he just wished him a good night. Semi walked into the entrance which was visible from the stairs, so Shirabu had to see him leave, but Semi didn’t turn around to see if the boy was looking at him. He bumped into someone before going out.

“Are you leaving?” The boy asked.

“Yeah, thanks for the party.” Semi responded looking at Suna, who just nodded in his direction.

Semi didn’t notice the phone in Suna’s hand, and then he left the party. Three people had left the party already, two of them with their hearts broken and with tears in their eyes. 


	22. Drunk in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "are you drunk?” The boy asked with a smile.
> 
> “Fuck off, it’s the truth, I enjoy your company, and this is the only time that I would admit it.”

Hinata was walking to the crowd, pushing people who were dancing while looking for his friend, he still didn’t know why Atsumu’s words have affected him that much, maybe he was overreacting and a little drunk but he needed Kenma at that moment. 

Kenma was sitting on a couch talking with Akaashi, the two boys ignoring the chaos around them, like they were having a nice chat in the afternoon instead of being in a big party with alcohol and unsupervised teenagers. Hinata threw himself over the couch next to Kenma who didn’t even look surprised.

“I hate Kageyama.” Hinata said loudly enough to be heard.

“Did he win beer-pong?” Kenma asked patting softly the ginger’s hair

“No I was winning.” Hinata was pouting. “But then Atsumu-san appeared and said some weird things, so I left.” 

Hinata wasn’t looking directly at them but he could notice how Akaashi and Kenma looked at each other having a silent conversation.

“What did he say, Shouyou?” Kenma asked.

“I know Miya, he is a little difficult, but I’m sure he is not mean, at least he seems to like you, Hinata.” Akaashi said.

“That’s the problem.” Hinata groaned. “He said he and Kageyama liked me, or at least that was what he implayed.”

“What?” 

“It doesn't matter anymore.”

Hinata took the cup out of Kenma’s hand and drank it without caring how bad it burned his throat, that was definitely stronger than anything he drank while playing beer-pong with Kageyama.

“I didn't drink that because I don’t know what Bokuto put in there.” Kenma explained looking at Hinata in shock, he didn’t expect him to drink it all in one go.

“Don’t worry, I’m not drunk.” Hinata said even if he could feel the alcohol making effect in his body.

Yaku was running in the streets in the middle of the night, he hadn’t find Lev yet, for a second he considered going into the house of the boy to check if he was okey, but he was getting tired and he still wanted to enjoy his night, even if the guilt would eat him alive. He was going back to Suna’s house to explain to Kenma that he didn’t find Lev and would talk to him in the morning. 

But then he noticed someone else sitting in the park, it was pretty close to Suna’s house, it was less than a block away, he didn’t know why he didn’t check the park first, but now if he paid attention he could see the tall figure laying in the grass.

“I was looking for you.” Yaku murmured, his words were a little slow but he blamed it on the alcohol in his system. 

“Oh Yaku-san.” Lev said like a whisper.

The face of the boy looked like he had been crying and the guilt hit Yaku hard, he was the reason why he left the party.

“I’m sorry.” Yaku said, straight to the point. 

“Don’t apologise, I was the one that ran away.” Lev was not looking at him, he was watching the star above them. 

“I thought you will be at home already.” Yaku noticed how the boy tensed, he started to get worried. “Why are you still here?”

“It’s nothing.” Lev murmured.

“Lev. I’m here to hear you, anything you want to say I will not judge you.” 

They stayed in silence for a couple of seconds, Yaku ended up sitting in the grass next to Lev, the distance between them was not too much but they were closer than any other time they have been sitting together.

“I fight with my family before coming here.” Lev started talking, his voice sounded so little, like he was scared of talking too loud about that. “They said I should be more like Alisa, that my grades are not enough, that my behavior it’s bad, that I’m not enough.”

The last words hit Yaku with force, now he understood why he runned away when Yaku was talking to him, because he had said the same mean phrase, he didn’t actually meant it, he was actually joking, but he shouldn’t have said that.

“I’m sorry.” Yaku murmured.

“Don’t be. It 's fine.” 

“No, it's not.” Yaku said, looking at Lev’s eyes. “And I’m sorry for every mean thing I have ever said to you, you are a nice guy, a little annoying, yes, but you are nice and funny.” 

“Yaku-san are you drunk?” The boy asked with a smile.

“Fuck off, it’s the truth, I enjoy your company, and this is the only time that I would admit it.” 

The tears appeared in Lev’s eyes, but his smile didn’t disappear, he was happy. In a quick movement he throws himself to Yaku, embracing the shorter boy.

“Oi, Lev, get off.” Yaku said, feeling his face burning.

“I like you Yaku-san.”

Yaku pretended he didn’t hear the boy say those words and hug him back, so they were at the end cuddling in the grass watching the stars. Yaku at the end didn’t go back to the party, but he didn’t know someone was watching them and taking pictures that would destroy their inestable relationship. 

“Where were you?” Osamu asked, the moment he saw Suna enter the door. “I can’t believe you left your own party.” 

“I was just taking pictures of the sky.” Suna responded simply. 

Osamu looked at him in disbelief, he was sober, Suna knew that Osamu in partys drinked even more than Atsumu, but today he was just drinking soda for some reason.

“It’s a weird way of saying you were out doing drugs?” 

“Maybe.” Suna said, it was better say that than explain what he was actually doing. “Did you need me for something or…?”

“Oh right.” He said, looking a little anxious for a moment. “I kinda need moral support.” 

“What?”

“I want to go to talk to Akaashi, but he is with his friends and I don’t want to look rude.” Osamu admitted, in times like this Suna remembered he and Atsumu shared dna, they both were stupid. 

“Just go to talk to him, I’m not going there to watch you flirt and fail.” 

“Please?” Osamu asked softly and Suna was incapable of saying no. 

That’s go he ended up sitting next to Kenma while Osamu talked to Akaashi, Kenma didn’t talk too much, but the boy next to him talked a lot, Suna knew him because Atsumu talked a lot about him, he was Hinata who was clearly drunk.

“I’m bored.” The ginger said, Suna had to concentrate really hard to not pay attention to Osamu flirting with Akaashi. “Suna-san do you want to do something?”

“I’m fine, but I can give you an idea if you want.” Suna said drinking the alcohol in his cup. “I always film shit when I’m bored, then I see the videos to see if I filmed something good.”

Hinata’s face lit up. “That’s a good idea!” 

And without saying much he took the phone that was in the table next to them and started filming all around him, Kenma just watched Hinata walking away. 

“Do you want to dance?” Osamu asked, Suna turned his head to see how he was asking Akaashi.

“Not now.” Akaashi said with his polite tone. “I’m actually waiting for Bokuto-san.”

“Oh, where is he?” 

“He went upstairs a while ago.” Kenma responded, clearly he was also listening to the conversation. 

Suna saw that as an opportunity to get out.

“I will go to find him, I don’t want anyone in my room.” Suna said 

And just like that he standed to walk upstairs, he didn't turn around even when he could feel the look of Osamu burning his head.

Kageyama pushed Atsumu to try to follow Hinata, but he had already lost the ginger in the crowd. He turned around to glare at Atsumu.

“Fuck you.” Kageyama said, his tongue felt heavy because of the alcohol. “You are the worst.”

“You are not the first person to say it.” Atsumu said laughing. “And for the record, I was just messing with you.”

Atsumu started walking away, the party was always noisy, and he started to get tired. Maybe it was a good idea to get some water, he didn’t want to end up throwing up in Suna’s bed again, the kitchen was empty, which was not a surprise since most people or when outside or stay in the main room. 

But then Atsumu noticed someone was there in the kitchen, his black hair looked as beautiful as always, even when the horrible neon yellow jacket Sakusa looked beautiful.

“Omi-kun?” Atsumu asked. 

Sakusa turned around to lock eyes with Atsumu.

“Hello.”

“What are you doing here, I thought you don't like parties, and Suna told me you weren’t coming.” Atsumu said maybe a little too quickly. 

“Well I’m here, aren’t I?” Sakusa responded, even if his words sounded cold to anyone else who would hear them, Atsumu knew that his words were sincere, and he was not being mean.

“Yeah you are, but maybe you are just in my mind.” Atsumu jokes.

“Why would I be in your mind, Miya?” 

Sakusa was slowly getting closer to Atsumu, and if we would have been sober he would have gotten nervous, but the nervous didn’t show up when he had been drinking. 

“You are always in my mind Omi-kun.”

Atsumu looked at the black eyes of Sakusa, he was still wearing his mask, think that was probably because of how many people were at the party, Osamu had been right, a party was the last place he expects Sakusa to be, it didn't make any sense for him to be there.

“Why did you decide to come?” Atsumu asked, he didn’t know what type of game they were playing but this time he was the one that got closer.

“I wanted to do something.” He confessed.

“Something like what?” 

He watched how Sakusa slowly took one of the ear loops of his mask, Atsumu felt like the air was getting stuck in his lungs. Kiyoomi was really beautiful, it didn't matter how many times he had seen him without a mask, every time he saw him he forgot how to breathe.

“Something like this.” Sakusa murmured.

And before Atsumu could realise their faces were millimetres away, he could feel the hot breath of Sakusa in his lips, the boy was silently asking for permission, Atsumu thought he was going to die right there. Sakusa Kiyoomi wanted to kiss him.

“Kiss me.” Atsumu murmured, and Sakusa obeyed. 

Their kiss was not long but Atsumu could feel the butterflies in his stomach, he could die happy that night. But then he noticed the conflicted expression in Sakusa’s face.

“You are drunk.” He murmured, probably noticing Atsumu’s alcohol breath. Sakusa moved away. “I’m sorry.”

“No, Omi, don’t worry.” Atsumu tried to say.

“This was a mistake, I’m sorry.” And saying that he runned away from the kitchen.

Atsumu looked in the direction that Sakusa had gone, so at the end it was a mistake, he thought, and considering all what happened, getting blackout drunk wasn't a bad idea after all, ignoring the pain in his chest he got to the party again. Neither of them noticed Hinata in the door, drunk enough to not know what he was doing with a phone in his hand with the camera rolling.


	23. Kissing and fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they were both really drunk and this was a bad idea.

“Oh my god Daichi are you drunk?” Michimiya asked with a little smile.

The boy looked up with a smile, he had been drinking all night, he usually was the responsible one, the one that looked after his drunk friends but even he deserved a night to relax from time to time.

“Just a little.” Daichi responded.

“Dance with me.” The girl said, taking Daichi’s hand, the boy just laughed and followed the girl to the dance floor where everyone was dancing. 

Next to them were two boys, one of them with a sly smile in his face and the other had a sour expression. 

“Ugh look at them.” Suga murmured annoyed, his eyes fixed on Daichi dancing.

“Yes, I see them.” Oikawa responded without erasing his smile. “It’s funny seeing you like this Koushi-chan.” 

“Of course you of all people would think my suffering it’s funny.” 

“I’m just saying, I didn’t expect Mr. Refreshing to have claws.” Oikawa teased, putting his arm around Suga’s shoulder. “Daichi is not into that girl, relax.”

“You don’t know that.” Suga responded a little annoyed, but didn’t push Oikawa away. “And I’m pretty sure Daichi is straight.” 

Oikawa laugh like he had been told the best joke of all time.

“I have heard him talking about your angeling face for hours, believe me he likes you.” 

“In what context did that happen?” Suga asked confused.

“You know we hang out in Ushiwaka’s house?” Oikawa asked before continuing. “Well, we have weekly simping hour, when it’s just Bokuto and Kuroo talking for a whole hour about their crushes.” 

“Do you talk about Iwaizumi there?”

“Shut up, we are talking about your obvious pining, not mine.” The boy said ignoring the comment of Suga that made his cheeks glow red. “I have an idea.”

“I hate when you said that.” Suga sighed.

“As I was saying, you should go and tell her that you two are dating.” 

Suga looked where Daichi and Michimiya were dancing, he always knew Daichi was a great dancer, but watching him dance with someone else was killing him, it should be him, not Michimiya dancing so close to Daichi that he could hear his heartbeat. 

“But that’s not true.” Suga murmured. 

“Who cares, in case it goes wrong, just say you're drunk, or that I dare you.” Oikawa said pushing Suga. “Go get your man.” 

Suga was standing on the dance floor alone, when he turned to look around Oikawa was not there anymore. Suga was not even tipsy, he was practically sober and even if he didn’t want to admit he liked Oikawa’s plan, it wasn’t like it could go wrong.

He started to get closer to the pair, even with the loud music he could hear them talking. 

“You are really handsome Daichi.” The girl said. 

“Thank you.” Daichi responded, laughing.

“Hey I wanted to tell you this for a while but I-”

“Hey Daichi!” He found himself interrupting, putting his arm around his friend. He tried his best to look drunk enough to be convincing. “What are you doing babe?”

“Babe?” Michimiya asked looking at Suga.

“He didn’t tell you?” Suga was starting to regret even listening to Oikawa, but he was not retiring now. “We are dating.”

“You what?!” The girl asked, raising her voice. 

Daichi wasn’t saying anything, that was the worst part, because he noticed some people had started to look at them when she screamed. Suga didn’t know why the boy wasn’t saying anything.

“What happened babe? Are you so drunk that you forgot?” Suga asked, looking Daichi at the eyes.

He expected anything, Daichi laughing nervously, or responding with words saying that he did in fact not remember that, a part of him even expected the boy to scream at him or something. He didn’t expect Daichi to kiss him in the middle of the dance floor right in front of Michimiya.

“I already said no.” Tsukishima said, looking at his friend.

Yamaguchi was standing next to him with a red cup in his hand, and a little smile in his face, even if the smile looked more like a nervous one than a happy one. They have been all night together, not doing much just standing there. Yachi had already left by that point.

“But Tsukki, it’s just one dance.” Yamaguchi insisted. 

“No. You can go if you want to.” 

Yamaguchi signed and kept drinking from his cup looking away. Tsukishima hated parties, the loud music, the drunk people, the dancing, the noise, everything, but for some reason he came there. He wanted to be with Yamaguchi enjoying the night, but he didn’t understand why they had to be at the party, they could be together in Yamaguchi’s house having a sleepover and it would be better. 

Even the constant murmure of Yamaguchi next to him was starting to feel annoying.

“Can you shut up?” Tsukishima asked. The words left his mouth with more anger than he intended.

“I was just asking you.” Yamaguchi responded, his voice sounded annoyed. “Just say no.”

“Well I already said no. Go look for someone else to annoy.” 

They didn’t fight, in all of his years as friends never have they fought, and with the alcohol in his body this wasn’t going to finish well, Tsukishima knew it, but for some reason he couldn't keep his mouth closed. 

“What’s your deal?” Yamaguchi’s voice was getting louder, something that he didn’t hear too often.

“Why don’t you go with piercing boy, I’m sure he would love to hear you talk.” 

“Are you jealous I have friends?” The boy with freckles snapped. 

“Friends you said.” The mockery in his voice was clear. 

“You are such an asshole.” Yamaguchi responded frustrated. 

“Why are you still next to me if I’m such an asshole?” Tsukishima asked the same way. “You depend on me. It’s so pathetic!”

Maybe this fight was meant to happen sometime, it was like a timebomb ready to explode at any minute, and it exploded that night in front of everybody, they were so involved in the fight that they didn’t even notice Hinata next to them filming, and someone else filming Hinata at the same time. 

“I’m tired, I’m out.” Tsukishima said after not receiving a reply from Yamaguchi.

“No.” Yamaguchi said, his voice did not tremble. “I’m fucking tired of you!”

Tsukishima froze, he didn’t expect that actually. 

“I’m the only one that has stood by your side for years, so when you are alone because you pushed everyone away don’t look for me. I’m tired of you.”

Tsukishima left the party after that, the crowd dispersed, and Yamaguchi stood there in silence, his throat hurted, and his heart did too.

“You did well, freckles.” Terushima said next to him. “You were standing for yourself.”

“I don’t know if that was right.” Yamaguchi murmured.

“Forget him, do you want to dance with me?”

Yamaguchi even if his chest hurted and wanted to cry he smiled at his friend. 

“Sure. I wanted to dance all night.”

“Good thing you have me then.” 

“So what did you want to tell me, Bo?” Kuroo asked following Bokuto upstairs. 

“Let’s find a private place first.” He responded.

They walked to the hall of the second floor, they noticed two boys entering what looked like the bathroom together, Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged knowing looks before starting laughing, they opened the next door, it looked like Suna’s room.

“So, what happened?” Kuroo asked, sitting in the bed.

“I want to ask Akaashi out.” Bokuto said.

“Really?” He knew of Bokuto’s crush on the boy, but he also knew his friend wasn’t the type of boy that did something when he had a crush. “Congrats man, I think you two will make an awesome couple.

“Thanks! Just like you and Kenma.”

“I’m not dating Kenma.” Kuroo said with a smile. 

“Oh I thought you had confessed, since he came with you to a party.” 

“It’s not a big deal, and Hinata is also here.” 

Bokuto put his big arm around Kuroo’s shoulder bringing him closer. 

“Bro, he came with you because you asked him.” Bokuto said with a big smile. “Bro I need to know something.”

“Shoot.” 

“Are you a good kisser?” 

“Of course am I!” Kuroo responded almost immediately. “why you ask?”

“I want that when I kiss Akaashi to be perfect, and I don’t know if I’m a good kisser.” The boy said.

Kuroo looked at his friend for a second, because he got an idea, maybe they were both really drunk and this was a bad idea, but he couldn’t help to ask.

“You want to kiss me?, you for practice?” Kuroo asked.

“You would do that for me Kuroo?” 

“Of course.” 

In the moment the words left his mouth he was surprised by the lips of Bokuto against his own, Bokuto’s kiss was actually surprisingly good, and Kuroo ended up letting himself be guided in the kiss. He didn’t stop Bokuto when he felt his hands in his hips pulling him closer.

“Fuck.” Kuroo murmured under his breath when he realised he was sitting on top of Bokuto. “Nobody will know about this.”

“Deal.” Bokuto said with a little smile. “Can we kiss again, like for practice?” 

“Yeah sure.” Kuroo said before connecting their mouths again.

Neither of them hear the door opening slightly, or the owner of the room standing there with his cellphone in his hand.


	24. The end of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party wasn’t as noisy as it was in the start, and now it was coming to an end,

“Hey Suna!” A voice said in the hall.

Suna almost threw his phone when he heard his friend approaching him, he closed the door of his room trying to not look too guilty, he hoped Komori didn’t notice he was filming. 

“Hey.” Suna responded trying to look relaxed.

“What are you doing here?” 

“This is my house, Komori.” Suna said. 

Komori smiled at him softly.

“You know what I meant.” Komori responded leaning on the wall.

Suna sighed. “I was bored.” 

“Is someone in your room?” Komori asked when he noticed that Suna was still standing in front of his door “Are they fucking.”   


“I hope not.” He tried to sound non interested. “But they were making out.”

“Who?” Komori was an addict to gossip the same way he was, that was the reason why they were such good friends. “You can just tell me then and not say their names.”

“Sorry I respect their privacy.” A lie. “Why are you upstairs?” 

“I was looking for the bathroom, but I saw you here.” Komori said with a smile.

“Then go.” 

Suna walked to open the door of the bathroom, to their surprise two boys were already there, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, two upperclassmen, really funny and nice. Komori and Suna stare in silence for a couple of seconds before closing the door again. They walked to the stairs in complete silence, and without saying anything they both sat down in steps laughing. 

“Oh my god that was so weird.” Komori said laughing. 

“What’s with everyone making out at my party?” Suna was also laughing.

He remembered himself that his phone was still recording, it was in the front pocket of his jeans, so he didn’t know if he did film the two boys making out in the bathroom, but he could always check later. 

“I don’t know, I kinda want it too.” Komori said with a smile. “Having your main character moment in a coming of age movie.”

“You see too many movies.” Suna said. “and you would not be the main character.”

“Why not? I bet I can get someone right now.” Komori started to stand up, but Suna didn’t allow him. 

Suna was putting Komori down, he was almost on top of him, they both sitting in the stair, with their bodies pressed against the wall.

“What about me?” Suna asked with a serious tone.

Komori just looked at him with a sad smile.

“Is Osamu flirting with someone again?” He asked.

Suna flinched before slowly moving from on top of Komori to sit right next to him. 

“How did you know?” 

“The last time Osamu flirted with someone else you made out with Atsumu.” Komori explained with a smile.

“Disgusting that was years ago.” 

“And I keep saying all this years that you two are stupid and you like each other since the day I meet you two.” Komori said.

“Well he likes Akaashi, so I don’t know what you are saying.” Suna murmured more bitter than he originally intended.

“He said that?”

“I mean, he said he was his type and had been flirting with him all night.” 

Komori looked at him with a tired expression.

“You realised you and Akaashi look similar, right?” Komori asked, he looked really done with Suna’s moping. “If his type is guys like Akaashi, you are probably his type too.”

“You are crazy.”

“And you are in denial.” Komori said before standing up to go downstairs. “I hope you don’t do anything crazy.

“You know me.” Suna said with a smile

“That’s exactly why I’m saying that.”

Hinata was sitting in the sofa, he had never been so drunk in his short life, and a part of him knew that he would hate himself tomorrow, but that is a problem for him of the morning, not the one of now. 

“Kenma.” Hinata said, elongating the letters of the name. “I’m tired, let’s go home.”

“I don’t know Shouyou.” Kenma responded with a neutral expression. “I was waiting for Kuroo.”

“But it had been hours.” Hinata said, he sounded like a little kid.

“I know.”   


“Kenma.”

“What?” The boy couldn’t get angry at Hinata, even if Kenma didn’t have a lot of patience when it came to the cute ginger he was always nice. No one could hate him.

“Why do you care that much about Kuroo?” He asked, his eyes weren’t even focusing on Kenma.

“Why do you care so much about Kageyama?” Kenma asked in response.

He was not going to have that conversation with a drunk Hinata, not even with sober Hinata he felt ready to have that conversation. So shifting the conversation to Hinata seemed like the safe option.

“He is my friend.” Hinata said with a dumb smile. “even if he is mean, and dumb, and stubborn, and stupid, and mean, and beautiful, and nice.” 

A part of Kenma wanted to laugh at the way Hinata was talking especially considering he was talking about Kageyama.

“You sound like you have a crush on him.” Kenma said with a teasing tone.

“Maybe” Hinata laughed. “He is the best. But you are the best too Kenma!”

“I’m glad you think that of me.” 

“Kenma do you think he likes me?”

“Yeah, I mean it’s pretty obvious.” A part of him felt bad to be having this conversation in the state that Hinata was, but he didn't stop talking. “But you know him, I don’t think he would go and say; ‘I have a crush on you.’ He doesn’t look like the type of guy who would confess.”

“Yeah.” Hinata seemed to think for a while, Kenma always thought Hinata would be a loud drunk, but he was sitting on the sofa thinking about life. “Can we go home?”

Kuroo was taking his time, it had been almost an hour since he went upstairs with Bokuto, and it was already really late, and Kenma was tired, he wasn’t a social person, and he needed to be in his room alone, well not alone, Hinata was going to stay with him for the night. 

“Yeah, you are right.” Kenma said, looking one time more to the stairs hoping that Kuroo would appear there. but nothing happened. “Let’s go, Shouyou.” 

“Well freckles, this was a nice night.” Terushima said with a smile on his lips.

“Thank you, for not leaving me alone.” Yamaguchi.

They have been dancing and laughing since the fight, Terushima doing everything in his power to stop Yamaguchi from being sad.

“Of course, I know you don’t feel comfortable in places like this, I’m glad you let me be with you.”

“Don’t be so serious Yuuji.” Yamaguchi said. “I’m sorry, you probably wanted to flirt but you couldn't because of me.”

“Well I flirted with you, I call that a victory.” 

Nobody knew how they became friends, but that was not very important, they were maybe a little opposite but they were friends. Yamaguchi enjoyed the outgoing personality of Terushima, and he enjoyed the nice and calm personality of the freckled boy, but then he discovered that Yamaguchi could be really salty and mean, and that duality Terushima loved.

“I think I’m going back home.” Yamaguchi said with a smile. “Goodnight.”

Terushima was about to ask if he wanted to walk home together, because it was already late outside, but then he noticed Daishou standing in the hallway looking at him with a smile in his lips, he slowly nodden in direction of a door and then he entered it.

Did Daishou really think Terushima would just follow him, out of nowhere, just because he vaguely asked?

“Goodnight, freckles.” Terushima said following Daishou.

Daishou was right, Terushima would follow him. 

He opened the door quickly noting it wasn’t a room, but a kind of closet, ironic, he thought. In the moment he closed the door behind him he was attacked by Daishou’s lips against his own.

“Hey wait, where it’s Mika?” Terushima asked, putting a little distance between the two of them. “Is she still at the party?”

“Teru.” Daishou murmured trying to kiss the boy again.

“Daishou, where is she?” 

“Somewhere in the party with her friend.” Daishou responded. His hand was still in Tersuhima’s shirt.

Yuuji liked the way Daishou touched him, the way he kissed him, but the rational part of his brain reminded that Daishou had a girlfriend, a nice cute girl.

“When are you going to break up with her?” He asked, his lips were dangerously close. 

“Can we talk about this in another moment?” Daishou asked, his hands slowly moving around Terushima’s body. “Please?”

“If you don’t want to talk then shut me up.” 

And Daishou took that invitation devouring the lips of the boy. 

“Hey, have any of you seen Oikawa?” The boy asked.

“Oh no, I haven’t seen him.” Ushijima responded looking at the boy.

“I haven’t seen him in all night” 

“Maybe he is outside.” Tendou said with a smile, he was right next to Ushijima, both of them sitting suspiciously close.

“Okay, thanks.” The boy responded.

He went outside, the party wasn’t as noisy as it was in the start, and now it was coming to an end, almost half of the people have left, the big majority of people that were still in the party were too drunk to move or do something else. He quickly found Oikawa laying in the grass, he was looking at the sky with a smile.

“There you are.”

Oikawa only smiled in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the end of the party! the next chapter will be what happened after the video were posted. 
> 
> And yes I didn't show the part of Oikawa because I didn't want to reveal who is the second person.
> 
> As always thanks for reading!!


	25. The mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he hoped no one had noticed the fact that the phone in the video wasn’t Hinata’s phone but his own. 

Oikawa was sitting in his seat, he had run all the way from his house, he couldn't believe he had overselp, he didn’t even got time to do his hair, what was a tragedy if you ask him, but he was using the hood to cover the mess that was his hair, he didn’t even check his phone after he sent to the group chat that he would be late until he was sitting in his chair, now he noticed that Iwaizumi had send him texts asking where he was. That was sweet knowing he worried about him always made him happy. 

He noticed Ushijima had sent him a text too, but he ignored it without reading it, and went to the secrets account. Oikawa had just finished watching the videos that had been posted minutes ago, mentally he patted his own back for thinking of Hinata as secretly a little shit, but he knew that someone else had filmed the video of him filming so maybe it wasn’t actually him, but Oikawa took that as a half victory. 

He slowly turned his head to look at his friends who were looking at him.

“So.” Oikawa started, trying his best to not laugh. “I didn't think you actually mean it, when you two said you were fucking in the bathroom.”   


Oikawa said, remembering the time Iwaizumi asked them where they had been in the party, and their answer was that. At the moment Oikawa thought they were joking, now he knew they meant it.

“You didn’t believe us.” Matsukawa responded simply, like it wasn’t a big deal.

“You two fuck in a bathroom, while I was crying in the floor.” Oikawa said looking at his friend with a fake anger, he wasn’t angry, it was actually funny.

“Yep.” Hanamaki said with a smile.

“It was not the first time that happened.” Matsukawa said, like he was talking about his last test, completely neutral and kinda bored. 

“You two are unbelievable.” Oikawa said, then he turned his head to look at Iwaizumi. “Did you knew?”

Iwaizumi looked surprised to be dragged to the conversation, he looked at Oikawa for a couple of seconds, his eyes went for a second to the lilac hoodie before standing up.

“I need to do something.” And with that Iwaizumi walked out of the room.

“What happened?” Oikawa asked, looking back at his two friends.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked at each other for a couple of seconds, having a silent argument before turning to Oikawa. 

“Nice hoodie.” 

Oikawa looked at them confused for a couple of seconds before looking down to himself, he was wearing the lilac hoodie, he ran out house so quickly because he didn't know what to be too late he didn't realise he was not using his own hoodie. He looked up searching with his eyes Ushijima who was in the first row of seats looking at him, he pointed at his phone.

Oikawa went to Ushijima’s text and he almost screamed at himself, he should have checked the text before.

_ You are using by hoodie _

He was fucked,it had been his mistake for not realising it sooner, he wondered if Iwaizumi had noticed the fact that the hoodie was the same as the picture of Ushijima, that it even had his name on it. How he was supposed to explain himself now when all the proof were in his face. 

Hinata felt like he wanted to throw up, the way so many people were looking at him, the way they were all whispering about him. He didn’t even get the chance to watch the rest of the videos because seeing himself was too shocking, he didn’t remember filming the fight, he didn’t remember the fight at all, he had seen the video that now he learned he filmed it himself.

It was the recess and he was walking out of his class now, a part of him wanted to find Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to say sorry, but the other part of him didn’t want to see them right now. Also he knew Kageyama has been watching him since the moment he walked out of his class, but he didn’t come closer to say anything.

Hinata was planning on going to the bathroom when a hand pulled him to one of the classrooms, he almost screamed but he noticed the owner of the hand that had pulled him in.  “Yachi?” He asked looking at the short girl.

“Tsukishima wants to kill you.” She said quickly. 

“Yeah, I kinda imagine that.” Hinata murmured, Kenma told him Tsukishima had screamed at him while thinking he filmed the fight, he didn’t want to imagine what he would do to him now that he saw Hinata filming.

“I think Yamaguchi is mad too, not as much as Tsukishima but he didn’t look okay with the video.” The girl kept explaining.

“Thank you, for telling me.” He didn’t exactly know what he could do in that situation. “Yachi.”   


“hm?” The girl asked, looking at the direction of the door as she was making sure Tsukishima didn’t appear there to kill them.

“I didn’t post it.” He said. “I mean I had to film it, but I don’t remember doing it, but I didn’t post it.” 

“I believe you.” She said simply, before sighing. “Actually I don’t even blame you for filming it, I don’t get why they are so mad, they had the fight in the first place, that it’s not your fault.”

“Thanks.” Hinata said for a second time in that short conversation, he didn’t know what other thing he could say if he was honest.

“Did you see the other videos?” Yachi asked to change the topic, relaxing a little more.

“Nop, I didn't have time.”

“You should do it.”

Hinata took out his cellphone to see the videos, there were a couple of people he didn’t know, even Kageyama insisted the ginger knew everybody he didn't know half of these people. Then he started watching people he knew with his mouth opened in surprise.

“Suga-san and Daichi-san?” He asked, surprised. “Oh my god.”

“Yeah, that it’s kinda not a surprise, to be honest I always thought they were a couple. I am happy for them.” Yachi said.

Hinata keeps watching going to the next video.

“Atsumu-san.” He murmured watching the video of the boy and Sakusa.

He didn’t know he also filmed that one, he looked at the video in a little bit of shock, he didn’t know that he and Sakusa liked each other. Hinata then started watching the video that had Kenma tagged in, it was a really short video in comparison to the others.

He vaguely remembered that moment, it was really late, the video didn’t show many people so that had to happen almost at the end of the party, Hinata was sitting next to Kenma, the older boy was watching him a little smile in his lips, then he heard Kenma’s voice.

_ “I have a crush on you.” _

He definitely didn’t remember any of this.

Atsumu was standing there almost too in shock to even react, Komori was looking at him with a little smile on his lips.

“You should give him a little space.” Komori said. “This is complicated for him, you know him.” 

“Is this why he is ignoring me?” Atsumu asked, horrified, he didn’t remember what his drunk self did. “Does he hate me?”

He wanted to kiss Sakusa more than he had wanted to kiss his previous crushes, and now he learned that he in fact had kissed him, and he didn’t even remember. But in his mind it made sense, since Sakusa had been ignoring him since a little after the party, it had to be for that.

“Maybe you should ask him that.” Komori said scratching the back of his neck. “But not now, please.”   


“Thank you.” Atsumu said, giving the boy a short bow. “I’m sorry if I hurt your cousin.”

“You are giving apologizes to the wrong person.” 

Atsumu went back to his seat. Osamu laughed at the defeated face that his twin had.

“Shut up.” Atsumu murmured. “You saw the video of Suna and Komori.”

“Yeah but I didn’t fuck up as you did.” Osamu said with a teasing tone. 

“You are not even jealous?” Atsumu asked, trying to change the topic of the conversation.

“Why should I be?” 

“I forgot you are also an idiot.” 

The boy took the case out of his phone to throw it in the trash. He saw the video of Hinata filming that fight with his cellphone, he hoped no one had noticed the fact that the phone in the video wasn’t Hinata’s phone but his own. 

“Hey, we're going to history, are you coming?” A voice at his back said. 

“Yeah, one moment.” He said coming out of the bathroom cubicle.

He hoped that nobody would realise that he was the one that sent the videos, he didn't think Hinata would be exposed, he didn't even notice that someone had filmed Hinata, that was his mistake. He needed to find out who were behind the account before it was too late.

  
  



	26. Blame it on the alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know what to do.” 

Sakusa was looking at himself in the mirror, the cold water from the tap burned his hands, but it didn’t matter how much he tried to wash his hands, he still felt dirty. His hair was a mess because of how much he had passed his hands through it, also he felt like he needed to change his mask, but also he didn’t want to take the one that he was using off. 

The bathroom door opened and for a couple of seconds he was scared that Atsumu was the one walking through that door, eve if it was not him, he didn't want to see anybody, Suna and Osamu would be as bad options as Atsumu, and he knew Komori would not provide of any actual help. 

“Kiyoomi, are you okay?” A voice asked softly. 

Sakusa turned around to see Ushijima, actually the only person that he could bear right now. 

“No.” Sakusa responded looking at him.

Ushijima slowly nodded, he walked to get close to Sakusa, and extended his hand in a silent question. Kiyoomi thought about it for a couple of seconds, he didn’t want to be touched right now, but he did need somebody. 

Sakusa nodded.

“I saw the video.” Ushijima murmured, he was touching Sakusa’s hair, trying to arrange his messy curls. 

Even if their relationship was a secret for a long time they didn't hide their friendship, even now that they have broken up long ago they still maintain a platonic relationship. They were just friends who happened to have dated in the past. 

Sakusa’s mind ended up imaging how would be if Atsumu was the one patting his hair, it had to feel nice, but maybe he would never know because of that stupid video, he planned never tell Atsumu about that, and he would understand if the boy didn’t want to talk to him anymore. 

“I fucked up.” Sakusa sighed.

“Want to talk about it?” 

“He was drunk.” He said like that explained the whole story. “And I was not, I shouldn't have kissed him.”

“Have you told this to him?” Ushijima questioned.

“How? Wakatoshi, he didn’t remember any of that.” Sakusa said feeling more frustrated with himself.

“So you run away.” 

Sakusa knew Ushijima didn't just mean now, that he had literally run away from Atsumu, he meant all this time he had been ignoring him and the feeling he had for him.

“I don’t know what to do.” 

Ushijima’s hand stopped, slowly went down to take off the mask of Kiyoomi, who looked a little surprised by the action but didn’t say anything.

“First you are going to wash your face, then you are going back to class, and stop running from Atsumu.” Ushijima talked slowly and without raising his voice, which was funny considering his deep and intimidating voice. “I’m not telling you to explain everything to him right now, but maybe start with something.” 

Sakusa stayed there watching the boy in silence for a couple of seconds. “How are you always right?”

“I wish I was, I sense I’m going to fuck up soon.” Ushijima said in a serious tone that made Sakusa chuckle.

“Why is that?” Sakusa asked with a little smile, he was more calm now. “It has to do with your mystery guy or it’s about your crush on Tendou-san?

“I told you this guy and I are not dating, the problem is that he is wearing my hoodie today, the same one he used in the photo, and I think people have made the connection.” 

“Oh, but you two are not dating, so who cares?” 

“I’m just scared this will become a mess.”

“All of this is already a mess.” Sakusa said tiredly. “Thank you, for all Wakatoshi.”

“Anything for you.” 

“Fuck.” Shirabu murmured. “I need to talk to him.”

Yahaba looked at his friend, he knew Shirabu wasn’t a bad person, but he knew that he made questionables choices. They were talking in the hall, Yahaba had been following Shirabu who had been walking trying to find Semi.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” He asked.

“I need to apologise.” Shirabu insisted.

“Look I’m not trying to judge here, but you actually want to?”

Shirabu stopped walking to look at Yahaba with a raised eyebrow. 

“What do you mean? I was drunk.”

Yahaba took a deep breath, he wasn’t trying to fight his friend, but he didn’t know a way to put it in a nice way.

“You can't keep blame it on the alcohol, Shirabu, you have been really shitty with him like for a long time, and now you are apologizing? it sounds like you actually don’t feel it, but you don’t want to look like the bad guy.”

“And what do you know?” Shirabu shouted.

Yahaba sighed, he didn't know how he was going to apologize if he was already behaving like this.

“Semi-san had tried to be nice with you, and you had hurt him, in some moment he will explode, and you know what. I don’t want to be there when that happens.” Yahaba said, turned around to walk away. “Have fun getting out of this one.”

Yahaba kept walking without looking back, a part of himself reminding him that he also needed to apologise to Semi, but he would do it in another moment, if he had just seen the video he probably didn’t want to see them right now.

“Woah, that was something.” A voice said behind his back. “I thought you would throw him against a wall too.”

“I only do that to you.” Yahaba responded with a teasing smile.

Kyotani huffed, but Yahaba knew he was trying to hide his smile.

“Why are you two fighiting this time?” He asked.

“He wanted to go to apologize to Semi for being a little shit.” Yahaba said simply. “But he is still being a little shit.”

“He is always like that.” Kyotani murmured. “If you said something like that about me, I will kick your ass.”

“I can take you in a fight.” Yahaba responded proud of himself.

After that incident when he slammed Kyotani to the wall he learned that the boy, even if he was intimidating, was not actually good at fighting. 

“Of course not.” 

“Yeah keep telling that to yourself.”

Shirabu walked into the class of third year, almost immediately his upperclassman looked at him, he didn’t walk into the classroom, instead he stood next to the door trying to see if Semi was in the classroom.

“What are you doing?” A voice asked.

Tendou was right next to him, he wasn’t looking at him with his usual smile, and his voice sounded colder than he remembered.

“I need to talk to Semi-san.” Shirabu said.

“I think you have said enough.” Tendou responded.

“I just want to apologize.” 

“I don’t think he wants to listen to it.” 

They looked at each other in silence, Shirabu wasn’t going to let Tendou win, but then he noticed someone was standing next to Tendou.

“It’s okay, I will listen to you.” Semi said. “But after that you will leave.”

It was weird, it reminded him of the Semi of last year, who always looked annoyed and angry. He didn’t look like the nice boy who enjoyed music more than everything else, but Shirabu knew it was all his fault.

“Thank you.” He murmured. He watched in silence as Tendou walked away, but he kept his eyes on them. “I’m really sorry, I was drunk, I don’t know why I said that.” 

Semi looked at him without saying anything, Shirabu didn’t understand why he responded.

“Is that all?” Semi asked, he didn’t look angry, and that was more terrifying. Shirabu only nodded. “Good, I accept your apologies, but I will ask you to not talk to me anymore.”

“Understandable.” Shirabu murmured. He didn’t know what he was expecting, he should have thought about the fact that maybe Semi wouldn’t want to talk anymore with him.

“And just for you to know.” Semi started talking, he looked away so he didn’t have to face him directly. “I didn’t need to see the video, I heard you at the party, I was next to the stairs.” 

“What?” Shirabu asked.

“I wanted to believe you said all of that just because you were drunk, but you keep your shitty attitude all this time, so I guess I was wrong about you.”

That didn’t make sense for Shirabu, why would he still act so nice if all this time he had known all the things he said about him. But then it hit him the other thing Semi had said, Shirabu had in fact been really mean to Semi all this time, especially this last week. 

Semi didn’t say goodbye, he just walked away in Tendou direction. Shirabu walked in the direction of his class, not knowing exactly what he was supposed to do, Yahaba was mad at him and Semi would not talk to him again. Maybe he was really a shitty person.

Suna was in the entrance gate, waiting for the twins to walk home together, like they always did, he was looking at his phone, he had a message from his partner, he had sent him a photo, he was going to post that tomorrow.

“Hey!” Atsumu said with a smile, running to get next to Suna.

Suna knew he was faking his smile, but didn't say anything, if he was putting in his mask it was because he didn’t want to talk about something, and Suna was not going to ask. But if he had to guess he would say it had to do with the video of him and Sakusa kissing, a video that he posted, but that didn't matter at the moment. 

“Where is your brother?” Suna asked.

“Ha, about that.” Atsumu said, looking away.

Suna followed Atsumu’s eyes, Osamu was walking in their direction, but he wasn’t alone, he was walking with Akaashi.

“Samu invited Kenji-kun on a date.” Atsumu said, they both watched how the two boys walked away with smiles on their faces. “And Kenji-kun said yes.”

“Oh.” Suna murmured, just because he didn't know what else to say. “Let’s go.”

He had to make something about that, and he had to do something quickly. 


	27. Getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @I_know_your_secrets: And the continuation of the mystery, remember Ushijima’s mysterious person, we finally learn who it is :)

Terushima was walking home, it have been a long day, he had read the text in the group chat apparently they were going to hang out in Ushijima’s house like they always did, he wanted to go, he had been ignoring his friends for a long time, since the pictures of him a Daishou were posted. Terushima loved his friends, but he knew they would ask for an explanation, one that he couldn’t give, that’s the reason he had been ignoring them.

He didn’t have many friends before them, only Yamaguchi, but now he was alone, since he asked him to leave him alone because he had things to do, Terushima hated walking home alone.

He thought that walking through the park would distract him, but he noticed that it had been a bad idea.

A girl was sitting on a park bench, her brown hair flowing in the wind, she was beautiful, it took him a moment to recognize the school uniform she was wearing, then he recognized. 

Yamaka Mika was watching him.

He could have kept walking, pretending that he didn’t see her, but she made a gentle gesture with his hand to ask him to get closer, and for some reason he obeyed. 

“Hello.” Terushima said.

He hadn’t felt this uncomfortable in a conversation since the last time he talked to Daishou.

“Hi.” Her voice was soft, he thought she would be angry, but she didn’t sound like it. “I wanted to talk and ask you about something.”

“Yeah, of course.” He said, not sure if he should sit next to her or not.

“Well, first I’m not mad at you.” Mika said, surprising him. “I knew it, I just didn’t want to say anything.”

“You knew?” Terushima asked.

“You two weren't that slick.” She laughed softly, maybe she was a little hurt, but she wasn’t angry, and Terushima took that as a green light, and sat down next to her. “I always knew he was into guys.”

“He told you?” 

“No.” Mika's smile was beautiful, like she wasn’t talking about his ex that cheated on her. “I don’t think he had ever said that to himself, but we all knew about the thing he had with Kuroo last year.”

“Why aren’t you mad?” He asked, he needed to know, her smile made him feel even more guilty somehow.

“Should I be?”

“Yes.” Terushima answered quickly.

“I mean, I was.” She confessed. “But we broke up so many times, we took time from each other, we didn’t have the healthiest relationship, and if he was with someone in that time we were apart it doesn’t matter.”

“But he cheated on you.” Terushima murmured, remembering the party, how he saw Daishou and Mika together. “I’m sure sometimes you two were together.”

“Maybe.” Mika said softly. “Well, after all that’s the reason we broke up, well that and another reason. I didn’t like him anymore, I like someone else.”

“Oh.” Was all that came out of his mouth.

“Yeah, I think she likes me too.”

Terushima fell silent, he didn’t know what he was supposed to say, or what he could do in that situation. He actually wanted the girl to be mad at him, but she was there smiling telling him of all people about her new crush on a girl, he didn’t get Mika.

“I’m not speaking to him.” Terushima suddenly said. 

“Can I ask why?”

“I told him not to talk to me unless he got his shit together.” He explained.

“I should have said that to him too.” The girl laughed softly. “I hope to get his shit together, then, I’m sure he likes you.”

“Nah, I was like a distraction.” 

He looked away, he didn’t want to hear that from the ex girlfriend of his crush, it felt weird.

“I enjoyed your company, Yuuji-kun.” Mika said standing up. “I hope this situation won’t be an issue between us.” 

“You are too good for this world, Mika.”

He smiled, he never thoght he would be getting closer to someone like Mika.

“I’m not walking home with you today.” He declared.

Kenma turned around to look at Kuroo, the older boy wasn’t even looking at him, Kenma didn’t know exactly what he did to make him this mad, he actually slept that night, he did his homework, he even ate all his lunch.

“Okay.” Kenma murmured. “Can I ask why?”

Kuroo was still not looking at him, his body looked tense, Kenma had known him for too long to know that he was annoyed, but the other time Kuroo had been angry at him he always looked at him, he didn’t know why Kuroo was looking away today. 

Unless he wasn’t angry

“I’m hanging out with Bo, Ushijima invited us to his house.” He said, his voice was rushed.

He wasn’t angry, he was sad.

“Have fun.” Kenma said, starting to walk in the opposite direction that Kuroo was going.

Kenma had learned that when Kuroo was sad waas better leaving him alone, if he had wanted to tell Kenma about his issues he would have done it, so he didn’t push the issue.

He took out his cellphone to notice that Akaashi had sent him a text, something that was weird, considering Akaashi had told him he was going out with Osamu, so he didn’t expect a text from him.

_ Explain. _

_ Akaashi 19:27 p.m _

The weird text was accompanied by one of the secrets account, he had been tagged on it, that was the reason he didn’t see it in the first place, he didn’t want to know what it was, but he had a vague idea of what could be. The video started.

He saw himself there with Hinata, they were sitting on the couch, he remembered that moment, they were talking about Kageyama, he didn’t know what could be so bad that this was supposed to expose him, in the moment he turned up the volume he understood.

_ “I have a crush on you.” _

They have taken his conversation out of context, without the rest of the video it looked like he was confessing to Shouyou. He sighed tiredly, now he will have to explain that to Hinata who was probably too drunk that night to remember the whole conversation, he sent a quick text to Akaashi saying that it’s out of context and and tomorrow would be better explained.

He was walking when he suddenly stopped himself. A weird thought appeared in his mind, he wanted to shake the thought away, but he couldn’t, because a part of himself wanted to believe that was the reason.

What if Kuroo was sad, because of this video, because he thought Kenma liked Hinata?

Kenma wanted to believe in that, but the rational part of his brain told him that the truth was that he had left him alone, to go with Bokuto. Kenma kept walking with his eyes glued to his phone until he arrived at his home.

Kunimi was waiting for Kindaichi, it was already late, and they hadn't gone home yet, all because Kindaichi had forgotten to give back Yachi’s notes, he was standing there in silence. He checked his cell phone a couple of times, there was nothing he could do. 

The secrets page was the first thing he saw when he entered instagram, he could see it had a lot of likes, and a lot more followers than it did before.

“Sorry, we can go home now.” Kindaichi said, running to his side.

“Yachi was still here?” Kunimi asked starting walking, he was tired and wanted to go to his bed.

“Yeah, he was helping Kageyama with english.” 

Kunimi didn’t stop walking, he didn’t turn to see Kindaichi, but he knew the boy was watching him, probably waiting for a reaction.

“He was there?” 

“Kunimi, can we talk about this?” Kindaichi asked.

“There is nothing to talk about.” Kunimi responded, walking faster.

“Then stop hating him.” Kindaichi was right, and he knew it, but he didn’t want to admit it. “You know it’s in the past, all of that.”

“But he hurt you.” He murmured. 

Kindaichi stopped walking to sigh, Kunimi stopped walking too, they didn’t talk about that, they haven’t touched that topic in years, they both ignored what happened, but Kindaichi have had enough. 

“And I hurt him too.” Kindaichi said. “I’m not asking you to be his friend, but he feels just as bad as me in this situation.”

Kunimi didn’t respond this time, he didn't have the time, the notification in his phone made him turn away from Kindaichi, it was the secret account. 

_ @I_know_your_secrets has made a post _

_ @I_know_your_secrets: And the continuation of the mystery, remember Ushijima’s mysterious person, we finally learn who it is :) _

Kunimi watched in surprise the pictures that the profile had posted, it was from that same morning, Oikawa wearing the lilac hoodie with Ushijima’s name embroidered, it also has the photos that had been posted long ago, of Ushijima and that mysterious person, it was undeniable, it was the same hoodie.

“Woah, Oikawa-san?” Kindaichi said next to him, forgetting completely about their previous discussion. “I would have never guessed it.” 

Kunimi kept looking at the photo of Oikawa, because he had see him this morning, then it clicked, he saw the picture when they took it.

“Fuck.” He murmured.

“What's wrong?”

“I saw who took this picture.” Kunimi said a part of him wanted to be wrong, but then he remembered something he saw at the party. “I think I know who is behind the account.”


	28. Part of the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Suna be honest with me.”
> 
> “Okay?”
> 
> “Why did you start the secrets account?” It wasn't a did you do it?, it was a why did you do it?.

Ushijima’s house was full of noise, thinking that normally would be weird, but considering he had invited his friends over that was normal, they had ordered food and now they were lying on the floor of the living room as they ate food and talked about each other's problems.

“He fucking likes chibi-can.” Kuroo said with his mouth full of pepperoni pizza. “Like what the fuck does he has that I don’t?”

“He is ginger.” Bokuto said, responding to the question his friend just made, clueless of the fact that didn’t help him.

“He's really cute.” Responded Oikawa with a half smile. 

“He is actually a nice person.” Daishou said, looking at Kuroo.

Kuroo turned his head to look at the boy, if he wasn't too comfortable on the floor next to the pizza box, he would have jumped on Daisho to hit him.

“And what are you doing here, snake?” Kuroo asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that, kitty, I was invited here too.” He said with a smirk.

“Can you not flirt with Kuroo when you already have Teru-chan?” Oikawa asked.

“Can we not talk about that?” Daishou complained

“Well, you still owe us an explanation.” Daichi said, taking another slide of pizza.

“If you want too, we’ll not force you.” Kita said, he and Ushijima were the only civilization there, they were eating on the table, instead of the floor.

“I don’t want to talk about it, honestly.” Daishou murmured. 

“Okay, then let’s talk about Mr. Refreshing.” Oikawa said, even if he just like everyone else wanted to know about the weir relationship between his two friends, they also knew that they couldn't force Daishou to talk. “You didn’t tell us you two were dating.”

They all turned his head to look at Daichi who looked extremely uncomfortable.

“To be honest I didn’t remember that, it was so weird watching that video.” Daichi murmured. “I don’t know how all of that happened.”

“Well maybe the best thing to do is talk to him.” Ushijima said.

“Yeah, you should do that.” Kuroo agreed with a smile. “I’m sure if you two talk you would get together.”

“I don’t know it’s more complicated than that.”

“You said it is complicated, but it’s not impossible.” Bokuto said with a big smile, all of them keep looking at the boy for a couple of seconds, they sometimes forget he wasn’t dumb. “I wish luck!"

“Ugh can we talk about the drama of the videos? Like I would have never guessed that Atsumu-chan liked him.” Oikawa said with a big smile.

Kita laughed softly. “I am happy for him, but if they don’t talk about what happened I will kill him myself.”

“Woah, you are scarier than Daichi.” Kuroo murmured, but everyone else ignored him.

The sound of a notification interrupted their conversation, Oikawa didn’t even bother to look for his phone, he assumed it had been a text sent on the group chat or something like that, but then he noticed the way his friends were looking at him.

“What?” He asked.

Nobody responded, they looked at their phones a couple of times like they were trying to cheek what they were seeing.

“Someone took a picture of you in my hoodie.” Ushijima’s words were loud enough for everyone to hear it.

“Wait so it’s actually your hoodie?!”

“So the post is true?!”

“Wait, you two are together?”

“How long have you two hide this?” 

“Okay, shut up, you guys are giving me a headache.” Oikawa said, looking at his friends that looked at him confused. “It’s Ushiwaka’s hoodie, yes it’s me the guy from the picture, but we are not dating.”

“It was the angle of the picture.” Ushijima said. “We didn’t kiss.”

“So now shut the fuck up.”

“I really enjoy our night, Osamu.” 

Akaashi was walking slowly next to the boy, it was already really dark outside, but the night was beautiful,the two being illuminated by the lanterns as they walked. He would call that night romantic, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t see them that way.

“I’m glad, I love your company.” Osamu said without looking at him.

“I need to tell you something.” Akaashi said, he stopped walking to look directly at the boy, who looked at him a little confused. “I really like you Osamu, but as a friend, I’m in love with someone else.”

He waited for a response, some type of reaction, but he wasn’t expecting Osamu to smile at him.

“I know.” He said without erasing the smile in his face. “It’s Bokuto-san, isn’t it?”

Akaashi opened his eyes in surprise.

“Yeah I kinda figured that, don’t get me wrong, you are beautiful and totally my type, but I don’t think I like you.” Osamu turned his head to look at the sky.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn't have assumed anything.” Akaashi quickly said.

“Nah, don’t be, I was totally flirting with you.” He was still smiling a little. “I wanted to see if I could get over a crush I had.”

“I understand.” Akaashi said, so he was right, Osamu was in fact flirting with him, he could almost hear Kenma saying I told you so. “Is Suna-san?”

“How did you know?” Osamu asked. 

“Well, I have eyes.” Akaashi laughed softly. “And I have seen the way you two look at eachother when you think nobody is looking.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“As a friend I said you should tell him.” 

“We are friends now?” Osamu said, raising one eyebrow, but with a clear smile on his face. “And why don’t you confess to Bokuto, instead of giving free advice.”

“Because I saw him making out with his best friend.” Akaashi responded a little sad. “Somethings are just not meant to be.” 

Suna was in his room he was getting ready to just lie in bed to check instagram until the wee hours of the morning, he was comfortable in his bed, with the door of his room closed, but then he noticed someone was calling him, he looked at the name of the contact for a couple of seconds before answering.

“Isn't it a little bit late to be calling?” Suna asked before the person at the end of the line could say something. “What happened?

“Why are you doing this?” The boy asked.

“Doing what?, I’m literally in my bed right now.” Suna asked.

“I told you not to do anything crazy.” The boy sounded so desperate, but Suna didn’t understand what he was saying. ”Suna be honest with me.”

“Okay?”

“Why did you start the secrets account?” It wasn't a  _ did you do it? _ , it was a  _ why did you do it?.  _

“Komori, I don’t know what you are talking about.” Suna said getting up from his bed to sit on it.

“I saw you filming Matsukawa and Hanamaki.” Komori said. “And today the account posted that same video.”

Suna stayed in silence for a couple of seconds.

“I thought you would be drunk enough to not remember that.” He didn’t denied what Komori was saying, his words were enough confirmation

“Fuck. So it is really you.” Komori sounded a little more calm now that he had heard it. “I knew you were a dick, but woah.”

The words even if could have hurt Suna it made him laugh, the way Komori talked, he didn't sound actually angry maybe surprised and a little annoyed, but not angry. Well Komori didn't have reasons to be angry he didn't post nothing serious of him.

“Did you tell anyone else?” Suna asked, even if he knew the boy didn’t have any actual proof.

“No, I’m not an idiot.” Komori quickly said. “I’m not going to tell anybody.”

“Thanks.” 

“But let me tell you this. If this gets out of hand, you are on your own.” Komori said. 

“I know.” 

“And I hope you have a way to repair all the damage you have made.” Komori said, but Suna could tell he was smiling even if he wasn’t watching him. “I have to like you a lot to forgive you this.”

“You are the best.” 

“Don’t get caught again!"

Komori said, Suna stayed in his bed watching the ceiling, he wondered what will happen when they all found out he is the one behind the account. 


	29. More revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was sure, this person was behind the account. 

Hinata was walking to his classroom, as every morning he had arrived by bike, he didn’t have morning practice that day so he was heading straight to his classroom, when a hand dragged him to the males restroom, Hinata wondered why it was so easy for people to drag him to places.

He was about to ask what this person wanted, because he thought it had to be Kageyama, but it wasn’t him, this person was blond and had glasses on his face.

“I need to talk to you.” He said in a serious voice.

Hinata froze on the spot, he had been ignoring all he could Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, but now he was the boy right in front of him. He wanted to say sorry but he couldn’t open his mouth.

“You recorded the fight with Yamaguchi.” It was not a question, and Hinata didn’t know if he was supposed to respond. “Why?”   


“I don’t remember it.” Hianat said quickly, he didn’t want to get killed in a bathroom with Tsukishima. “That wasn’t even my phone.” 

Tsukishima looked at him for a couple of seconds, like he was considering killing Hinata and hiding the body so no one could find him.

“What?” Tsukishima asked, and Hinata took that as an opportunity to explain himself.

“Look, all I remember is that I drank something that Bokuto had mixed, the next thing I remember is waking up in Kenma’s house.” Hinata spoke fast, as he feared the boy would not allow him to finish his explanation. “Then when I saw the video of myself recording the fight I checked my phone, but the video wasn’t there, and after seeing the video I don’t have that phone case. That was not my phone.”

“Whose phone is that, then?” 

“Ah?” Hinata didn’t believe Tsukishima hadn't killed him yet, and apparently had believed him. 

“Whose phone is the one you used to record it?” Tsukishima insisted. “That person was probably the one that posted the video.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I don’t even know how that phone came into my hands.” Hinata murmured. “So… are you not going to kill me?”

Tsukishima glared at him.

“No yet.” 

“I don’t get why you are so mad at me, if you are the one that had the fight.” Hinata didn’t realise he said that outloud.

“What?”

“I mean! eh,” Hinata doubted for a second, Tsukishima didn’t look angry, so he just sighed, hoping that in case Tsukihima actually killed him, Yachi would make him a nice funeral. “You can’t be mad at me, I’m not responsible for your fight with Yamaguchi, that’s between you two.”

“I don’t get why I’m so angry at this too.” Tsukishima sighed frustrated, running his hands through his hair.

“Well it's your first fight while dating, I get it’s hard.” 

Tsukishima stopped his hands in the middle of his hair, to look at Hinata like he had said the craziest thing he had ever heard.

“I’m sorry, I think I hallucinated for a second, what did you say?” 

“That, that was your first fight while dating, and I get it’s hard?” Hinata asked, confused. “What?”

“We are not dating.”

“You are not?!” Hinata asked. “All this time I thought you two didn’t want to make it public.”

“Since when?”

“I don’t know, since I know you, I think.” Hinata murmured, looking just as shocked as Tsukishima. “So you two are not dating.” 

“We are not.” Tsukishima confirmed.

“But you like him.” 

This time Tsukishima couldn't denied that, a part of him wanted to said he didn't like Yamaguchi, but the other part of him wasn’t so sure of that, it took him all this time to realised that the reason why the fight have affected him so much, was because he liked Yamaguchi. 

He liked Yamaguchi and he had fuck up with the fight.

Yachi was in her classroom in the mornings where it was so boring sometimes, she had finished all her homeworks, and she really didn’t have anything to do until the class started. 

“Good Morning.” Yamaguchi said next to her with a smile.

“Hi!” Yachi responded the same way. 

“Hey something super weird just happened.” The boy said, sitting down, next to Yachi.

“What, in your way here?”

“No, actually outside the classroom, a pretty girl asked about you.” Yamaguchi said it like it was not a big deal.

Yachi almost jumped out of her seat and looked at her friend in shock.

“What?!” She almost scream.

“Yeah, I think she wanted to say something to you.”

“And w-what, why, who?!” Yachi was starting to panic just by the thought of a pretty girl wanting to talk to her. 

“I don’t know her, she looked older.” Yamaguchi responded, he was completely used to his friend's panic state especially when it was related to a girl. “Black hair, glasses, really beautiful.” 

“The goddess?!” Yachi asked, she fitted the description of the girl he had seen talking with Kageyama once, and that pretty girl that had follower on Instagram a time ago.

“You know her?” Yamaguchi asked this time with more interest.

“I mean yeah, she is so beautiful, her name is Kiyoko.” She felt her face glowing red.

“Oh so you have a crush on her.” 

“What?!” 

Yachi noticed that many of her classmates had turn around to look at her, she was talking too loud again. 

“It doesn’t matter, she is straight.” 

“You don’t know that.” Yamaguchi insisted.

Yachi wanted to believe the girl was not straight, she didn’t think she was a lesbian, but she could like women anyway. But she had talked with Ennoshita, and he also believed she liked men, and she would probably end up with Tanaka, and she was okay with that. 

She noticed she had a message in her instagram, so she clicked, to her surprise it was from Kiyoko.

_ Hey! I’m Kiyoko. I know we haven’t talked, but we have many friends in common, and you look like a really nice girl, so I wanted to know if you would go to the park with me this afternoon? _

_ Kiyoko 08:12 a.m. _

“She text me.” Yachi murmured.

“No way.” Yamaguchi said with a big smile.

“She invited me to the park.” Yachi smiled, raising her eyes to look at Yamaguchi. 

“Oh my god, that’s so cute!” 

And then another text came in.

_ Tanaka and Ennoshita are coming too, so if you want, we would love to have you there too :) _

_ Kiyoko 08:13 a.m. _

“Oh.” yachi said out loud. 

“What? What happened?” The boy asked, noticing the girl stopped looking happy while reading the text, even her smile had faded away.

“I think she invited me to a double date.” 

“That’s good?”

“No, she with Tanaka, and me with Chikara-san.” Yachi murmured.

“Oh, you could say no, if you want to.” Yamaguchi said with a little smile.

“I know.” Yachi murmured. 

She wanted to believe she had a chance, but she had everything against it.

Kunimi was walking to the halls of the school, he wanted to find him, he needed to ask him if what he thought was true, because Kunimi had seen this person when he took the picture of Oikawa, and he also saw him at the party outside with Oikawa, so he had to record the video there. He was sure, this person was behind the account. 

Kunimi needed to talk to him, because he couldn't understand why this person would make that account, in the case he made it, but if he didn’t make it, this person was helping.

He was talking with his friends at that moment, Kunimi for a second thought about just turning around and forgetting he realised it. But he was already there, so he just sighed before coming closer to him.

Kunimi tapped the shoulder of the third year.

“Iwaizumi-san, can I ask you something?”


	30. The accomplice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just want to know if you are just sending the photos for some reason or you are the one behind it.”

Iwaizumi looked at Kunimi with a smile, they had know each other for a couple of years now, and even if the boy was two years younger, Hajime has always like his underclassman, he remembered when Kunimi, Kageyama and Kindaichi used to play in the same team years ago.

“Sure, Kunimi, what’s up?” Iwaizumi asked stopping his conversation with his other friends.

“It’s kinda private.” The boy murmured trying to look disinterested.

“Oh, bye guys, I see you in class.” He said waving at his friends to walk with Kunimi down the hall. “So, what happened?”

Kunimi didn’t respond, he was too busy looking around to make sure that nobody could hear them there.

“Iwaizumi-san, I have to be honest, I saw you taking the picture of Oikawa.” Kunimi tried his best to maintain his neutral and indifferent voice. 

Iwaizumi opened his eyes in surprise but just for a second, “What are you talking about?”

“I saw you taking the picture of Oikawa, the same one it was posted in the secrets account.” Kunimi insistided, not looking directly at Iwaizumi’s eyes, the eldest boy was too intimidating. “I just want to know if you are just sending the photos for some reason or you are the one behind it.”

Iwaizumi looked at him, Kunimi could feel like the eyes of the boy piercing his brain, even if Iwaizumi was shorter than him, Kunimi felt really small, but he tried to cover up with his indifference. 

“Kunimi I-” 

The words were interrupted by another voice, a voice the two boys recognized too well.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said almost screaming while running to get to Iwaizumi's side, he was smiling like he always did. But he seemed to notice the tension in the air. “I’m interrupting something?”

“Yes.” Iwaizumi said.

“No.” Kunimi responded at the same time. Iwaizumi looked at him confused. “It’s nothing, Oikawa-san, I was actually leaving.” 

Kunimi did a little bow before walking down the hall from where he came from.

“What were you two talking about?” Oikawa asked. He had his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, and even if every single part of him screamed to push the boy away, Iwaizumi didn't move, allowing the boy to hug him by the shoulder.

“Nothing important.” Iwaizumi responded. 

If Oikawa didn’t believe it that was nothing important he didn't say anything. Iwaizumi started thinking he really wanted to ask about the Ushijima situation, since the post of the hoodie had been posted yesterday, it would not be weird for him to ask now. But a part of him didn’t want to ask, because he is afraid of the answer.

He had been friends with Oikawa for too long, he didn’t want to lose him because of the feelings he had for him, but now maybe he had already lost him.

Iwaizumi sighed.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Ushijima.” Iwaizumi asked, hoping that his words didn’t sound so hurted. 

Oikawa groaned in exasperation, he also took his arm off Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi almost immediately missed the warm.

“Because there it’s nothing to tell, I just fucking steal his hoodie, and that fucking account blow it out of proportion.” Oikawa sounded so angry as he speak, all day had people ask him about it, he was tired.

“So you two are not dating?”

“No.” He looked at Iwaizumi’s eyes. “Iwa-chan you would be the first person I would tell if I was dating someone.” 

“Yeah, I think you are right.” Iwaizumi murmured, not very convinced.

“I don’t think, I’m right!” Oikawa gave him one of his bright smile and for a second Iwaizumi forgot what it was to have his heart broken.

Atsumu was in his seat, he didn’t know where his brother or Suna where, he was by himself in the classroom, if he had to guess he would say Osamu where some where, and Suna just followed him. Atsumu doubted his brother had gone to find Kenji-kun, since what he told him last night, they have talked about their feelings, and neither Osamu or Kenji had feelings for the other.

That was good, he supposed, Atsumu knows that his brother and Suna will end up together, but he is getting tired of them just pining, he doesn’t want to keep waiting for them to make a move, when it’s pretty obvious none of them is brave enough to make the first move. Atsumu should be worrying about his own love life, not his twin’s. 

“Miya.” A voice at his back said. 

A noise came out of his throat that was something between a wheeze and squawk, all because of the surprise, because there were only one person that called him by his family name. 

“Omi-kun?” He asked in a squeaky voice, he quickly cleared his throat. “I actually wanted to talk to you but I didn’t want to be too pushy.”

“I’m sorry.” Sakusa murmured to Atsumu’s surprise. 

“What? Why are you saying sorry, in any case it should be me apologising, for what happened in the party.”

“I’m apologizing for ignoring you the past month.” 

Sakusa Kiyoomi, was definitely an artwork, his black curls fell softly in his face, his eyes were as dark as the night, but they didn’t look cold, his eyes showed that he was in fact sorry, Atsumu also noticed that he wasn’t wearing his usual white quirurgical mask, the one that was using today was black, what made a contrast with his pale skin. He also noticed the taller boy was blushing a little.

“Can we not talk about the party?” Sakusa asked.

“Huh?” Atsumu asked, he didn’t actually understand the question, at his point of view they needed to talk about what happened there.

“It’s just that, I don’t want to talk about it, for now.” Kiyoomi explained trying to keep his patience to know to kill Atsumu right there. “Are we good?”

Atsumu stood there for a couple of seconds trying to process all what Sakusa had said, because a part of him couldn't even believe the boy had spoken to him in the first place.

“Eh, yeah, sure.” Atsumu said, smiling.

“Good.” 

Atsumu couldn't see Sakusa’s mouth but he bet all his money the boy was smiling at him.

“There you are.” A voice next to him said. “So early trying to ruin lifes?” 

“Very funny.” Suna murmured. “I’m looking for someone, so Komori, if you shut up, I would appreciate it.”

Komori laughed next to him, he knew he could have said Suna was the one behind the account, but that was no fun, and he had to admit since Suna made that account things have been more interesting. He was not helping Suna, at least not directly, he was someone that knew who was the owner but didn’t care.

“Who?” Komori asked.

“Shirabu.” Suna responded without looking at him, he had something in his hands, what looked like a crumpled sheet of paper. “Look at this.”

“What is this?”He looked at what was written in the paper.

“This is something that would help me with part two of my plan.” Suna said with a confident smile.

“Bitch, don’t say that like you had any plan to begin with.”

“Well now I have one.” Suna said looking at the boy.

“Can I ask you something?” The boy just raised his eyebrows in response. “How many people are helping you with the account?”

“One is helping, and another person sended me videos of the party, so courting you only 3, and the person that sended the videos doesn’t know I'm the one behind this shit.” Suna explained.

“Oh cool, I guess.” 

“Can you put this in Shirabu’s locker? I can’t find that little shit.” 

Komori just sighed. “Yeah, sure.” 

Suna smiled giving him the paper, to walk to another person at the end of the hall. Even that far away Komori could hear Suna talking.

“Hey Akaashi! do you have a minute?” 

Komori turned around, he didn’t want to be more involved in Suna’s weird plan. He keep walking in the direction of the lockers, not noticing someone was there with them, and had heard every word. 


	31. Friendship is more important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked up in fear, he couldn't believe someone has hear him and recorded it, not only that that person has posted that too.

Kenma was sitting in the bathroom, he had been skipping classes, just because he was bored. He had been playing this new game he downloaded, it was a kids game but it was surprisingly addictive.  Someone walked into the bathroom and he looked up, a part of him wanted that person to be a random student, but the luck was never on his side, and for his bad luck, it was someone he knew very well.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Playing.” Kenma responded trying to look down at his game again to ignore the boy.

Yaku looked at him for a couple of seconds before using the urinal, Kenma keep his eyes glued at his screen, they haven’t talk in a long time, they weren’t close to begin with, but they were always in the same group of friends, well they haven’t been together since Lev is ignoring Yaku. 

Kenma liked Lev, he would never say that out loud, but he did, and he worried about him as well, of course he knew that Yaku had asked the boy to leave him alone, and Lev has been sad ever since. 

“You know.” Kenma said without raising his voice. “You should talk to him.”

The boy was washing his hands in that moment, Kenma noticed how Yaku was watching him by the reflection of the mirror.

“No.” His answer was short and dry, not like Kenma was expecting another reaction.

“So are you really just going to ignore him until graduation?” Kenma asked again.

He really shouldn’t be saying all of this, Yaku’s relationship with Lev was none of his business. 

“So are you really never going to confess to Kuroo?” Yaku asked, turning around to look Kenma in the eyes. “What? Did you think we didn’t know?”

“I have never said anything about it.” Kenma responded, but he didn't deny it. 

“Well I noticed in the past three years.” Yaku responded, he was still a little defensive, but he wasn’t mean. “I don’t think Kuroo has realised yet.”   


“And that’s why I’m not telling him.”

“Then you can’t blame me for not wanting to talk to him.” 

“It's different.” Kenma quickly said.

“It's not.” Yaku responded, frowning.

“I could lose a ten years friendship, for my feelings are not mutual.” Kenma looked down, he didn’t know why he was saying all of this to Yaku, but if he was honest he didn’t know who else he could tell. “Lev likes you, and you like him too.” 

“I don’t.”

Kenma stood up, he walked to came closer to Yaku, he slowly leaned in the wall, he was still not looking at him in the eyes. 

“Don’t lie to me.” Kenma murmured. “I don’t know how someone could fall for Lev, but I know you did.”

“I graduate this year Kenma.” Yaku said after a couple of seconds of silence. “He is two years younger, and I don’t intend to stay here for university. It wouldn’t work, even if I like him.”

Kenma opened his eyes in surprise, he knew Yaku liked Lev, he could see it in the way they looked at eachother, but he didn’t know why Yaku was so insisting on the fact that he didn’t like the boy. He didn’t imagine that as the reason.

“Well, sometimes it is worth the risk.” Kenma murmured. “But maybe, you could just start with an apology.”

“I will think about it.” Yaku said. “What is the thing with Hinata-kun?”

“Oh it was out of context, I talked to him, we are fine.”   


“Well maybe you should talk to Kuroo too.” 

And just like that Kenma was left alone in the bathroom again.

“Tobio-kun!” A voice in the hall said.

Kageyama turned around to see the boy walking in his direction, Miya Atsumu, they haven’t talked much, they still saw each other at volleyball practice, but they haven’t talked in private since that incident, the one that was filmed and posted on the secrets account.

“Atsumu-san.” Kageyama responded bowing a little, even if their relationship wasn’t the best, he was still respectful to him.

“I was looking for you.” He said with his usual smile. “I wanted to tell you something.”

“Okay?” 

They were standing in the middle of the hall full of people, which is really different from the last time they talked, well they didn’t talk exactly, they fought. 

“I’m not interested in Shouyou-kun.” Atsumu said.

“Ah?” Kageyama asked confused, why would he say that. 

“I know when we fight, that time I have you against the wall.” Atsumu explained that Kageyama didn’t know what fight he was talking about. “I told you that we should compete for Shouyou’s attention.”

“I remember that.” 

“So I just wanted to take that back.” Atsumu sounded like he was trying to apologise but like he didn’t want to say that. 

“Okay.” Kageyama murmured, still a little confused, on why this topic came out.

“So now you just have Kenma-kun as your competition for Shouyou-kun affection, I wish you luck.”

Kageyama froze, he had forgotten that, the video of Kenma saying to Hinata that he had a crush on him, he didn’t know how he could ever compete with Kenma, he was his best friend, the one that was always nice to him, the one person that always responded to Hinata’s text. Maybe Kageyama didn’t have a chance after all.

“Well, goodbye Tobio-kun, see you at practice!” The bou said running in the direction of Sakusa to talk to him.

Kageyama stood there, watching the other boy walking away, he didn’t know exactly what were his intentions, but he couldn't deny that it made him feel better knowing that they had solved that problem.

“YamaYama-kun, are you good?” A voice next to him asked, almost making him jump.

“Dumbass!” Kageyama screamed, but his anger died when he saw the bright smile of Hinata. “What?”

“Are you okay?” Hinata asked away. “You were looking at nowhere, and standing in the middle of the hall.”   


“Of course I’m okay.”

“Then let's go play!” Hinata said, taking Kageyama’s hand on his to run down the hall.

Kageyama wanted to push away the boy, because his touch burned, but he didn’t do it, he just followed Hinata, he rather kept his friendship, than lose his first true friend.

Kunimi was walking into his classroom, a little disappointed that he didn't receive an answer form Iwaizumi, but he was convinced that he had to be the one behind the account.

He was ready to ignore the problem until he noticed he had a new notification on his phone.

_ @I_know_your_secrets has made a post _

It was a video, Kunimi was tagged on it, he was in an empty classroom, in the video was he and Kindaichi talking, he remembered that day suddenly. 

_ “I can’t believe we are in the same group as that King!” The Kunimi of the video screamed.  _

_ “It’s not that bad, we have a lot of classes with Kageyama.” Kindaichi said not looking at him.  _

_ “How can you be okay with this?” Kunimi asked again, he was annoyed that he had to do a group project with Kageyama, and go to his house, but he was angry at Kindaichi. “After all this time you still defend him!” _

_ “Akira stop, I don’t understand why you are so mad.” Kindaichi said tired. “Me and Kageyama used to date, yes, but that’s in the past, I don’t get why you are so mad about it.” _

_ Kunimi didn’t respond.  _

_ Kindaichi sighed. “We are going to his house, we are doing this project, and then we move on. Why are you so mad?”  _

_ Kindaichi left the room without saying anything else, not noticing the person that was still recording. Kunimi was not alone in the classroom. _

_ “Because I’m in love with you.” Kunimi said frustrated, knowing that Kindaichi couldn't hear him, unaware of the person recording all of that.  _

Kunimi looked up in fear, he couldn't believe someone had heard him and recorded it. Not only that person has posted that too, he had liked Kindaichi all this time, but he didn’t want to risk their friendship, but now it was all ruined. 

And Kunimi knew who to blame, he needed to find Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi walked into the class of second year, receiving weird looks that he ignored.

“Suna, can I talk to you a little bit?” Iwaizumi asked, interrupting the conversation he was having with the Miya twins. 

“Yeah sure.” The boy responded without the intention of standing up.

“It’s kinda private, can we talk somewhere else?”

“Fine.” Suna said standing up.

The two boys walked into the stairs, they waited until no one was close enough to hear them to start talking. 

“Why did you post the video of Kunimi?”

“Because I could?” Suna was a little confused about why he was getting asked that.

“Kunimi asked me today if I was the one behind the account.” Iwaizumi said. “And now you posted a video of him.”

“Fuck that’s not good.” Suna murmured. He couldn't believe how many people were realising they were behind the account. “It’s fine, we can’t use this.”

“No, we can’t.” Iwaizumi said with a firm voice. “We can’t because I quit.”

“What? You can’t quit.” Suna said.

“I won’t tell anybody you are the creator, but I’m out.”

Iwaizumi started walking into his classroom, but Suna stopped him.

“If you quit I'm going to post that.” He threatened.

“Do it. I don’t care”

Suna stood in the stairs wondering if this really got out of his control already.

“Fuck.”


	32. Please be my boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love is complicated, it’s not easy for everybody.  
>  It was easy for us, and I’m so lucky to have you.

“Do you remember?” Aran asked out of nowhere. 

Well maybe it wasn’t out of nowhere, Aran had been talking for a while, but Kita wasn’t listening, he had been reading this new book and he was to concentrate that he had ignored his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening.” Kita said in the same neutral tone he always used.

Aran looked at him with a big smile.

“I know, that’s why I ask.” He laughed softly, before kissing the forehead of the boy. “It’s fine, I was just talking about the twins.”

“What about them?” Kita asked, lowering the book.

“That they are really dumb.” Aran said, looking exasperated, now it was Kita’s turn to laugh softly. 

Aran has known the twins for longer than Kita has, but you didn’t need many years to know them, they were a little handful most of the time, but they were not bad kids. And Kita enjoyed their company.

“I know, but why do you say that?” Kita asked, as he leaned against Aran.

The taller boy put his arms around his boyfriend. 

“They are a mess.” Aran said. “How are they not able to confess?”

“It took us three years to get together, be quiet.” 

“Yeah, but Samu and Suna have liked each other since ever, and Atsumu ever got to kiss Sakusa, I don’t know why they have to make everything too complicated.”

“Sometimes love is complicated, it’s not easy for everybody.” Kita said looking at his boyfriend with a smile. “It was easy for us, and I’m so lucky to have you.”

Aran kissed him right there, with a smile still in his lips. 

“Have I told you I love you?” Aran asked.

“You should say it more.”

“Come with me after class.” Suga said without raising his voice.

They were in the middle of history class, Suga had not very softly slapped Asahi’s arm to get his attention. The taller man had looked at him with a mix of pure confusion and annoyance, he was a little offended that Suga had higt him while he was just taking notes and paying attention to class.

“Where?” Asahi asked slowly, he didn’t want to get detention because Suga decided to talk in the middle of class.

“Just trust me.” Suga said with his smile, and if Asahi didn’t know better he would have thought that was a nice smile, but Asahi knew better, he knew that was the smile he used when he wanted something.

“I don’t trust you, that’s the thing.” Suga laughed softly.

“Well, you should, at least for today.”The boy said, going back to his notes.

Asahi tried to pay attention to the rest of the class, but he couldn't, he was now anxious of what Suga had planned, and not only that, he was worried about Noya. He had the feeling that the boy had been ignoring him for at least the past few days, he has turned down their regular movie dates, it’s not like Asahi has the right to say anything really, but he worries a lot.

Noya had confessed, he never demanded an answer, he invited Asahi on dates, always saying that he could say no and he would stop, Nishinoya has been really patient and kind with him. But a voice in his mind was always telling him that the boy would get tired of him, and Asahi thinks that’s what happening right now. Noya got tired of waiting for Asahi.

Asahi liked Nishinoya too, he has always had, the boy was one of the most important people of his life, but he couldn't say it, he was scared, after all Noya has always been the brave one between them. But maybe now it was already too late.

The class ended quickly that he would have wanted. A part of him wanted to just go home instead of following Suga wherever he wanted to go, but in the moment he standed up from his seat Suga had already taken his arm.

“I’m not going to escape, Suga.” Asahi said, but the boy didn’t let him go.

“You were going to, don’t lie.” Suga said with his usual smile.

He never understood why people said Noya was a gremlin when Suga literally exists. 

“Okay, so where are we going?” 

“Oh just to the entrance.” Suga said like it was nothing. “I’m just escorting you”

“And why exactly?”

“You would see.”

They keep walking through the school to arrive to the entrance, when he noticed that a lot of people were there too, a little crowd to see something, Suga started walking through the people, pushing them to get to the center, dragging Asahi with him, who apologised to the people Suga pushed away.

Asahi saw someone in the middle of the people with flowers, behind him a big sign that in big letters said:  _ Please be my boyfriend.  _ Asahi thought that was a cute gesture, he started wondering if Suga had dragged him there to see this, until he noticed the person holding the flowers was Nishinoya.

“Asahi-san!” The boy screamed, making everyone else fall silent. “I like you, and I know I said that a lot, but I wanted to do it right this time!”

Asahi thought everything was going too fast and too slow in his brain, a part of him didn’t believe what was happening at all. 

“So please if you accept my feelings I would also ask you to be my boyfriend!” Noya said loud, his face was determined, but Asahi knew he was nervous, terrified even.

He didn't know how long did he stay in silence, but it was long enough to Suga elbow him.

“Noya.” He cleared his throat before speaking. “Why have you been ignoring me then?”

“Because I wanted to plan something special for you!” 

Asahi felt that he couldn't control his smile, he was smiling to the point it hurted his cheeks, but he was so happy that he could die right there, all this time he worried if Noya didn’t like him anymore, while the boy was planning to ask him in a more formal way. He always knew Noya would want to make something big, it was really his style. 

“Yes, I would want to be your boyfriend.” The words came out of his throat a little shaky, but he was happy.

Noya jumped into him, as a reflex Asahi caught him, Noya was laughing hugging him like a koala, when he heard the people around them clapping and cheering he remembered they were out in public. Noya still had the flower in one hand, but with the other he took Asahi’s face.

“I also like you a lot Noya.” Asahi said, knowing that maybe he should have said that sooner, but the moment was perfect right there.

“I know.” Noya smiled brighter than the sun, and in front to everyone there, with Noya hugging him, he couldn't be more happy. 

And right there, he kissed him.

Asahi always dreamed about kissing Noya, he never knew he would do it someday, Nishinoya that explosive kid that confessed to him weeks ago out of nowhere without expecting something in return, the same boy that was now his boyfriend. 

Yachi was in the park, after much consideration and insistence from Yamaguchi’s part she decided to go, she waited to talk to Ennoshita more than everyone else, she and Tanaka didn’t talk to much, usually just when he is in the park with her roller skates, but she didn’t know she would ever talk to Kiyoko directly, she was so perfect and beautiful.

Ennoshita had text her, saying that he and Tanaka would be a little late, because they were helping Nishinoya with something, so that meant she would be alone with Kiyoko. She forgets how to speak when she sees cute girls, how is she supposed to have a conversation with her?

She took out her phone to text Yamaguchi in panic when she heard someone next to her.

“Yachi I’m sorry to make you wait.” The girl said with her sweet voice.

“It’s not a problem!” Yachi almost screams jumping a little.

Kiyoko was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, the way her hair flowed in the air, her beautiful body, her face that looked like she could be an angel that had fallen from heaven. She was still using the school uniform, for some reason it looked way better on her than it did in Yachi, Kiyoko had also two cups that looked like coffee in her hand.

“It’s a little cold today, so I thought of buying something for you too.” Kiyoko explained softly, sitting on the same bench Yachi was sitting. “I didn’t know your coffee order, so I ordered a hot chocolate for you.”

“Thank you! I love chocolate.” Yachi said smiling, even if she could feel her cheeks glowing red. 

Kiyoko could have handed her black coffee without any sugar and she would have drinked, because she couldn't believe the girl had thought of her, and brought her something. 

“Please marry me.” Yachi murmured without realising. 

Kiyoko laughed softly. “You are a sweet girl, Yachi.” 

Yachi was ready to die in that precise moment, she said that outloud, Yamaguchi was right, she is an useless lesbian. She kept drinking the hot chocolate, it was delicious, she could smell a slight orange scent, Yachi wondered if Kiyoko would smell like that sweet scent too. 

“I will text the boys to tell them we are already here.” Kiyoko said, taking out her phone.

Yachi was suddenly hit with the fact that Kiyoko was probably straight.

“Oh yeah, I wondered what they are doing.” Yachi murmured. 

“Yachi, I know we don’t know each other very well, and I would love to know you better, but I have to ask you something.” Kiyoko said.

“Anything for you.” Yachi responded, maybe a little too quick.

“I want to help Tanaka to confess to Ennoshita.” 

“I’m sorry what?” 

Yachi was too convinced she was straight, Ennoshita was too, he said that Kiyoko and Tanaka would maybe marry someday. But the girl was right in front of her, asking to help Tanaka and Ennoshita get together.

“I know everyone says Tanaka is in love with me, but I don’t think he is anymore.” She said. “I have seen the way he looks at Ennoshita, and the way he looks at Tanaka as well, I want to help him to realise their feelings for eachother.”   


“I think Chikara-san knows his feelings, but I am not so sure about Tanaka-san.”

“You will see.” Kiyoko smiled, like she knew her thoughts were actually a fact. 

Yachi noticed Tanaka and Ennoshita walking in their direction, they looked extremely happy, Tanaka was only wearing his school shirt and Yachi wondered how he was not dying of hypothermia.

“Asahi said yes!” Tanaka screamed happily.

“I knew he would.” Kiyoko nodded with a smile on her face. 

“Nishinoya asked Asahi to be his boyfriend.” Ennoshita explained to Yachi, when he noticed her confused expression. 

“Oh, good for them!” Yachi said drinking the rest of her chocolate.

“It’s so cold here.” Tanaka said, looking at Kiyoko. 

Kiyoko just kept drinking her coffee, while Ennoshita sighed tired. 

“I told you that you would forget.” Ennoshita said annoyed, while he quickly took out his own jacket to throw it in Tanaka’s direction.

“Chika.” Tanaka murmured a little surprise.

“Shut up and use it.” 

Yachi turned around to look at Kiyoko, the girl was looking back at her with a smile. She wanted to help Ennoshita get together with Tanaka, and if in the process she gets closer with Kiyoko even better for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your fluff <3
> 
> Also thank you all for all the kudos and comments, even if I don't respond to them I read every single one, and it make me so happy to read them!!


	33. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did Hinata use your phone to record at the party?"

Oikawa was lying on the sofa of his own living room, tired, since that time when the secrets account had posted about him being the same person in the photo of Ushijima he hadn’t have the time to talk with Iwaizumi and explain the whole situation to him, since the boy just left and for some reason had been ignoring him ever since.

He was tired, Oikawa was sure that when he knows who is the person behind the account, he will make sure to make their life a living hell. 

“Open the door you slut!” A familiar voice screamed at the other side of the principal door of his house.

“Can’t you knock like a normal person?” Oikawa shouted in response as he standed up to walk to the door. 

He heard a couple of loud knocks on the door which were accompanied by his loud laugh. He was glad he was home alone, he didn’t want his father hearing all of this. Oikawa opened the door.

“Good morning sunshine.” 

“It’s four in the afternoon, Makki.” Oikawa said, walking back to the sofa.

Hanamaki had been in that house plenty of times, he knew where everything was, so after taking his shoes off he followed Oikawa into the sofa.

“What are you doing here?” Oikawa asked, not even bothering to look at his friend.

“I brought you food.” Makki said with a smile.

“Makki, what happened?” Oikawa didn’t need to be a genius to notice something was off.

He was extremely good at reading people, and he had know Hanamaki for a couple of years, so Oikawa could see that something was wrong, not only he looked like he had rushed there, he looked like he didn’t sleep last night, also Makki was sitting in the couch like a normal person instead of a weird position, so whatever that was worrying him was serious. 

“Nothing, can’t I just visit my best friend?” The boy asked.

“First, we both know I’m not your best friend.” Oikawa said in a teasing tone, making Makki smile, but then Oikawa noticed. “Oh, this is about Mattsun, isn’t it?”

Hanamaki didn’t respond at first, which give Oikawa his answer, he had been so deep in his own problem with Iwaizumi, that he hadn’t realised that Makki and Mattsun weren’t officially dating or anything.

“I just don’t get it.” Hanamaki said frustrated.

“What?”

“Him!” Oikawa didn’t move when he saw how Makki standed up to walk in a straight line a couple of times exasperated. “I don’t know where the fuck is the line?”

“What line?” He asked. “I can’t help you if I don’t understand.”

“I don’t know if,” Makki started, a little unsure of what to say actually. “everything he said it’s a joke. I don’t know where the line is between the things he said as a joke, and the things he says seriously.”

“Well Makki, you can’t always ask.” 

“As if you talk about your feelings with Iwaizumi.” 

“Rude.” Oikawa sighed. “Didn’t you two like almost fuck in the bathroom? Doesn’t that mean something?”

“We were drunk, and we always make out while we are drunk at parties.”

Oikawa looked at his friend, he had never seen him like this before, usually Hanamaki is really laid back and chill, he had never seen him this worried about anything like this in the past.

“Okay, so if I get what you are saying.” Oikawa started. “You like Mattsun, but you don’t know if he likes you too or he is just joking”

Hanamaki stopped walking to look at him directly at the eyes. Makki could never quite know what exactly was, but Oikawa’s eyes had always made him afraid, not because there were something wrong with them, at the contrary the boy had nice brown eyes, but Makki always felt like those eyes were actually demon eyes, and that Oikawa could actually see through him.

“Yeah, kinda.”

“Well, it’s easier to ask him, not me.” Oikawa said with a little smile. “But I think, if this was just a joke for Mattsun, he would have stopped by now, I think he's actually interested in you, and he probably thinks, you are the one that 's joking.”

“What?”

“I mean, you two are idiots, but you are kinda made for eachother.” 

Makki sat down on the sofa again, more relaxed this time.

“Huh, who would know that you are actually quite good at this thing.” Makki joked.

“I can help you with your love life, while mine it’s a fucking mess.” Oikawa said with a smile.

“You want help there?”

“Nah, I just need to talk with Iwa-chan, tell him that I’m not dating Ushiwaka.”

“And tell him you are in love with him.” Makki said.

“I’m not saying that shit.”

“I think you should,”Makki said with a genuine smile. “well let’s eat.”

“Can you change the song?” Semi asked

He was laying on the floor of his own room as Tendou had taken over his bed. He had been reading the latest update of his favorite manga, which came out today. Tendou was near Semi’s house and he needed a place where he was able to scream when something interesting happened, that’s how he ended up in Semi’s room. 

“This is your playlist.” Tendou responded confused, but obeyed anyway, changing the song.

“Ugh, change that one too.” Semi responded.

In fact it was his music, it was playing in the speaker he had in his desk, Tendou looked at him with a curious look.

“Something happening with the music today? Semi-Semi?”

“It’s just.” Semu said a little shame. “It reminds me of him.”

Tendou looked at him for a couple of seconds before laughing, he still changed the song anyway.

“Wow, you need to get over that brat.” 

“I know, I’m pathetic.” Semi said frustrated with himself.

“Well you said that.” Tendou laughed. 

“It’s not like you don’t have a song that reminds you of Ushijima.” 

Semi was looking at his own guitar as they spoke. There were so many songs that reminded him of Shirabu, so many songs that he couldn't listen to, they weren’t even love songs, just songs. He sighed, he really was pathetic.

“Well, it doesn’t matter, he is with that pretty boy.” Tendou said sounded less happy than before.

“You want to vent?”

“Please?” 

Semi stood up to sit next to Tendou in the bed, they have been friends for a long time, even when Semi didn’t get along with Ushijima Tendou always have been there. 

“How did he choose Oikawa Tooru? He hated him, Oikawa has hated him since they met in middle school. I mean yeah, they usually hang out because they have the same group of friends, but how did they get together? Why didn’t he tell me?” Tendou said looking at the ceiling.

Semi didn’t interrupt him.

“What does he have that I don’t? It’s because he is pretty and comes from a rich family too? It’s that he enjoy volleyball at a serius level like Wakatoshi? It’s because he is not a monster like me?”

The last part he almost whispered, like it was more a thought that it was part of the conversation, Semi turned his head to look at his friend, he quickly grabbed his hand.

“Don’t say that.” Semi said slowly. “You are an amazing person Satori.” 

Tendou looked at him with his eyes open out of shock.

“Are we about to kiss right now?” Tendou asked with a teasing smile.

“I fucking hate you.” Semi responded smiling, he stood up out of the bed, to walk to the door. “I’m going to grab something to eat.”

He understood that Tendou didn’t want to keep talking, and he respected his friend, he wasn’t going to force him to talk if he didn’t want to. 

“Okay.” The redhead responded without moving from the bed, like he owned that room. “Thank you.”   


“Don’t mention it”

Bokuto was walking in circles in his room, he had received a single text from Akaashi and now he was panicking. He had his phone in his ear trying to get his friend to pick up the phone.

“Oya?” The voice at the end of the line asked.

“Fuck Kuroo, Akaashi is coming to my house.” Bokuto said, the desperation visible in his voice.

“Shit, nice, go for it tiger!” Kuroo laughed, not understanding why his friend sounded so worried.

“No, you don’t get it, he texts me: ‘I’m going to your house.’ Kuroo he even put a period there!” Bokuto said, desperate.

“Yeah you are right, I don’t get it, I don’t see the issue.” 

“What if he comes here to reject me!?” Bokuto asked.

“Bo,” Kuroo sighed. “you haven’t confessed yet, so he can’t reject you, stop worrying so much, what if he is going there to confess, but maybe he is just going to hang out with you.”

“You are a genius Kuroo!” Bokuto said with a smile, he hadn’t thought of another reason why Akaashi would want to go to his house. “Hey have you talked with Kenma?”

“Yeah, he was telling me about this game-”

“You know what I meant about the video.” Bokuto interrupted him. “You need to talk.”

“It’s complicated.” Kuroo murmured.

“No it’s not, you just open your mouth and-” He was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. “We’ll talk about this later.”

“Say hi to Akaashi for me.” Kuroo said before Bokuto finished the call.

Bokuto almost ran to the door, when he opened it Akaashi was there, looking beautiful like always, he was using a dark colored shirt, Bokuto for a second wondered if his shirt was stained with food, he didn’t want to look bad in front of Akaashi.

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi siad, visible relaxing.

“Hey Akaashi.” Bokuto responded with a smile.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course!” Bokuto moved out of the way to let Akaashi in, he took off his shoes to then follow Bokuto into the house. “You want something to drink?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“So what brought you here?” Bokuto asked as they walked into his room. “It’s not like I don’t want you here! It’s just that your text took me by surprise.”

“I wanted to talk to someone, and you were the first person I thought of.” Akaashi said, the sincerity was notorious in his words, but also he sounded a little preoccupied. 

“Oh, you can tell me everything.”

“What if, hypothetically speaking, someone did something that sounded like a good idea at the start, but ended up being a mistake?” Akaashi asked slowly, being careful with his words. 

People said all the time that Bokuto wasn’t the brightest person, but he wasn’t dumb either.

“And what would that mistake be?” Bokuto asked a little worried, especially after seeing the expression on Akaashi’s face. “Akaashi, what’s wrong?”

“What if this person found a couple of videos on their phone that were not recorded by them, and this person sent these videos to someone else, trying to prove a theory, and this person posted them online?” Akaashi's voice was so soft, like he didn’t actually say all of this out loud.

“Akaashi?”

“What if now the owner of the account has proof to say that this person was the one that sent the video?” Akaashi asked again, more desperate this time, Bokuto was starting to believe maybe he was beginning to have a panic attack. “What if all of this was just a big mistake?”

Bokuto wanted to ask more, ask him to be more clear, but also wanted to shut him up, because Bokuto didn’t like to see him like that, but then something clicked in his head. Bokuto could almost see a lightbulb on top of his head.

“Did Hinata use your phone to record at the party?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi looked at him like he wanted to say something but keep his mouth shut.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto said looking directly at the eyes of the boy. “Did you send the videos to the secrets account?” 

Bokuto was expecting the boy to keep being silent, he really was confused, he didn’t know which videos Hinata had recorded, he didn’t know long long Akaashi had known these videos were in his phone. Bokuto was afraid to ask if Hinata was the one that recorded the video of him and Kuroo, he also wondered if that meaned that the person that owned the account knew about Akaashi, or if Akaashi knew who the owner was.

“Yes, I sent them.” Akaashi confirmed in a whisper.


End file.
